My Beautiful Beast Mini Serie Spécial Noël 'Happy Birthday Levi'
by Easyan
Summary: Les anniversaires de Levi, de son enfance à ses 28 ans. (Surtout les marquants et les significatifs ) Comme indiqué, ces petites histoires bien que lisibles seules, auront un très étroit rapport avec l'histoire principale de MBB. Joyeuses fêtes en retard mes chatons! Plein de love partout pour cette nouvelle année 2017! HxH, LevixEren, Lemon
1. Part 1

_**Et voici ma surprise!**_

 _ **J'avais décidé de vous écrire le déroulement de chaque anniversaire de Levi, jusqu'à celui de ses 28 ans (bien entendu avec grooooosses ellipses temporelles et focus sur les plus significatifs!)**_

 _ **Je me disais que mon petit gnome chéri étant né en Décembre, c'était l'occasion de lui rendre hommage...**_

 _ **...et au départ ça devait un peu être une sorte de calendrier de l'Avent spécial Chatons sauf maintenant...l'idée est totalement sortie de son contexte...mais bon! J'y tenais beaucoup alors je partage quand même avec ces petits bouts d'histoire...**_

 _ **Eeeet duuuu coup je m'excuse d'avance pour les âmes sensibles...émotions voulues et recherchées par l'auteure = ...euh. L'esprit de Noel ? (LOL JAMAIS DANS LE MONDE CRUEL D'SNK!) Tristesse Alerte! (J'avais promis que je préviendrais à l'avenir)**_

 _ **ps: Je pense changer la vignette image qui représente l'histoire au fur et à mesure des chapitres (ce ne sera pas long). Normalement, encore 3 parties et cette mini série sera terminée!**_

 _ **J'espère du coup que vous aurez l'occasion de profiter de chacune de mes vignettes!**_

* * *

 ** _Petites notes pour les non lecteurs histoire de suivre l'esprit tranquille:_**

 _1) Mana et Gena sont les deux soeurs aînées de Kenny Ackermann. Elles étaient jumelles. Gena est la mère de Levi. Mana, celle de Mikasa._

 _Elle s'est enfuie afin de ne pas achever son entraînement d'assassin, abandonnant sa soeur fragile et son petit frère pour vivre une vie meilleure. Elle fera la rencontre du père de Mikasa dans l'arrière-pays et vivra en tant que membre d'une secte tristement connue pendant des années avant de s'enfuir avec son mari et de s'installer dans une montagne recluse._

* * *

 ** _My Beautiful Beast_**

Mini Serie

 ** _Happy Birthday Levi_** **(part 1)**

Levi détestait les fêtes.

Et il détestait encore plus le jour de son anniversaire.

Il ne l'avait jamais aimé.

Aussi loin que remonte ses souvenirs, il n'avait jamais vraiment compris l'utilité de célébrer le jour qui l'avait vu atterrir dans ce monde pourri. Quand on y regardait de plus près, il devenait très vite évident que sa vie n'avait absolument rien qui mérite d'être commémorée...

Enfant, Levi avait eu faim. Froid. Peur….

Pendant la plus grande partie de son enfance, il s'était senti rejeté et abandonné par le reste du monde.

Et même si, extraordinairement, le 25 Décembre des deux dernières années qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, sa mère avait fait l'effort de marquer le coup, Levi ne pouvait décemment penser à cette date comme significative d'un instant de bonheur. Cette étrange fête avait pour lui l'allure d'un décompte pré-mortem Elle était teintée d'une répugnante nuance triste qui ne manquait jamais d'alourdir son cœur déjà meurtri.

C'était un peu le jour de tous les possibles.

Mais aussi celui où, étrangement, Levi ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler droit dans les yeux ses échecs, ses actes manqués, ses déceptions, ses craintes. Une sorte d'affreux bilan de fin d'année qui ne lui donnait à chaque fois qu'une seule envie, dormir. Pour ne jamais se réveiller. Comme l'avait fait sa mère à la toute fin. Quand elle l'avait enlacée un soir de Janvier et s'en était allée ainsi, dans son sommeil. Sans même dire au revoir.

A bien y repenser, sa mère était sans doute l'une des raisons principales pour lesquelles Levi détestait la date de son anniversaire.

Le jour où il avait eu quatre ans, sa mère avait changé du tout au tout. Levi ne savait pas comment elle s'y était pris mais elle s'était débrouillé pour réussir à repousser au loin la douleur de la maladie qui lui rongeait le cerveau à petit feu afin de s'occuper de lui. La femme qu'elle avait alors été pendant un jour, avait effrayé l'enfant qu'il était à l'époque. Effarouché, non habitué à la chaleur humaine, à l'attention, à la tendresse, Levi avait eu peur de l'approcher, peur de s'y attacher, peur d'être blessé par ses sourires avenants. Pour autant elle avait su faire naître en lui une myriade de faux espoirs qui, une fois le 26 Décembre arrivé, quand la maladie avait fait son retour en grande pompe et que c'était une femme dévastée et violente qui l'avait accueilli au réveil en lui balançant une conserve en pleine tête, n'avaient pas manqué pas de lui fendre le cœur.

Levi ne se souvenait vraiment que de son quatrième et son cinquième anniversaire. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait prié de toutes ses forces en soufflant son unique bougie (un vulgaire morceau de bougie d'éclairage, que sa mère avait déterré d'il ne savait où) pour que celle qui s'était occupée de lui toute la journée du 25, cette mère-là, pas malade, qui ne vociférait pas des insultes à tout va et n'hurlait pas de douleur toute la sainte journée, que cette mère, demeure à ses côtés à tout jamais.

…Un vœu qui bien entendu n'avait jamais été exaucé….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le 25 Décembre de cette année-là, Gena Ackermann sortit du lit de bonne heure.

Sans jamais se plaindre des douleurs qui lui vrillaient le crâne, elle avait décidé la veille de ne pas prendre ses médicaments. Ils étaient bien trop puissants et l'abrutissaient. Or en ce jour spécial, il était bien plus important qu'elle soit _elle-même,_ que libérée de ses souffrances. Elle devait s'activer à rendre son minuscule appartement un peu plus vivable, histoire de marquer le coup. Depuis presque deux ans aujourd'hui, Gena passait près d'une année sans avoir la force de le nettoyer et très vite, son fils et elle, ils finissaient par vivre dans un véritable dépotoir…

…Elle aurait tellement souhaité que les choses soient différentes…

Elle avait quitté leur 'lit' (un amas de matelas miteux et de couettes sales) en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas réveiller le petit corps recroquevillé qui dormait à ses côtés. Une chevelure hirsute et crasseuse, plus noire que l'encre d'un artiste peintre. Une peau d'albâtre, des membres maigres et fébriles…son petit bonhomme ne cessait de pousser, comme de la mauvaise herbe.

Sans eau, sans lumière, sans amour, envers et contre tout…

…Gena aurait voulu être une meilleure personne, une femme plus forte…elle aurait voulu avoir la force et la santé de Mana, afin d'offrir à son tout petit la vie qu'il méritait. Elle aurait voulu avoir la force et la santé de Mana afin de protéger Kenta et l'arracher aux griffes de leur meurtrier de père…

Et (si elle osait se l'avouer), Gena aurait voulu avoir la force et la santé de Mana afin d'elle-même pouvoir reprendre le prestigieux titre d'Héritière du clan Ackermann.

Mais Gena n'était rien de tout ça. Elle, elle était la jumelle faible et malade. Un foutu cancer qui lui grignotait l'esprit jour après jour. Si bien que récemment, elle n'était même plus capable de tenir la moindre conversation cohérente avec son petit bout de chou…si ce n'était les médicaments qui la transformaient en plante verte, c'était la tumeur qui la transformait en harpie. L'un et l'autre s'affrontaient à longueur de temps, ne laissant à son pauvre Levi qu'à peine quinze minutes par jour (certain jour c'était bien moins de temps) avec sa mère en pleine possession de ses moyens…

Gena, comme tous les Ackermann, n'était pas du tout croyante.

Pourtant récemment, elle se surprenait à remercier une vague entité supérieure de lui avoir accordé le temps d'aider son fils à assez grandir pour être 'capable' de survivre seul…

Gena avait découvert sa tumeur au cerveau après s'être évanouie au travail alors que Levi n'avait qu'un an. Les médecins ne lui avaient alors donné qu'un an de plus à vivre. Et pourtant ? Cela faisait déjà presque quatre ans qu'elle luttait depuis. Même affaibli comme l'était le sien, le corps des Ackermann continuait de lutter contre l'inéluctable. C'était un corps de survivant…

Son regard se posa une fois de plus sur la frêle silhouette qui tentait de disparaître dans les draps sales de leur couche.

Le père de Levi était un malfrat.

Un homme dont la conduite était dicté par ses instincts et ses envies. Un dangereux mafieux dont l'aura seule suffisait à faire fléchir la plupart de ses ennemis. Il était le bras droit du chef de l'empire de l'ombre qui faisait la pluie et le beau temps à Paradiz. Ceux-là même qui embauchaient le frère de Gena, Kenta (qui se faisait aujourd'hui appeler Kenny Ackermann et devant qui tous tremblaient d'effroi) Son poste de bras droit était pour cet homme plus important que tout autre chose au monde, mais sûrement pas plus que sa famille. Il n'avait arrêté de leur envoyer de l'argent et de leur rendre visite (très discrètement pour éviter de les mettre en danger) que depuis deux ans. Avant ça, il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à savoir comment se portait son fils et sa 'maîtresse' (oui, il était marié mais Levi était son seul enfant).

Il aurait pu avoir juste tourné la page ou décider de les laisser pour compte et de vivre une autre idylle avec une autre femme. Sauf qu'au fond d'elle, Gena avait eu l'impression de sentir l'exact moment où il était mort. Elle savait que son silence ne pouvait être dû qu'à ça. Sa mort. Car bien qu'il ait pu abandonner Gena (mais elle en doutait grandement, car ce qu'ils vivaient ensemble se passait même de mots), il n'aurait jamais pu la quitter sans emmener avec lui Levi (en passant sur son cadavre, s'il l'avait vraiment fallu), qu'il appelait affectueusement _'Son petit bagarreur'_ (il le destinait sans doute à une carrière de malfrat aussi prolifique que la sienne. Les liens du sang étaient très importants dans le Milieu…)

Le soir où il était mort, Gena avait subi la crise de douleur la plus longue de toute sa vie. Et par la suite, son état n'avait cessé de se dégrader d'heure en heure.

Elle avait aimé cet homme comme elle n'avait jamais cru possible d'aimer. Comme elle n'aurait jamais cru une Ackermann (même une ratée comme elle l'était) capable d'aimer. A la folie. Elle avait eu l'impression de l'avoir cherché toute sa vie, de voir le monde débuter et finir à travers ses yeux gris perçants…et elle aimait Levi tout autant. Quand bien même elle n'arrivait à le lui dire et à le lui montrer clairement qu'une seule fois par an …

Gena avait entassé les poubelles avant de les sortir de l'appartement.

Ses membres ankylosés refusaient de lui obéir correctement et elle était tombée dans les escaliers. La sueur au front, elle s'était redressée sous les regards mornes et sans vie des deux vieilles mégères qui laissaient passer leur existence en épiant le voisinage. Gena avait ignoré les cris de ses articulations et ses toutes nouvelles ecchymoses. Elle s'était traînée jusqu'à la superette et avait utilisé l'une de ses très rares réserves d'argent pour acheter du savon, de quoi faire un gâteau et une bouteille de jus. Puis elle était rentrée chez elle, en essayant d'ignorer aussi bien qu'elle ignorait la douleur les regards scrutateurs et méprisants des gens qui croisaient sa route.

Elle savait qu'elle sentait mauvais. Qu'elle avait de la crasse sous les ongles. Que sa peau était méconnaissable sous toute cette saleté...

…elle savait qu'elle était une épave.

Elle rentra enfin chez elle, le cœur battant. Déjà plus épuisée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, elle posa ses achats dans un coin dégagé et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers la salle de bain. La nuit précédente, elle avait gémi et hurlé dans son sommeil (c'était le prix à payer lorsqu'on ne prenait pas ses médicaments). Du coup Levi, n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil (rien de bien étonnant à ce qu'il dorme maintenant comme une masse)…

….enfin, c'était un mal pour un bien. Gena avait le temps au moins de mieux se préparer.

Elle s'était mise sous la douche et s'était décrassée du mieux possible. Elle tenta de ne pas remarquer la couleur honteusement sombre de l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas fait l'effort de se trainer ici ? Elle passa les doigts dans sa longue chevelure noire emmêlée. Gena avait été très belle avant que la maladie ne dévaste ses traits et lui donne un air l'as et morbide. Peut-être même qu'elle avait été plus belle que Mana, puisque sa fragilité lui conférait une certaine aura, délicate et sensuelle…

Gena espérait vaguement pouvoir se montrer sous son meilleur jour face à Levi, maintenant qu'il comprenait parfaitement et se rappellerait sans doute très longtemps de cet anniversaire, elle sentait qu'elle se devait d'en faire un moment particulier….

….Elle n'osait s'avouer qu'elle tentait maladroitement de lui laisser une bonne impression avant la fin…

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la douche, il était réveillé. Visiblement inquiété de la trouver ailleurs que sous les draps il parut encore plus déboussolé quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était propre. Kenny ne pouvait peut être pas se permettre de montrer qu'il avait la moindre attache en ce bas-monde (et donc ne leur avait rendu visite qu'une seule fois en tout et pour tout). Mais il n'empêchait qu'il leur payait cet appartement, l'eau et l'électricité, qu'il leur fournissait de maigres économies et payait également un homme pour qu'il leur prépare à manger, approvisionne Gena en médicaments et s'assure un minimum du bien être de Levi. Même cet homme faisait même pas 5% du travail pour lequel il était payé, c'était grâce à lui s'ils ne mourraient pas littéralement de faim.

Malheureusement, Gena était aussi inexpressive que l'était son patriarche, puis Kenny et maintenant Levi…

La seule qui avait toujours su exprimer quelque chose sur ses traits d'une beauté figée, c'était Mana, sa sœur jumelle. Celle qui les avait abandonnés à leur triste sort pour mener une plus belle vie…

….Mana était capable de vous éblouir de son sourire éclatant…

Gena tenta tout de même d'offrir à son fils un faible sourire avenant : « Bonjour Levi… » Sa propre voix, si calme, quand elle s'exprimait autrement qu'en hurlant lui fit plus qu'étrange (oui, une part d'elle s'entendait hurler, et c'était une vraie torture…). Rien d'étonnant donc à ce que Levi paraisse surpris voire méfiant. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et souffla avec émotion : « Joyeux anniversaire, bébé. » Il parut alors sortir de sa transe et fronça les sourcils : « Je ne suis plus un bébé… » Levi avait si peu d'occasion de parler d'ordinaire qu'il avait la voix presque enrouée.

Gena retint un sourire attendri.

Levi avait appris à parler en écoutant toute sorte de voyous de bas quartier, s'injurier. Ou encore la quantité astronomique de jurons que Gena pouvait lâcher lorsque la tumeur révélait le pire d'elle-même. L'enfant ne l'avait jamais appelée maman. Mais elle ne lui en tenait aucune rigueur. Après tout, elle n'était pas une vraie mère. Et la vie qu'elle lui faisait mener dans ce taudis valait à peine celle d'un chien abandonné sur le bord de route…

Gena savait que les gens du voisinage étaient loin d'être tendre avec Levi. Ils le maltraitaient quand il osait mettre le nez dehors, l'accusant d'être porteur de maladies comme on accusait un rat d'avoir la rage…

Elle lui fit signe d'avancer d'un geste un peu abrupte, les lèvres pincées à cause du contenu de sa pensée : « Viens, je vais te décrasser. » Levi s'était montré si hésitant qu'elle avait dû l'attraper par les bras et le traîner jusqu'à la douche. Il n'avait cessé de se débattre que quand il s'était rendu compte que sa résistance la faisait souffrir. Il avait beau être petit, il était déjà bien plus fort qu'elle.

Une fois tout propre, Levi avait eu la peau aussi laiteuse que la sienne et son visage s'était révéler être d'une beauté aussi nette que terrifiante (surtout pour un enfant de quatre ans). On voyait déjà sur ses traits qu'il serait un homme formidable s'il survivait jusque-là. La douche l'avait décrispé et c'était très détendu que Levi s'était laissé asseoir par sa mère sur un carré de tatami propre. Alors qu'elle le coiffait de ses doigts, elle déclara : « Tu as hérité des yeux bleu des Ackermann. Et si tu n'es pas malade, comme moi, tu deviendras sûrement très fort à l'avenir…peut-être même plus fort que ton oncle Kenta… » Il avait reniflé de dédain et avait un peu rentré la tête dans les épaules comme pour cacher son embarras.

Il n'était tout entier que maladresse et malaise.

Gena mourrait d'envie de le serrer dans ses bras comme lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un nourrisson. Mais elle savait que depuis peu, Levi avait commencé à craindre les contacts physiques. Sans doute après qu'un ou deux ivrognes l'aient frappé alors qu'il prenait l'air au coin de la rue… Elle avait néanmoins sentit son cœur se gonfler et un sourire lui avait fleuri sur les lèvres : « Tu es sans doute ma plus belle réussite, Levi. Je suis si heureuse d'avoir réussi à t'élever jusque-là…» Il s'était figé. Peut-être n'avait-il même pas compris ce qu'elle venait de dire, ce n'était pas souvent qu'il entendait des mots aussi positifs (surtout dans le quartier).

Gena voulait lui transmettre ces mots.

Tandis qu'elle le pouvait encore. Alors qu'ils lui appartenaient toujours. Qu'elle les maîtrisait et qu'elle soupesait leur poids sur sa langue.

Après la douche et la 'coiffure', elle tenta de lui confectionner un gâteau d'anniversaire.

Rien de très élaboré, juste de quoi se mettre sous la dent et marquer le coup.

De l'œuf, de la farine, du sucre, du beurre, un peu de levure et du chocolat bon marché. Cela faisait une éternité que Gena n'avait pas passé aussi longtemps debout et encore plus de temps qu'elle n'avait pas tenté d'allumer son four électrique…mais la chance était avec elle et il fonctionnait encore. Levi avait accepté de mettre la main à la pâte mais une fois sa part du marché rempli, il avait passé tout son temps à la fixer, comme pour graver chacun de ses traits dans sa mémoire d'enfant. Comme s'il savait lui aussi d'une certaine façon qu'ils approchaient de la fin.

Que Gena était peut-être _elle-même_ pour la dernière fois….

Elle profita du temps que mettait à cuire le gâteau pour lui raconter toute son histoire.

Ils s'étaient installés à même le sol. Levi avait accepté de poser la tête sur ses genoux et elle s'était délectée de l'instant. Elle lui avait raconté tout ce qu'elle savait du clan Ackermann. L'histoire du tatouage de dragon qu'elle avait sur l'épaule gauche, du fait que sa sœur jumelle portait le même sur son bras droit. L'histoire de leur ancêtre. Comment son père les avait quittés quelques années avant….

Gena avait promené les doigts dans sa longue chevelure noire, rendue soyeuse par le savon, et lui avait tendrement caressé le cuir chevelu. Elle le faisait souvent lorsque Levi était encore bébé. Et il lui arrivait encore quand, par miracle, elle parvenait à passer une nuit potable et qu'il s'endormait blotti contre elle, de perdre les doigts dans ses cheveux. Levi n'était pas un enfant comme les autres (majoritairement à cause de Gena) mais elle avait la certitude qu'il adorait ces caresses et que d'une certaine façon, il comprenait que c'était sa façon à elle de lui montrer sans rien réussir à dire, qu'elle tenait énormément à lui.

Une fois le gâteau cuit, ils s'étaient tous les deux assis de part et d'autre de leur vieille table basse bancale.

Dehors le soleil était à son zénith mais l'épaisse couche de grisaille qui recouvrait Shinganshina continuait d'en masquer les rayons. Il faisait froid dans l'appartement et la bougie que venait d'allumer Gena tremblait sous l'effet des courants d'air que leur vieil appartement, truffé de trous comme un gruyère laissait entrer de-ci de-là. Pour un observateur lambda, cette scène devait paraître si pathétique. Peut-être triste et déplorable. Mais pas pour eux. Dans ce silence embarrassé, penchés au-dessus de ce gâteau au chocolat un peu raté, ils se s'offraient tous les deux l'occasion d'exprimer des choses pour lesquelles ils ne trouveraient sans doute jamais les bons mots.

Gena n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir une mère aimante sur qui prendre exemple.

Elle n'avait jamais connu sa mère. Et son père était juste un jour revenu d'elles ne savaient où ; Kenta sur les bras, comme s'il l'avait trouvé dans une poubelle. Ce n'était encore qu'un nourrisson : _« Voici votre frère. »_ C'était avec ces simples mots qu'il le leur avait présenté et qu'il avait décidé de leur confier entièrement la tâche de le faire grandir. Si les Ackermann étaient fait de glace, alors leur père devait avoir été forgé de la glace la plus profonde et glaciale du pôle Sud de leur planète.

Mais même sans exemple, il y avait certaines choses qui lui venaient d'instinct.

Le fait d'exprimer à voix haute ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé en faisait partie.

Elle avait fixé le petit garçon malingre qui lui faisait face et avant qu'il ne souffle sa bougie (tout aussi bancale que leur table) elle avait déclaré : « Je ne sais pas à quoi ça ressemble une famille normale. Je n'en ai jamais eu une…. alors je n'ai pas su comment t'en donner une non plus… Comme je te l'ai raconté, les Ackermann ont une façon assez spéciale de grandir et d'être élevé…nous sommes des assassins de générations en générations. Je ne sais même pas lequel de notre lignée a commencé ce cauchemar…mais on dirait que toutes les époques ont eu besoin de louer notre service, à un moment donné ou un autre… Je n'ai jamais été fière de mon héritage ou toutes ces conneries. A vrai dire, c'est mon père qui m'a appris à lire comme je l'ai fait pour toi ensuite. Je n'ai jamais été à l'école alors je ne dois pas être assez intelligente pour tout comprendre…Je n'ai jamais été fière de quoique soit. Je n'ai… » Elle s'était tue. Elle savait qu'elle digressait. Qu'il ne devait pas tout saisir. Mais il la fixait avec une telle intensité.

Avec le regard maudit des Ackermann.

Sauf que dans le sien, il y avait une lame de gris acier bien plus prononcé que dans celui de sa mère. Un gris qui lui rappelait les yeux de son (sans aucun doute) défunt amant. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer et les mots jaillirent tout seul : « Je t'aime Levi. Tu es ma seule, mon unique, ma plus grande réussite. Je suis désolée d'être ta mère…j'aimerais que toi au moins, tu échappes à notre malédiction…si j'ai la chance de souffler ma bougie l'année prochaine, je souhaiterais sûrement que tu puisses vivre heureux…et longtemps… »Le regard de l'enfant s'était un instant illuminé. Il avait paru réfléchir plus longuement au vœu qu'il comptait faire. Puis il souffla enfin.

Gena ne saurait jamais que le vœu de Levi ne s'était jamais réalisé.

Le lendemain, elle était à nouveau délirante et à la merci des médicaments.

Puis son état n'avait fait qu'empirer, encore et encore de jour en jour.

Cependant les fréquences auxquelles ils parvenaient à s'endormir tous les deux, blottis l'un contre l'autre, la main de Gena plongée dans les cheveux de son fils, avaient augmenté avec le temps. Elle devenait de plus en plus maigre, les médicaments faisaient de moins en moins d'effets. Sa lucidité lui revenait étrangement de plus en plus souvent…le jour de son anniversaire, elle avait forcé Levi à aller acheter un muffin bon marché et une bougie premier prix. Elle avait fait un vœu, soufflé la bougie puis lui avait donné l'autorisation de manger le muffin.

L'une des meilleures choses qu'ait pu goûter Levi de toute sa vie, à l'époque.

Le 25 Décembre de l'année suivante, Gena avait été incapable de se lever du lit. Mais elle lui avait à nouveau ordonné d'aller faire les courses. Elle lui avait dit de prendre tout ce dont il avait envie, de vider leurs économies du mois s'il le fallait. Levi n'avait pas obéi, il n'avait pris que le nécessaire pour faire ce qu'il appelait en secret dans son esprit 'leur' gâteau au chocolat.

Sous les directives de sa mère, il l'avait préparé, mis dans un bol, puis enfourné.

Une fois sa création achevée, sa mère avait fait l'effort de venir s'installer face à lui, les jambes flageolante, plus pâle que la mort. Levi l'avait longuement dévisagé. Puis il avait fait un vœu et soufflé sa bougie. Le même vœu que l'année précédente, celui de pouvoir la garder à ses côtés un peu plus longtemps et sans la maladie.

Deux jours plus tard, Gena Ackermann s'était endormie.

Et ne s'était plus jamais réveillée.

Si Levi avait jamais voulu croire en l'existence d'un être supérieur qui écoutait et exauçait les prières des innocents et des croyants, cet espoir était mort avec sa mère.

Quand son oncle Kenny était venu le trouver, près des poubelles du lotissement miteux qu'il habitait avec sa mère, dont l'homme censé s'occuper d'eux l'avait sorti de force de l'appartement après l'avoir trouvé allongé près du cadavre de son employeuse... la minuscule flammèche d'humanité que Gena avait réussie à allumer en Levi avant de mourir s'était déjà éteinte, soufflée par le vent glacial d'une tristesse sans nom et d'une insensibilité polaire.

Levi était déjà devenu, un véritable Ackermann.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heureusement Kenny aussi n'avait jamais aimé les fêtes.

Et il détestait tout particulièrement les anniversaires.

Car aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, il n'avait jamais vraiment compris l'utilité de célébrer le jour qui l'avait vu atterrir dans ce monde pourri. Quand on y regardait de plus près, il devenait très vite évident que sa vie n'avait absolument rien qui mérite d'être commémorée.

Enfant, il avait eu faim. Froid. Peur. Mal…

... Et il s'était senti abandonné du monde entier 90 % du temps.

A chaque anniversaire, Kenny se retrouvait face à lui-même, obligé sans le vouloir de dresser une espèce de bilan de fin d'année abominable qui ne lui donnait qu'une envie…

…cogner quelqu'un.

Kenny n'avait jamais souhaité un 'joyeux anniversaire' au morveux. D'ailleurs il avait oublié que Levi était né le 25 Décembre à presque tous les coups. En près de sept ans de vie commune, il ne s'en était rappelé qu'une fois, quand il avait dû inscrire le gamin dans une école publique pour éviter d'avoir les services de l'enfance sur le dos (Paradiz mettait un point d'honneur à faire appliquer la loi pour des détails plus que saugrenus quand on prenait en considération l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait ses citoyens. Le recensement et l'alphabétisation des enfants en faisait partie...)

D'ailleurs, Kenny ne lui avait jamais dit le moindre mot rassurant ou aimant.

Kenny n'avait appris à Levi que ce dont avait exactement besoin pour continuer d'avancer. Ce qu'on lui avait appris à lui-même quand il avait fallu qu'il comprenne en quoi consistait le rôle de l'Héritier de la tradition Ackermann. Quand on lui avait expliqué qu'il n'était qu'un produit, une marchandise, une lame forgée qu'on avait enlevé à sa mère afin de la rentabiliser, comme le produit qu'il avait toujours été du début à la fin...

Kenny lui avait appris la colère.

Il avait permis à Levi de sublimer cette envie farouche qui brûlait à lui en geler les os, là, tout au fond de lui.

Celle de survivre, envers et contre tout.

Celle d'arracher des mains d'autrui tout bien, toute position, tout personne, qui avait su attirer son regard, attiser sa convoitise...

 _« Le monde n'est qu'un ramassis d'immondices. L'Humain est son champignon. Il le consume, le détruit de l'intérieur, l'ingère pour mieux grandir et bâtir. Jusqu'à ce que l'écosystème qui lui permet de proliférer finisse un jour par s'effondrer sur lui-même, épuisé. Et retourner au néant….Un monde sans espoir, sale, décevant et sombre. Un monde sur le bord de l'implosion ou seul un farouche désir, aussi égoïste qu'inaliénable, de survivre en dépit de tout, prédomine. Celui qui en veut le plus va le plus loin. Voilà tout. C'est ça le monde dans lequel tu vis gamin. Il ne laisse aucune place aux rebus, aux faibles et aux idiots comme l'étaient tes parents. Apprends donc de leurs erreurs et tente de crever vieux et le moins con possible. »_

Kenny et Levi étaient de ceux qui vivaient chaque jour comme s'il s'agissait du dernier, avec force, panache et envie.

Seul l'argent était une véritable nécessité.

Leur devoir d'assassin un moyen certain d'en obtenir ET de survivre assez longtemps pour en jouir.

Ils ne devaient pas juste être bons, ils devaient être des légendes, des monstres dont mêmes les pires employeurs ne songeraient pas à vouloir se débarrasser sans craindre au préalable pour sa vie...c'était un chemin tout tracé. Une route évidente….

….et Levi aurait pu continuer sur cette voie. Devenir un véritable assassin, perpétuer l'héritage familial…

….si un jour, il n'avait pas fait la rencontre de Farlan et Isabel…

* * *

Une première partie un peu 'résumé' à mon goût, qui permet une petite immersion dans l'enfance de Levi.

J'espère ne pas avoir été trop brouillon et vous avoir transmis tout ce que je voulais transmettre.

Hâte de lire votre avis ce passage...

à très vite!

A suivre…


	2. Part 2

**_Tadaaam!_**

 ** _Elle a traîné mais la voilà. La seconde partie!_**

 ** _Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de moi sur ce coup-là (comme d'habitude me direz-vous). J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir réussi à faire passer les émotions que je souhaitais à travers ces lignes...je voulais quelque chose de mélancolique, fort et triste..._**

 ** _Mais bref!_**

 ** _Vous êtes les seuls juges valables mes chatons! (J'ai l'impression désagréable de ne pas réussir à saisir les émotions contenus dans mes écrits en ce moment, du coup, j'ai du mal à savoir si je réussis à vous transmettre quelque chose. Je crois que niveau confiance en moi, je joue aux montagnes russes...et en ce moment, c'est clairement pas la joie...)_**

 ** _J'arrête de vous embêter avec mes états d'âme à la noix et je vous laisse profiter (je l'espère) de ce chapitre!_**

* * *

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

Mini Serie

 _ **Happy Birthday Levi**_ **(part 2)**

« Hey, Grand-frère, quand est-ce que c'est ton anniversaire ? »

Levi releva les yeux de sa cup de nouilles instantanées.

Il posa un regard ennuyé sur la rouquine aux yeux vert pétillant qui sautillait sur place pour se tenir chaud.

Cela faisait presque un an qu'ils avaient fait 'ami-ami' tous les trois. En gros, presque un an qu'ils avaient décidés de monter leur propre gang (appelé gang des Rippers) afin de récolter assez d'argent pour devenir résidents permanents du quartier de Stohess…

Oui, enfin, disons plutôt que cela faisait presque un an que ce fourbe de Farlan avait réussi à attraper Levi dans ses filets… Farlan était un ado de son âge, de taille moyenne, chevelure châtain clair et les yeux rieurs couleur marron noisette. Il avait une gueule d'ange et la langue aussi acérée que son esprit était vif….

Ce qui avait convaincu Levi de faire équipe avec lui ? C'était bien entendu qu'ils partageaient les mêmes ambitions.

Levi aussi voulait avoir le monde à ses pieds. Trôner au sommet. Contempler la fange depuis les hauteurs. Quitter définitivement le trou à rats qu'était Shinganshina…le seul souci, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de donner vie à ses aspirations en groupe. D'ailleurs, Levi n'était toujours pas prêt à accepter le fait que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, les vies de ces deux crétins puissent être liées à la sienne.

Kenny l'avait plutôt habitué à faire cavalier seul.

Et si, l'insondable rage qui l'habitait, n'était pas tellement mieux exploitée entre les doigts experts de Farlan le Magouilleur, voilà longtemps que Levi aurait trouvé un moyen de fausser compagnie à ces deux boulets…Parce que l'un des problèmes majeurs avec cette situation, c'était qu'elle exploitait l'une des faiblesses naturelles de Levi. Son affection pour la routine et sa facilité à s'accoutumer des choses. Une fois qu'il prenait le pli, il lui était extrêmement difficile de quitter ses habitudes. Avoir ces deux-là dans les pattes, il commençait sérieusement à s'y faire….un an, c'était déjà bien trop long pour lutter contre son inclinaison primaire à s'adapter…A force, il avait fini par les laisser prendre leurs aises et maintenant, ces deux pots de colle pensaient qu'ils avaient le droit d'accaparer le temps où il ne 'travaillait pas' ou encore le droit de lui poser des questions à la con dont la réponse ne les concernait en rien... en somme, ils devenaient bien trop familiers.

Et ça, Levi était très loin d'en être heureux.

S'ils se détendaient et commençaient à croire qu'ils étaient en train de jouer à la dînette entre potes, ils risquaient de devenir des cibles faciles...

Déjà que de base ces deux idiots étaient des cibles incroyablement faciles à abattre si en plus ils s'amusaient à introduire dans leur relation 'professionnelle' une foutue dimension 'émotionnelle' les choses pouvaient très vite mal tourner….Isabel était peut-être moins douée que Farlan, mais comme au final c'était quand même Levi qui devait s'occuper de se farcir tout le sale boulot et protéger leurs arrières, le fait que Farlan soit plus doué (d'un pet de mouche) qu'Isabel pour échapper aux embrouilles, ce n'était pas vraiment important… Levi n'avait aucune envie de finir gravement blessé juste parce qu'il se serait senti _bizarrement_ responsable de la survie de ces deux énergumènes…

Son rôle de 'leader impitoyable' était déjà avec assez difficile à assumer. Alors pas besoin d'encore compliquer les choses…

Il n'allait sûrement pas les laisser s'immiscer davantage dans sa vie privée.

Il décida donc de garder le silence.

Pourtant Levi savait qu'Isabel n'était pas du style à lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement.

Elle continuait de le fixer en gigotant. Ils étaient en plein mois de Novembre et il faisait sacrément froid. La jeune rouquine et Farlan étaient engoncés dans d'épais manteaux alors que Levi portait une simple veste longue, en faux cuir (il l'avait achetée pour pas cher dans une brocante). Installés sur le muret à demi-effondré, non loin de l'entrée du parc abandonné qui leur servait de repère, ils étaient passés à la supérette pour s'acheter de quoi se réchauffer l'estomac.

Suite à de **très** nombreuses agressions et à la colonisation des lieux par diverses bandes de voyous, l'endroit avait été déserté depuis des années par les habitants lambda du quartier. A l'époque où il l'avait découvert, Levi cherchait un coin tranquille où se retrouver seul et passer ses nerfs. Alors il avait décidé de tabasser tous les délinquants qui peuplaient ce parc et avant qu'il n'ait vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait, on avait fini par déclarer qu'il s'agissait de son 'territoire' et plus personne n'osa y mettre les pieds.

Enfin plus personne sauf Farlan le jour de leur rencontre officielle.

Après qu'il ait réussi à mettre le grappin sur Levi, le parc désaffecté s'était imposé comme repère idéal pour le gang que souhaitait créer Farlan…. Ce cinglé y avait même installé une multitude de pièges en tout genre et avait fait de la remise où ils squattaient une véritable forteresse. Originairement construite pour abriter les outils de jardinage, elle servait aujourd'hui d'entrepôt pour leur arsenal et leurs livres de comptes.

On n'aurait jamais pu croire, à l'entendre parler, le voir agir ou même naviguer dans les eaux troubles des bas fond de Shinganshina, que Farlan n'avait lui aussi que douze ans (même si Levi était sans aucun doute bien mal placé pour le juger…).

Pour convaincre Levi de joindre ses forces aux siennes, Farlan lui avait promis des résultats.

Et à ce jour, il avait tenu chacun de ses engagements.

En suivant ses plans et en appliquant ses méthodes foireuses, leur petit gang de trois percevait déjà des 'loyers' de la part de plusieurs commerçants du coin mais aussi d'une bonne quantité de gangs qui avaient préféré se soumettre plutôt que d'avoir à affronter un _Ackermann_. Ainsi, ce qui n'était auparavant qu'un rêve devenait de jour en jour un peu plus une réalité pour les membres du gang des Rippers. D'ici trois ou quatre ans, Levi, Farlan et Isabel seraient sans doute les plus jeunes millionnaires de Paradiz si tout se passait comme prévu…

Stupide était celui qui avait décidé de faire naître un génie comme Farlan dans les quartiers chauds de Shinganshina.

Car il avait donné naissance à un démon maléfique qui ne cesserait d'étendre ses ailes avant d'avoir englober le pays tout entier…

Isabel referma soudain ses doigts gelés contre la manche de la veste de Levi et le secoua comme un prunier : « Graaaaaaaaaaand-frèèèèèère, quand est-ce que c'eeeest toooon anniiiiversaiiiireuh ? » Levi grogna et la força à lâcher prise d'un geste brusque qui faillit la faire tomber en arrière : « La ferme Izzi ! Pourquoi est-ce que je te le dirais, hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?! » Levi s'était (plus ou moins) habitué à leur présence et il reconnaissait aussi (plus ou moins) leur utilité. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait changé pour autant.

Par exemple, il détestait toujours autant les fêtes.

Et encore plus le jour de son anniversaire.

Aujourd'hui encore lorsqu'il y repensait, il avait l'impression de pouvoir sentir peser sur lui le regard lapis-lazuli de sa mère. Dans son souvenir, elle était inexpressive et étrangement lucide compte tenu des circonstances…il s'en rappelait toujours dans la même position, maladroitement assise à même le sol, devant leur vieille table basse bancale, trop majestueuse pour le clapier dans lequel ils vivaient... _« Tu es sans doute ma plus belle réussite, Levi. Je suis si heureuse d'avoir pu t'élever jusque-là…»_ Quelle connerie ! Si lui, Levi, avait été sa plus belle réussite, alors cette femme avait vécu l'une des vies les plus pourries de l'univers….

Farlan vint soutenir l'initiative d'Isabel, au plus grand étonnement de Levi : « Allez quoi ! Tu peux au moins nous le dire, non ? Regarde, ce n'est pas si difficile, moi par exemple, je suis né le 17 Mai…

\- Je m'en fou royalement.

\- Allez ! Ne sois pas vache ! On est amis, non ? Ou au moins un truc qui s'en rapproche depuis le temps…» _Amis_ ?! Ce que Levi appréciait en général avec Farlan, c'était sa lucidité et sa capacité à comprendre qu'il aimait conserver son espace vital et sa liberté. Levi les vrilla du regard : « On n'est pas amis. Arrêtez de fourrer votre nez dans mes affaires ou je vous le refaçonnerais façon Ackermann … » Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux sous la menace et n'ajoutèrent plus un mot sur le sujet. Encore irrité d'avoir parlé de son foutu anniversaire, et du coup d'avoir fini par se rendre compte que cette maudite date approchait à grand pas, Levi avait fini par les quitter sans demander son reste.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cela faisait déjà des années que Kenny avait cessé d'être un assassin pour investir ses économies dans l'ouverture d'un bar dans le coin des plaisirs du Sud-Ouest de Shinganshina.

Il affirmait qu'il avait choisi d'abandonner ses rêves de grandeurs et s'être dévoué à devenir 'commerçant' afin de pouvoir élever _son adorable boulet_ , comme se devait de le faire tout bon oncle qui se respectait.

Mais la vérité Levi la connaissait.

En plus d'être un fieffé menteur, Kenny était un indécrottable égoïste. Il n'y avait quasiment aucune chance qu'il ait pu sacrifier quoique ce soit pour le bien d'un tiers. La vérité ? C'était que le gang à qui son oncle avait prêté allégeance avait été exterminé (jusqu'à son dernier membre) par une organisation criminelle qui avait jailli du néant du jour au lendemain et s'était très vite imposée comme leadeur incontesté de la mafia Paradyzienne1…Il s'appelait, le gang des Titans.

Du moins, c'était ce que disait Kenny. Mais en réalité, Levi n'avait jamais entendu ce nom ailleurs que de la bouche de son oncle. S'il existait bel et bien, alors ce groupe de criminels était plus qu'étrange. Il se dissimulait dans l'ombre d'une armée de petits, de moyens et de grands gangs entre qui il répartissait son territoire comme on administre des provinces. Les Titans agissaient exactement comme s'ils avaient tout intérêt à ce qu'on parle le moins possible d'eux. Ils étaient les ombres du monde de la nuit. Des ténèbres cachées au plus profond des ténèbres…

Pour peu qu'ils soient réels, ils devaient être composés d'une sacré bande de sociopathes….

Levi ouvrit la porte de service et tomba nez à nez avec Kenny qui avachi sur une des chaises de leur 'cuisine' (à part pour faire des sandwiches et stocker des apéritifs, l'endroit ne servait pas du tout comme devait le faire une cuisine digne de ce nom) fumait une cigarette avec nonchalance. Leurs regards bleus acier se croisèrent et Levi sentit presque immédiatement son sang se figer. Sans qu'il ne parvienne très bien à comprendre comment ou pourquoi, Kenny avait le don de lui donner une irrésistible envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure…

L'adolescent s'apprêtait donc à l'ignorer royalement et se rendre dans sa chambre quand Kenny l'apostropha : « Hey, petite merde, est-ce que t'étais encore dehors à jouer la crapule à la manque ? » Levi s'était stoppé net et avait lentement glissé le regard vers la nuque de son interlocuteur. Même s'il avait eu un couteau entre les doigts, Kenny aurait sans doute été capable de le désarmer et lui couper la main d'un geste net à partir du poignet avant qu'il n'ait pu avoir la moindre chance de l'approcher.

De plus le simple fait que Levi puisse si bien se représenter la scène indiquait qu'une fois de plus son oncle avait été capable de sentir son envie de meurtre et l'avait submergée d'une soif de sang encore plus grande…Kenny la Faucheuse qui s'arrêtait de tuer ? La grosse blague ! Levi ne lui donnait plus que quelques mois avant que sa nature d'assassin ne se rappelle à lui, qu'il accepte un nouveau contrat et recommence à semer des cadavres égorgés dans toute la capitale…Kenny avait déjà tenu bien assez longtemps dans son rôle d'oncle à la retraite, ça en devenait presque inquiétant…

Levi grogna : « Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre le vieux, ce que je vais de mon temps ?

\- Je me fous comme de mon premier verre de ce que tu peux bien foutre de ton temps, morveux. Par contre si je peux me permettre de te donner un petit conseil, votre petit jeu n'attire pas encore l'attention de gens haut placés dans le Milieu, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'un jour, ils ne vous feront pas amèrement regretter d'avoir voulu marcher sur leurs plats de bandes. Vous feriez mieux de faire comme la minorité invisibles des gamins qui réussissent à décrocher un diplôme tout en vivant à Shinganshina et vous trouver un job respectable. Vous ne deviendrez peut-être pas riches, mais au moins vous serez pauvres et en vie… » Levi ricana avec dédain : « Je rêve ? Tu te prends tellement au jeu du 'commerçant respectable' que tu commences aussi à vouloir jouer le père plein de bons conseils ? T'es bourré ou quoi ? » Kenny tapota sa cigarette et un petit tas de cendre tomba sur la table.

Levi sentit l'un de ses sourcils tressauter et sa mâchoire s'était serrée à s'en faire craquer les molaires quand il gronda : « Hey ! La table ! Continue d'en foutre partout et j'te fais bouffer ta clope ! » Kenny se tourna légèrement pour lui faire à nouveau face, un sourcil haussé : « Tu dois sans doute être le voyou le plus _maniaque_ de l'Histoire… » En deux enjambées, Levi traversa la pièce, saisit le cendrier qui reposait sur le meuble à l'entrée et le posa brutalement à côté de la main de son oncle (enfin, il avait voulu la lui écraser mais Kenny avait anticipé son action et s'était écarté à temps) : « Je ne suis pas _maniaque_ , t'es juste un gros dégueulasse… » Ils se toisèrent un moment puis son oncle poussa un soupire théâtral. Il haussa finalement les épaules et répliqua : « J'ai pour politique de ne pas interférer dans la vie des autres…je voulais juste te prévenir, que tu saches à quoi t'attendre…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin des conseils d'un vieil assassin qui a rangé son couteau pour jouer le barman d'un bar miteux dans un coin réputé pour ses putes et ses travelos…

\- Comme tu le voudras, sale petit con. » Kenny se redressa et le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Levi se sentait irrité à chaque fois qu'il constatait à quel point leur différence de taille était flagrante. A quoi avait joué la génétique avec son corps ? Kenny n'est-il pas son oncle ? Son père avait-il été une sorte de pygmée ?!

Kenny posa une main sur le sommet de son crâne et lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste rapide avant de déclarer : « Demain matin, entraînement à 5h. Ne sois pas en retard ou je te brise une phalange. » Levi grogna entre ses dents : « Si tu veux vraiment que j'arrête mon business, pourquoi est-ce que tu continues de m'entraîner ? » Kenny avait entrouvert la bouche et prit un air parfaitement consterné : « T'es le chiard de ma sœur, pour quel genre d'homme sans cœur me prends-tu ? Je sais parfaitement que stopper ton entraînement ne te feras pas arrêter de chercher les ennuis. Ce serait t'envoyer à la mort…

\- Je te prends pour le genre d'homme qui a assassiné de sang-froid le père du dit 'chiard de ta sœur' en lui collant une balle entre les deux yeux. » Un léger silence. Kenny poussa un juron avant de demander : « Tu le sais depuis quand ?…

\- Rosette…

\- Les putes, ça parlent vraiment trop…

\- Dixit celui qui a avoué le meurtre de son beau-frère à une pute qu'il connait à peine…

\- Hey gamin, un peu de respect, Rosette t'a torché quand t'étais petit, elle est quasiment de la famille. Et puis, en toute honnêteté, personne n'a vraiment pleuré la disparition de ton père…

-…il ne t'ait jamais venu à l'esprit que ma mère l'avait peut-être pleuré, elle ? Ou alors qu'il aurait pu s'occuper d'elle s'il avait encore été en vie?

\- Un contrat est un contrat. Ton père était un foutu mafieux. Marié, infidèle, violent et dangereux. Je ne pense pas que son influence aurait été du meilleur effet sur toi ou sur elle….

\- Oh. J'oubliais que l'influence d'un mafieux était largement plus néfaste que celle d'un assassin…

-…Et puis ta mère avait une tumeur au cerveau pas un rhume des foins. Elle aurait clamsé avec ou sans lui à ses côtés. » Nouveau silence plus tendu alors que Kenny paraissait jauger sa réaction du regard. Levi soupira : « Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir d'avoir buté un type que je ne connaissais même pas. Relaxe. » Kenny laissa échapper un rire aux sonorités âpres : « T'es vraiment un foutu Ackermann, t'as le sang aussi givré qu'un frigo de boucher… »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le 25 Décembre de l'année de ses treize ans, bien qu'on fût le jour J, Levi ne s'attendait à rien. Et d'ailleurs s'évertuait à n'absolument rien ressentir de particulier.

Comme à son habitude, Kenny lui avait fait l'immense plaisir de complètement zappé quelle date on était. Et il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Farlan et Isabel de la journée (mais quoi de plus normal puisqu'il avait bravement résisté à leurs assauts répétés pour savoir sa date d'anniversaire.). Levi était donc en train de nonchalamment se promener dans le centre-ville, l'esprit tranquille, quand il avait reçu un message des plus inquiétants de la part de Farlan. Celui-ci le priait de venir leur prêter main forte et lui indiquait une zone du parc abandonnée dans laquelle Levi mettait plus que rarement les pieds…

Que s'était-il passé ? Un groupe ennemi avait-il essayé de les débusquer ?

Ni une, ni deux, Levi prit la direction de son fief, priant malgré lui pour arriver à temps et que ces deux crétins aient réussis à contenir l'attaque du mieux possible, sans être blessés…

Quand il arriva sur place, le silence qui l'accueillit était assourdissant. Mais pas autant que l'étaient les battements erratiques de son cœur contre sa cage thoracique. Son rythme cardiaque irrégulier pouvait être dû à l'effort physique qu'il avait fourni pour arriver sur les lieux aussi vite, mais Levi n'était pas dupe. Il savait très exactement ce qu'il était en train de vivre, ce qu'il était en train de ressentir…parce qu'il l'avait déjà vécu et déjà ressenti, plusieurs années auparavant. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux et vu le teint cireux du visage endormi de sa mère. Senti la lourdeur sur ses frêles épaules du bras froid qu'elle avait posé sur lui, comme pour l'enlacer une dernière fois…

Cet instant hors du temps pendant lequel il avait souhaité de toutes ses forces qu'elle respire encore.

La peur viscérale de se retrouver seul, face à la mort…

Etait-ce à cause de la date que cette idée l'affectait autant ?

Ou alors était-ce parce qu'il s'était bien plus attaché à ses deux idiots qu'il ne serait jamais prêt à l'admettre ?...

Levi n'en savait rien.

Foutrement rien.

Il n'était pas censé pouvoir s'attacher à quoi ou qui que ce soit. Même la mort de Kenny l'aurait sans doute laissé de marbre. Après la disparition de sa mère, il était devenu un vulgaire récipient dans lequel son oncle stockait tous les techniques de combat Ackermann et leur méthodologie pointue en assassinat. Un réceptacle rempli à ras-bord de colère et de rage envers le monde de merde qui était le sien…Il n'y avait plus en lui la moindre place pour l'affection, l'attachement, l'amitié. Tous ces mots en A que la vie réservait sans doute aux véritables êtres humains. Pas à la créature au sang-froid qu'il était….

Et pourtant le voilà, à avaler d'un pas mécanique les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du point de rendez-vous que lui avait indiqué Farlan. A _espérer_ le cœur battant…qu'ils soient en vie….

« Grand-frère ! Par ici ! »

La voix d'Isabel lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Il se mit à courir avant même d'y avoir pensé, la main crispée autour du manche du long coutelas qu'il portait toujours à la ceinture quand il se baladait. Levi se tenait prêt à défendre chèrement leur vie. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il déboula dans ce qui semblait être une ancienne aire de jeu où des herbes folles avaient pris le pas sur le béton. Et où Farlan et Isabel l'attendaient, tout sourire. Levi faillit en lâcher son arme de surprise. Il s'était figé entre deux arbres, incrédule et cherchait du regard d'éventuels attaquants…Isabel s'avança vers lui et lui saisit énergiquement les deux mains en s'écriant : « Joyeux anniversaire ! » Levi en laissa tomber sa mâchoire avant de se reprendre.

Il n'allait pas lâcher son couteau. Il allait plutôt s'en servir pour les éventrer.

Sa voix était encore chargée d'émotions lorsqu'il gronda : « Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?! »Isabel frémit sous la menace mais refusa de lui lâcher les mains. Farlan s'approcha avec prudence : « On s'est dit que tu ne viendrais sûrement pas si tu savais ce qu'on préparait alors…

\- Alors vous vous êtes dit que c'était une super idée de m'envoyer un message aussi bizarre et de me faire rappliquer ici en croyant que…vous savez quoi ? Allez vous faire foutre ! » Il repoussa Isabel et entreprit de tourner les talons. Farlan répliqua : « Si tu te souvenais des codes que je vous ai _mille fois demandés_ d'apprendre tu aurais remarqué que je n'avais pas utilisé la série de chiffres qui annonce une attaque du repère ! » Levi avait les mains tremblantes et il ne s'était sans doute jamais senti aussi stupide de sa vie. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de rappliquer ici en courant ?

Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient son âge et qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps avec eux qu'il devait laisser ces deux sangsues prendre autant de place dans sa vie !

Il pointa sur Farlan un doigt accusateur : « Tu sais quoi ? J'emmerde ton code ! Je t'emmerde ! J'emmerde cette idée stupide de gang à la con ! J'en ai fini avec vous ! » Isabel passa un petit cri d'effroi, se jeta contre le dos de Levi et l'enserra de ses bras aussi fort que possible : « Non ! » Levi tenta de s'en débarrasser mais elle était plus forte qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle supplia : « Ne t'en vas pas ! On est désolé ! » La voix de Farlan retentit derrière lui : « Non, Izzi, laisse-le s'en aller s'il le veut…on ne peut pas le retenir contre son gré…

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille ! Je ne veux pas qu'il nous quitte ! C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai l'impression d'enfin avoir une place sur Mare2 ! Je ne veux pas que tout s'arrête ! » La pointe de désespoir qu'elle venait d'exprimer stoppa Levi alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui tordre le poignet pour la forcer à lâcher prise.

Elle parut sentir la tension dans ses muscles et profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour enchaîner : « Tu es la première personne au monde à qui j'ai eu envie de dire 'Joyeux Anniversaire'. Je voulais juste te montrer que tu es important pour moi et que je suis très reconnaissante à Dieu pour t'avoir permis de naître…je voulais juste… » Levi s'entendit déglutir. Une voix mélodieuse lui susurra à l'oreille : _« Joyeux anniversaire, bébé…._ _Tu es sans doute ma plus belle réussite, Levi. Je suis si heureuse d'avoir pu t'élever jusque-là… »_ Il eut un haut le cœur : « Arrête…je ne suis pas un cadeau, tu n'as pas à remercier qui que ce soit pour ma naissance et d'ailleurs il n'y a personne à remercier ! On est tout seul dans ce merdier, tu comprends ? Et tout ça là, notre collaboration de merde, c'est juste un moyen qu'on s'est trouvé pour baiser notre destin merdique ! On est né dans les poubelles, on a grandi dans la crasse et on crèvera sans doute dans un bain de sang, tout seul. Tu comprends ce que je te dis ? Fous-toi un peu de plomb dans la cervelle et lâche-moi avant que je ne te fasse mal » La prise d'Isabel se raffermit : « Tu as tort Levi…on ne se connait que depuis un an, mais je sais, _je sens_ , que Farlan et toi, vous êtes ma famille….Vous ne m'avez pas abandonnée il y a trois mois quand je suis tombée malade. Vous m'avez trouvé un endroit où vivre quand j'ai été viré de mon lit il y a six mois. Vous m'avez aidé à donner de quoi manger aux petits de l'Orphelinat quand je vous ai expliqué ce que nos tuteurs faisaient de l'argent qu'on leur donnait pour acheter de la nourriture…Alors, c'est vrai, je sais bien que tu n'es pas _vraiment_ mon frère mais…c'est pourtant comme ça que je le ressens…Je voulais te dire 'Joyeux Anniversaire'…j'ai forcé Farlan à découvrir la date, je suis désolée. Je ne recommencerais plus, ne nous laisse pas… » Il y eut un silence.

Levi sentait une lourde boule faire du yoyo en travers de sa gorge et une sorte d'étau s'était refermé autour de sa cage thoracique. Isabel était sans doute en train de pleurer. Elle tremblait et sa poigne s'était soudain relâchée. Levi savait qu'il aurait dû en profiter pour s'en débarrasser, quitter cet endroit, ce parc, et ne plus jamais s'approcher de ces deux crétins…mais ses pieds refusaient de bouger. Parce qu'au fond, il savait ce dont elle était en train de parler. Lui aussi, il avait eu cette étrange impression d'enfin trouver un endroit où il pouvait baisser sa garde, fermer les yeux et reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre, lorsqu'il était avec eux, il avait enfin la sensation que sa vie avait un sens. Qu'on attendait quelque chose de lui qui demandait bien plus de sa part que d'être une vulgaire arme mortelle...

De l'affection, un attachement, de l'amitié. Tous ces mots en A qu'il avait toujours cru réservé aux vrais êtres humains et non à la créature au sang-froid qu'il était, ils ne lui semblaient plus si lointains quand il était à leur côté.

La main de Farlan vint se poser sur son épaule : « Joyeux Anniversaire, Levi. Je pense la même chose qu'Izzi. Je suis heureux que tu sois né, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu connaitre la date de ton anniversaire… même si tu n'avais pas l'air de le vouloir, même si c'était débile et certainement pas nécessaire... Quand Izzi m'a expliqué pourquoi elle tenait autant à connaitre cette date, je n'ai juste pas pu continuer à trouver ça débile alors… » Levi garda le silence. Farlan reprit : « …Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai préféré travailler avec toi et pas de débaucher les pires lascars du coin pour mettre mon plan à exécution ?

-…Parce que je suis un Ackermann. Et que tu sais que moi, je n'hésiterais pas à faire le sale boulot quand il le faudra…

\- C'est vrai. Et tu es le meilleur. Même s'ils venaient en groupe, aucun de ces types ne t'arriveraient à la cheville…Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai choisi. Avant de me décider à passer à l'acte, je t'ai suivi pendant des semaines, voire des mois…et tu sais ce que j'ai vu ? » Levi haussa un sourcil tout en aidant Isabel à se tenir bien droite. Il lui essuyait vaguement le visage de sa manche, sans ménagement et elle glapissait de douleur. Il s'entendit répondre : « Un type qui amoncelait les cadavres et les bagarres ? » Farlan le gratifia d'un sourire éclatant : « Non. J'ai vu ça. » Il lui désignait du doigt Isabel et probablement le fait qu'il était en train d'essuyer ses larmes.

Levi fronça le nez mais avant qu'il ne réplique quoique ce soit, Farlan renchérit : « Tu es peut-être effrayant, terriblement fort et super grincheux, mais t'es avant tout un type qui, contrairement à tout ce qu'il dit, en a quelque chose à foutre. De nous. Des gens qui comme toi, sont nés dans les poubelles, on grandit dans la crasse et crèveront sans doute dans un bain de sang…t'es peut-être déjà un assassin à douze ans, mais t'es plus humain que le pire criminel de Shinganshina… » Levi agita la tête : « Je m'en doutais déjà avant mais, il te manque vraiment une case… » Farlan haussa les épaules, amusé. C'est cet instant que choisit Isabel pour refaire surface : « Du coup, est-ce qu'on peut manger ton repas d'anniversaire ? Je crève la dalle… » Et comme pour illustrer ses propos, son ventre gargouilla avec force. Levi leva les yeux au ciel et accepta d'un vague hochement de tête de se plier (pour cette fois) à leur volonté.

Isabel sauta de joie et Farlan sourit de plus bel, tout en l'attirant un peu plus loin.

Il y avait comme une sorte de clairière au milieu d'un tout petit bosquet. Ils y avaient installés une sorte de nappe à piquenique et avaient trouvé le moyen de faire allumer le vieux lampadaire qui se trouvait non loin, éclairant dans une ambiance tamisée le petit tas de victuailles qu'ils avaient assemblés là. Levi fronça les sourcils : « Est-ce que vous avez préparé tout ça ? » Farlan acquiesça : « J'ai l'ami d'un ami qui me devait un service, du coup il nous a prêté sa cuisine et… » Isabel l'interrompit d'un cri aigu : « C'est moi qui ai fait la sauce ! » Levi plissa légèrement la bouche : « Oh ciel. Vous avez _vraiment_ cuisiné tout ça…et donc, je vais crever à l'âge de treize ans. D'une intoxication alimentaire. Mort de merde pour meurtrier…

\- He ! Accorde-nous au moins le bénéfice du doute ! On était supervisé !

\- Super…

\- Oh, allez grand-frère ! Arrête de ronchonner ! Viens ! » Isabel le tira par la manche et l'installa sur la nappe. Ils lui présentèrent leur plat. Une salade de pâtes au poulet, quelques chips, des bières (fraîches vu le froid qu'il faisait) et des biscuits pour tous les goûts.

Ils se servirent tout en racontant comment ils avaient préparé leur salade et c'était dans un silence tendu qu'il avait attendu que Levi prenne la première bouchée de son assiette. La fourchette jetable atteignit sa bouche. Il mâcha. Avala. Et toujours aucune expression ne se trahissait sur son visage lorsqu'il déclara : « C'est dégueulasse. Ça manque de sel et la sauce est limite congelée. Si vous vouliez vraiment piqueniquer vous auriez dû penser avant qu'on est en Décembre et qu'il fait un froid à se choper des engelures aux couilles. » Isabel avait l'air déçu mais Farlan s'était contenté d'acquiescer à son constat. Isabel grogna : « Je n'ai pas de couilles…et elle est super bonne ma sauce ! » Levi agrippa sa fourchette et lui enfourna brutalement une bouchée de pâtes. Elle écarquilla les yeux, mâcha et son visage se décomposa au fur et à mesure. Après avoir avalée sa bouchée elle gémit : « C'est dégueulasse ! Les pâtes sont super molles, ça n'a aucun goût et la sauce est congelée… on est désolé Levi… »

Levi se sentit esquisser un rictus : « Ce n'est pas grave. Pas la peine de t'excuser. En faite, je pourrais limite en faire une sorte de coutume… » Farlan haussa un sourcil : « De quoi ? » Levi répondit : « De manger des trucs dégueu le jour de mon anniversaire. Je ne le fête pas d'habitude. Mais une fois, ma mère a voulu marquer le coup… » C'était la première fois qu'il racontait ça à quelqu'un. La première fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. C'était étrange, de parler tout à coup d'un souvenir. D'une expérience intime, douce et amère. Mais son cœur semblait perdre un peu du poids qui lui pesait dessus à mesure que l'anecdote lui échappait des lèvres alors il continua sur sa lancée: «… Elle est sortie faire les courses et on a préparé un gâteau. A la fin, c'était surtout une sorte de brique faussement au chocolat, presque immangeable. Quand elle s'est rendue compte que c'était dégueu, son visage a fait une sorte de grimace abattue…alors j'ai trempé mon morceau de gâteau dans le jus de fruit bon marché qu'elle avait servi avec. Et on a tout mangé comme ça…l'année suivante, j'ai voulu refaire ce gâteau. Mais j'ai été incapable d'autant le foirer qu'elle… »

Isabel éclata de rire : « C'est trop mignon !

\- Mignon ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais pitoyable, certainement…

\- J'espère que ta maman ne nous en veut pas de là où elle nous regarde, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait préféré qu'on te serve un truc plus cool…

\- J'en sais rien, au fond, je ne la connaissais pas vraiment. Je n'avais que cinq ans lorsqu'elle est morte…et puis, comme je n'arrête pas de te le dire, il n'y a strictement rien après la mort. Elle ne m'observe pas alors elle ne risque pas de t'en vouloir… » Isabel était une orpheline, elle avait longtemps vécu dans l'un des orphelinats 'sponsorisés par l'Etat' de Shinganshina. Un établissement dont le directeur était un Antyen3 catholique…du coup elle avait grandi avec l'impression qu'il existait un Paradis après la mort et qu'un vieux bonhomme barbu veillait sur eux depuis son siège céleste…Levi essayait tant bien que mal de lui enlever toutes ces conneries de la tête mais l'habitude avait la vie dure.

Farlan fixait son assiette de pâtes : « Est-ce que vous pensez que si on trempe nos pâtes dans la bière ça aura meilleur goût ? » Levi sourit franchement : « Essaie. Je pense que te voir vomir, ça pourra m'enlever un peu de mon envie de te frapper pour m'avoir fait un coup pareil… » Isabel et Farlan le fixèrent, ahuris. Levi fronça les sourcils : « Quoi ? » Isabel s'écria : « Tu as souris ! » Levi marqua une pause, interdit. En quoi c'était si spécial ? Levi souffla : « Et alors ? » Farlan répliqua : « Tu ne souris _jamais_!

\- N'importe quoi… dépêchez-vous de manger tout ça qu'on puisse aller dans la remise, je me les gèle…

\- Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on mange tout ça ? Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Tu l'as dit toi-même !

\- Je déteste le gaspillage. Et puis vous méritez d'être puni, donc si. Vous allez manger toute cette foutue salade de pâtes. Et on ne rentrera que lorsque vous aurez terminé. » Un gémissement de désespoir s'éleva dans la nuit alors que ses deux amis se promettaient de ne plus jamais tenter de lui faire plaisir….

Et pourtant l'année suivante quand ils fêtèrent ses quatorze ans, ils avaient encore une fois choisi de passer au fourneau pour lui préparer quelque chose de leurs mains. Le fiasco avait été un peu moins violent que l'année précédente et la boisson un peu plus alcoolisée (ceci expliquait peut-être cela). Mais comme lors de ses treize ans, installés à même le sol de la remise, Isabel à sa droite, Farlan à sa gauche, Levi avait toujours l'impression qu'à leurs côtés tout était possible. Qu'on lui avait enfin donné la chance de vivre quelque chose de différent, de plus humain, de moins mécanique. Avec eux, le monde tournait enfin rond. Chacune de ses actions avaient un sens. Chacun de ses rêves se changeait en projet d'avenir.

Il n'y avait peut-être pas de bougie à souffler mais sans même s'en rendre compte, Levi avait profité de l'instant pour faire un vœu. Toujours le même. Celui de prolonger ces courts instants de bonheur pour qu'un jour, ils finissent par emplir chaque seconde de son quotidien.

Un an plus tard, Farlan et Isabel étaient morts.

Assassinés par les Titans.

Levi avait dû faire un choix. Et il avait fait le mauvais.

Farlan et Isabel, sa _famille_ , était morte par sa faute. Et il n'avait rien pu faire pour les sauver, rien pu faire pour les protéger. Aussi fort qu'il ait pu l'être à l'époque.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cela faisait à peine un mois qu'Erwin Smith avait décidé de le libérer.

Levi lui avait donné sa parole.

Il allait participer à son projet de dingue.

Il était prêt à tout pour avoir la peau des salauds qui avaient arraché à sa vie les seuls lumières de son existence. Il ne rêvait plus de conquérir le monde, d'être riche et puissant. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était tout détruire. Anéantir ceux qui avaient fait tomber son cœur au plus profond des abîmes de la solitude. Il n'avait pas pleuré, il n'avait pas ressenti le même froid glacial lui percer la poitrine que lorsqu'il avait constaté la mort de sa mère. Il était en colère, il était insensible et pragmatique. Il avait un but et il savait quoi faire.

Le 25 Décembre, l'année de ses quinze ans, Levi se rendit là où Farlan, Isabel et lui avaient fait leur piquenique hivernal.

Une bière à la main, il s'était installé à même le sol avant de siroter en silence sa boisson. L'endroit était vide. Sombre et aussi froid que son esprit. Il n'y avait rien ici. Plus rien de ce qui avait fait leur si court instant de bonheur. Levi ne croyait pas en l'existence de l'âme, pas plus qu'il ne croyait en l'au-delà. Il savait que ni Farlan, ni Isabel n'étaient plus présents dans ces lieux ou nulle part ailleurs. Il était seul.

Totalement seul.

Et il n'avait qu'une certitude. Plus jamais il ne laisserait entrer la lumière. Plus jamais il ne se bercerait d'illusion sur le véritable sens de sa vie.

Il était né dans les ténèbres. Il mourrait dans les ténèbres.

Mais pas sans emporter avec lui tous les Titans, dans une explosion magistrale.

Alors qu'il se faisait cette promesse solennelle, les étoiles brillaient au-dessus de sa tête. Froides, distantes et impassibles, elles distillaient dans la nuit les lueurs éteintes de leur corps astral.

Levi se souvint avoir lu quelque part que ces lumières que tous admiraient et contemplaient, étaient en fait les résidus d'énergie de micro-planètes qui seraient mortes depuis des milliers d'années. Son expérience avec Farlan et Isabel lui avait au moins appris une chose. Certains buts ne pouvaient s'accomplir autrement qu'en équipe. Pour que cette équipe fonctionne, il fallait pouvoir donner un peu de soi. Levi était comme une étoile. Un être mort depuis longtemps mais qui pour les besoins de sa mission, allait devoir briller. Ne pas tomber dans l'illusion d'un bonheur possible ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas le donner aux autres.

Survivre jusqu'à l'instant magique où il tiendrait enfin sa vengeance, ça allait lui demander des changements. Lui demander de devenir lui-même un maître de l'illusion.

Il ne devait pas vivre avec sa colère à la vue et aux sus de tous. C'était dangereux. C'était s'exposer. Et ça l'avait conduit autrefois à s'attacher à ceux qui avaient pu le comprendre et partager ses sentiments. Non, ce qu'il devait faire dorénavant, c'était d'enterrer profondément cette colère en lui, de la faire mûrir, à l'abri des regards.

Levi devait jouer un rôle. Celui du bon soldat. Celui du leader que cherchait Erwin Smith pour sa petite armée de délinquants…

Farlan et Isabel lui avaient appris en quelque sorte appris comment il devait s'y prendre pour que personne ne voit le véritable lui.

Ils étaient ceux qui lui avaient permis de se découvrir, de voir en face et d'affronter sa solitude, son envie d'être compris et aimé. Ils avaient révélé le vrai Levi au monde. Puis ils l'avaient pris par la main et l'avaient emmené avec eux... L'adolescent qu'ils avaient abandonné, qui était assis dans le noir, une bière à la main. Silencieux, inexpressif, aussi impassible que les étoiles qui brillaient au-dessus de sa tête, n'était plus qu'une épave.

Un cadavre ambulant.

Levi était comme une étoile. Un être mort depuis longtemps mais qui pour les besoins de sa mission, allait devoir briller.

* * *

1 Nom du pays et du continent où vivent Levi et Eren.

2 Nom de leur planète. Il s'agit de la nouvelle appellation donnée à la Terre par les Nouveaux Humains après que l'ancienne population terrestre ait été décimée à 98% par diverses catastrophes naturelles et chimiques.

3 Un Terrien issu des 2% de l'Humanité ayant survécu. Ils vivent en majorité sur le continent d'Antya, d'où le fait qu'on les appelle Antyens.

* * *

Et ainsi s'achève la partie 2.

Normalement à partir de là, les choses s'améliorent pour notre très cher Levi...(tout est relatif...mais soit)

Qu'avez-vous pensez de Farlan et Isabel?

* * *

 _ **Place à la réponse aux Reviews:**_

 **Gloria** :

C'est vrai? Tu te sentais mal? J'espère que cette partie ne va pas t'achever! Personnellement, comme je l'ai écris plus haut, je m'attendais à finir en PLS à la fin de cette première partie (du moins c'était l'émotion que j'avais en terminant le brouillon) et pourtant? Je n'ai rien ressenti de particulier et j'avais du coup super peur que vous trouviez ce passage un peu insipide...

Tu me rassures un peu!

 **Kumiro** :

Je pense que ma (longue) absence te permettra d'avoir un peu plus de temps pour rattraper ton retard! *rire jaune*

Mais j'ai bien peur que tu ne finisses par te Spoiler si tu continues à lire les anniversaires de Levi sans avoir terminer les chapitres de MBB...Je ne sais pas où tu en es mais sache que si Eren va encore très bien (#pas de séjour à l'hôpital) la prochaine partie risque fort de te spoiler!)

Bonne année à toi et merci d'être revenue!

Mes meilleurs voeux pour 2017!

* * *

A bientôt et plein de love sur vous!


	3. Part 3

_**Helloooooooo**_

 _ **Ouah! Enfin, je réussis à achever la troisième (et donc avant dernière partie de cet OS!) Bientôt donc, je vais pouvoir à nouveau me concentrer sur l'histoire principale et terminer cette fioutue saison 1 !**_

 ** _Pour tout vous dire, la difficulté avec cette partie ça a été la surprise de devoir introduire un tout nouveau point de vue...et pas n'importe lequel mesdames les Chatons...CELUI D'HANJI!_**

 ** _J'ai tellement le trac que savoir ce que vous allez en penser! Au début c'était dur, genre super dur! Sa pensée passe de droite à gauche, sa narration ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'avais déjà fait...il m'a fallu accepté de trouver normal des choses qui ne le seraient en aucun autre cas..._**

 ** _Mais au final?_**

 ** _J'AI ADORE!_**

 ** _Je ne pourrais sans doute pas écrire une fic entière comme ça (ou alors ce serait un défi monstre! Et le pire c'est que je sûre qu'au final ce serait au top comme histoire!) mais diable! Il faut que je retrouve ce point de vue dans MBB !_**

 ** _Hum, hum. Trêve de blaba!_**

 ** _Je vous laisse profiter de votre lecture!_**

 ** _Ps: Désolée Nessa! Mais tu ne vas pas aimer, le chapitre est truffé de parenthèses! (Je n'arrivais pas à voir comment montrer que c'était les pensées d'Hanji, mais je pense trouver une autre solution très vite! Ne t'en fais! Du coup va falloir prendre ton mal en patience! J'espère que ça ne gênera pas trop trop)_**

* * *

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

Mini Serie

 _ **Happy Birthday Levi**_ **(part 3)**

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, ce n'était ni les mystères de ce monde, ni même de l'univers qui lui posait le plus de problèmes de compréhension, mais bel et bien l'être humain.

Physiquement parlant, il était évident qu'Hanji avait beaucoup de point commun avec eux. Ces deux êtres qui se faisaient appelés 'parents' et le reste du monde semblaient par ailleurs la prendre pour l'une des leurs, surtout si elle se tenait immobile et silencieuse. Si confusion il y avait, c'était sans doute à cause de son apparence générale. Après tout biologiquement parlant, Hanji ressemblait en tout point à un humain lambda de sexe féminin. Pour autant, tout au fond d'elle, elle avait vite très compris qu'il y avait ' _quelque chose_ ' de différent. _Quelque chose_ qui ne pouvait entrer en adéquation avec aucune des attitudes ou des réflexions qu'on attendait d'elle selon les standards basiques des humains de sexe féminin…

En gros ?

Selon les dires de gens lambda, comme vous, c'était son cerveau qui était 'malade' et qui ne fonctionnait résolument pas comme celui de tous les autres.

Une histoire de zones qui s'allumeraient ou non sur un scanner, de réponses émotionnelles ( _comment diable mesuraient-ils les émotions ? Etait-ce seulement une donnée quantifiable et de laquelle on pouvait établir une sorte 'plafond raisonnable' à atteindre pour mériter d'être appelé Humain ? Est-ce que ça se mesurait comme les plaquettes de sang ?° Hanji n'avait jamais bien compris ce point du diagnostic, en vrai ça avait l'air plutôt subjectif comme donnée et donc absolument pas scientifique ou même médical…mais soit, passons. A l'époque, elle n'avait pas en mains toutes les clés qui lui permettraient de se défendre ou d'argumenter…_ ).

Pour autant qu'on se le dise. Hanji ne se considérait absolument pas comme folle. Ou dérangée. Elle aussi avait eu ses hauts et ses bas dans la vie. Et elle était certaine d'avoir ses coups de cœur, ses colères et ses moments tristes, comme tout être vivant qui se respectait. Le hic, c'était qu'on voulait qu'elle ressente et vive 'comme tout le monde' et qu'elle en était incapable.

Donc elle avait fini par autant s'exclure qu'être exclue, de la société humaine. Elle aimait se dire qu'elle était 'quelque chose' et que c'était bien plus classe qu'être humain. Psychopathe ? Sociopathe ? Schizophrène ? Qu'ils donnent à son esprit le nom qui leur plaisait. Dans le fond, quelle importance tant qu'elle savait qu'aucun de leur standard ne pouvait décemment s'appliquer à elle ?

Hanji ne pourrait expliquer ni comment, ni pourquoi, ni même les détails qui l'avaient poussée vers cette prise de conscience, mais il était évident qu'elle ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière.

Elle avait à peine six ans et entrait dans ce qu'appelaient les psychologues 'l'âge de raison' quand elle avait eu cette révélation. Eux, n'étaient pas comme elle. Et elle, n'était pas comme eux. Du coup, qu'étaient-ils ? Et qu'était-elle ? Son thérapeute de l'époque, le docteur March, avait été engagé quand elle avait commencé à développer (très jeune) ce que ces parents avaient nommé 'des troubles du comportement'. Elle était plus silencieuse que les autres, plus curieuses, piquaient des colères quand ils ne s'y attendaient pas et tendaient à se montrer agressive envers les enfants de son âge.

Quoi de plus normal ? Puisqu'au départ, elle en avait eu peur.

Tout comme au fond, elle avait eu peur des adultes ( _quoiqu'un peu moins qu'elle craignait les enfants, après observation_ ) Hanji ne les comprenait tout simplement pas, ils étaient directifs 'ne fais pas ci, ne fais pas ça', 'c'est dangereux', 'c'est mal'. Ils la félicitaient à des moments incongrues, qui pour elle, n'avaient aucun sens particulier. Elle était tout simplement incapable de saisir la plus petite de leurs interactions. Si elle se montrait agressive, c'était parce qu'ils empiétaient sur son territoire, perturbaient sa pensée et même souvent se montraient indélicats et violents avec elle, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Qui n'était pas effrayée par ce qu'il ne comprenait pas ? N'était-ce pas d'ailleurs pour ça qu'au départ ses parents avaient ressenti le besoin de la faire suivre par un psychologue malgré son jeune âge?

Puis, un jour alors qu'elle avait huit ans et qu'elle était en train de disséquer le chat que lui avaient offert ses parents pour son dernier anniversaire…. ( _C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle entrait en contact avec une créature de cette espèce ! Il était si doux, si bizarre ! Elle l'avait adoré…puis il avait ronronné et il avait ABSOLUMENT fallu qu'elle sache comment il fonctionnait ! Ronronner, c'était tellement cool ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'était pas capable de faire la même chose ?!_ )… et que sa mère, l'ayant surprise en pleine acte l'avait giflé de toutes ses forces, une pensée avait traversé l'esprit d'Hanji.

Elle haïssait ces humains.

Ils ne comprenaient rien, la traitaient d'insensible quand les seuls qui étaient incapables d'empathie, c'étaient eux. Ils étaient bruyants, détruisaient tout sur leurs passages et tout ce qui les intéressaient en retour, c'était leur 'bonheur', leur 'standard'. Hanji aurait mille fois préférée trouver un moyen d'étudier le chat sans avoir à le tuer, pouvoir ne vivre qu'avec lui, dans une maison loin de tout, que de se retrouver à devoir passer le reste de sa vie aux côtés de ces humains sous prétexte qu'elle leur ressemblait un peu physiquement.

Sur le coup, sa haine avait été si forte, qu'elle avait attaqué sa mère.

Hanji l'avait brutalement poussée. Elle était tombée à la renverse et sa tête était venue frapper contre le coin de la cheminée dans un bruit sourd. Elle s'était effondrée, immobile. Et là, avait coulé le sang. Une fois cette explosion de colère passée, Hanji s'était immédiatement calmée. La plupart du temps, c'était comme ça qu'elle fonctionnait, il lui fallait tout faire sortir pour retrouver son état initial de calme joyeux. Oui, parce qu'en dépit de ce qu'on pouvait penser, Hanji était joyeuse. Elle aimait la vie et son environnement. Surtout quand on ne la forçait pas à interagir avec ceux dont elle avait peur.

Elle avait compris, pour avoir déjà tué plusieurs petits rongeurs (elle les trouvait en général près du cellier, dans les cuisines du manoir) qu'au bout d'un certain moment, le saignement pouvait conduire à la mort. Elle avait déjà calculé combien de temps il fallait à une souris pour mourir après un coup sur la tête, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle devait s'intéresser à un humain.

Elle avait tenté de redresser sa mère. Sa tête lui avait alors paru si légère et son corps si frêle, si cassable, que toute la haine qu'elle avait ressentie à son encontre s'était comme envolée.

Non, pas envolée. Transformée.

Hanji venait de comprendre où elle avait fauté. Elle avait eu peur d'eux et donc décidé de ne s'intéresser qu'aux animaux. Elle avait reporté son amour et son attention sur les animaux, parce qu'elle s'était cru incapable de comprendre les humains. Et elle avait eu tort ! C'était eux, qu'elle devait étudier. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de les d'aller vers eux auparavant. Elle avait fait comme eux, elle les avait repoussés par crainte et les avait condamnés.

A partir de cet instant, Hanji avait décidé de les aimer plus que quiconque d'autre au monde.

Elle avait choisi de leur dédier sa vie et d'un jour parvenir à percer tous les mystères qui pouvaient entourer leur existence et leur mode de fonctionnement. C'était à cet exact moment, alors qu'elle entreprenait de réparer sa mère comme celle-ci s'était efforcé de réparer ses peluches, avec du fil et une aiguille, qu'Hanji avait décidé de devenir 'docteur' ( _en réalité, elle voulait être bien plus que ça, comme une sorte de scientifique spécialisé dans l'espèce humaine, mais aucun mot n'existait pour désigner son aspiration alors, elle allait devoir faire avec…)_

C'était à partir de ce jour qu'elle avait changé d'attitude.

Elle les avait observés, parfois singés ( _surtout le sourire, apparemment ça mettait les autres plus à l'aise_ ) et surtout avait mis un point d'honneur à très clairement leur expliquer ce qu'elle voulait, quand elle le voulait et pourquoi elle le voulait. Au bout d'un moment, même parler de ses propres émotions lui semblait parfaitement habituel ( _bien qu'elle utilise le même champ lexical qu'eux en la matière, ils ne paraissaient jamais vraiment comprendre ses sentiments, mais soit ! C'était finalement ce qui les rendait si mignons…_ )Ses parents au moins avaient fini par s'habituer et leurs interactions avaient quitté la zone d'inconfort quand Hanji avait exprimé son envie de faire évoluer l'entreprise familiale vers d'autres sphères et quant au final ses projets s'étaient avérés être les plus rentables et les plus innovateurs du siècle ( _quand bien même plusieurs questions d'éthiques se posaient sur la manière dont elle mettait au point ses procédures d'interventions ou même avait l'idée d'inventer tel ou tel avancée nano technologique en matière de médecine…._ ).

Puis Erwin Smith était entré dans sa vie.

Et enfin, celle-ci avait trouvé son véritable sens.

Même si au départ, Hanji n'avait accepté de quitter sa cage dorée que parce que le jeune commandant Smith lui avait promis un monde nouveau. Un monde de découverte et de mystères dont elle n'osait même pas rêvé. Elle avait fini par trouver bien davantage. ( _En effet son père avait compris qu'il valait mieux lui donner tout ce qu'elle désirait sans se poser de questions s'il voulait continuer à prospérer. Sa fille était une véritable poule aux œufs d'or après tout…mais il ne pouvait ignorer les 'standards' de sa société et il avait fini par cacher au monde entier ses activités et son existence, en la faisant passer pour malade et faible.)_

Une fois enrôlée dans le projet du Survey Corp. Hanji avait rencontré Levi Ackermann.

Au premier coup d'œil, elle sut qu'il était comme elle.

Enfin, comme elle pour la base. C'est-à-dire absolument pas humain. Dans les faits ? Il avait choisi une toute autre voie qu'elle pour survivre dans cette société dirigée par les _autres_. Hanji, elle, avait opté pour l'hyper exposition. Elle disait tout, montrait tout, se laissait entièrement aller quitte à se retrouver en marge. C'était une méthode qui avait fait ses preuves et quand elle voulait la paix, tout le monde était plus qu'heureux de lui offrir son espace. Ce qui avait ses avantages et ses inconvénients.

Mais Levi, lui, au contraire avait choisi l'indifférence.

Il ne livrait absolument rien. Il était une sorte de coquille vide, même pas assez doué pour jouer la comédie et singer les humains comme il était parfois arriver à Hanji de le faire. Non, lui, il était presque trop honnête. Un peu comme lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle se contentait de regarder les autres en silence. Levi était du type à jouer un rôle, comme un robot. Il avait fait absolument tout ce qu'Erwin lui avait demandé. Il avait convaincu Gunther Schultz de rejoindre les forces armées. Il avait tabassé Eld Jinn et gagné son respect, puis l'avait emmené de force à l'académie avant d'aider à faire arrêter le gang auquel le blond appartenait. Il avait sauvé Petra Ral quand son gang avait été en danger puis avait redonné un sens à sa vie en la convainquant de rejoindre le Survey Corp, il avait aidé Oluo Bozado à échapper à la colère de la famille de riches plutôt influente qu'il avait roulé dans la farine, sans passer par la case 'condamné à perpétuité' …

…et ils avaient tous fini par croire à son petit jeu du bon leader un peu maladroit après le Camp de Keith Shadis.

Mais pas Hanji ( _elle n'était pas très sûre de ce que pouvait penser Moblit Berner de toute cette situation, car il était un cas spécial à lui tout seul et qu'elle avait décidé de le laisser tranquille, dans son coin._ ) Hanji, elle, elle savait que Levi jouait la comédie. Mais qu'à l'intérieur, il devait être comme elle à l'époque. Apeuré, en colère, incroyablement en colère. Il les tenait tous à une distance abyssale du 'vrai lui' en leur permettant tout simplement d'interpréter comme bon leur semblait ses actions et ses paroles ( _ses si rares paroles_ ). Ils pouvaient faire absolument tout ce qu'ils voulaient, il se contentait de dire non quand c'était vraiment trop invasif mais pour le reste, il semblait pouvoir accepter chacune de leurs lubies. Et les autres avaient eu le malheur d'interpréter cet état de fait comme une marque d'affection maladroite…

….Les pauvres fous.

Bien qu'aucun d'eux ne soient un 'humain' typiquement humain comme Hanji en avait toujours rencontré, ils étaient encore trop 'normaux', coincés par les standards de leur société pour être à même de comprendre Levi, comme elle, elle le comprenait. Le fait qu'elle n'arrive pas à détacher sonregard de lui, ( _quand bien même il n'était pas question pour elle de le mettre sur une table de dissection_ ), c'était tout nouveau pour Hanji. Elle ne détestait pas la solitude et se fichait pas mal qu'on la trouve 'étrange' ( _et encore c'était sûrement l'appellation la plus gentille qu'on puisse lui donner_ ) mais parfois elle était sujette à une sorte de mélancolie. Une espèce de tristesse ou de manque qu'elle trompait en choisissant de se donner corps et âme à la réalisation d'un nouveau projet.

Levi avait complètement rempli ce manque.

Il la fascinait. Comment pouvait-il être si différent et pourtant exactement comme elle ? Un rebut de la société, une bizarrerie, une anomalie…Elle avait donc, pour la première fois de sa vie, changée d'angles d'approche. Elle ne voulait pas l'étudier. Elle voulait l'approcher, l'attirer, lui parler. Quand elle n'était que joie et enthousiasme, lui n'était que colère et tristesse. Il avait dû vivre d'autres choses dans sa vie, des choses qui l'avaient poussé à adopter cette réponse plutôt qu'une autre. Mais son état d'automate ne plaisait pas à Hanji. Elle l'avait harcelé, avait cherché toutes les informations possibles et inimaginables à son sujet.

Elle voulait le sauver. Elle voulait qu'ensemble, ils se sauvent. Qu'ils forment leur propre société, en marge de celle des autres.

Elle voulait l'énerver, le décoincer, le rendre heureux, nerveux…elle voulait Levi. Le vrai. Celui qu'il semblait avoir scellé loin. Très, très loin tout au fond de lui.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cela faisait déjà neuf mois qu'ils se connaissaient tous.

Et tout comme l'avait prévue Hanji, Levi et elle s'entendaient à merveille.

Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il était bien plus à l'aise en sa compagnie qu'en celle de tout autre personne. Aucun d'eux n'essayait de changer l'autre, ils s'emboîtaient comme les deux pièces d'un puzzle. Elle n'acceptait que de lui qu'il tempère ses ardeurs, qu'il la touche ( _pour la frapper essentiellement, mais c'était déjà bien plus qu'elle n'avait connu de toute sa vie_ ). Elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire sortir de ses gongs et avec qui il craquait et finissait par parler ( _à mi- mots_ ) de ses doutes et ses pensées ( _il suffisait qu'elle insiste un peu…beaucoup…mais c'était une sorte de rituel entre eux !_ ) Bien que Levi paraisse tout faire pour fuir sa présence au final, ils finissaient toujours glué ensemble. Hanji n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que s'il l'avait vraiment voulu, Levi aurait pu la repousser de façon définitive ( _même les ordres qu'il avait reçu d'Erwin de la garder à l'œil, n'auraient pu l'empêcher de se débarrasser d'elle s'il n'avait accepté déjà qu'elle trouble sa tranquillité d'esprit)._

De fil en aiguilles, Hanji en était même à venu à apprécier les autres membres de leur groupe d'E.C1.

Le petit monde dont elle avait toujours rêvé se construisait, lentement mais sûrement. Le plus grand choc pour elle étant de constater qu'elle était capable d'aimer, de façon un peu plus tordue certes, mais très ressemblante à celle des autres. Du coup, la reconnaissance qu'elle éprouvait pour Erwin d'avoir su déceler en elle un potentiel quelconque et de lui avoir donné sa chance en dépit du fait qu'il n'avait aucune assurance de pouvoir la manipuler à sa guise, ne cessait d'augmenter de jour en jour. Il ne restait plus qu'un petit détail à régler….

La sonnerie qui marquait le début des cours n'avait pas encore retenti et pourtant, guidé par l'incroyable ponctualité de leur Capitaine, tous les E.C étaient déjà présents dans la salle.

Ils discutaient entre eux du dernier épisode de la série culte du moment ( _Hanji y avait jeté un œil par curiosité mais elle ne voyait pas trop l'intérêt de suivre les aventures d'une fille faussement moche en quête du grand amour. Si elle arrêtait de se mettre tout ce fardas sur la figure, nul doute qu'elle aurait déjà trouvé un mâle consentant pour accouplement et mariage si affinité_ )

On était le 25 Décembre et Levi venait tout juste d'avoir, quinze ans.

Récemment, il était d'une humeur exécrable ( _à cause de la disparition récente dans sa vie d'une certaine hôtesse appelée Carla et de son jeune fils. Des gens qui devaient être, si Hanji suivait son instinct, extraordinaires pour avoir si facilement pulvérisés sa carapace d'indifférence en si peu de temps !_ ) Mais Hanji n'avait pas perdu de vu son projet de le rendre, totalement et sincèrement heureux. Même si pour ça, elle devait d'abord, à chaque fois, lui arracher de force son masque de robot.

Raison pour laquelle elle avait débarqué ce matin-là dans la salle de classe avec un ours en peluche d'un mètre soixante( _quasiment de la taille de Levi_ ) au pelage noir et soyeux, un air grincheux plaqué sur le visage et un gros ruban rose autour du cou. Elle vint poser sa trouvaille sur le bureau du Capitaine et eut la satisfaction ultime de le voir écarquiller les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde. Puis sans perdre une minute, surfant sur la vague de sa surprise, elle hurla : « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MON GOBELIN D'AMOUR ! » Cette fois-ci le visage de Levi s'était entièrement décomposé. Il était rapidement passé du choc, aux questions, puis une flamme de colère intense s'alluma aussi vite qu'elle s'éteignit dans son regard bleu d'acier. Pour qu'enfin, son masque d'indifférence reprenne l'exacte place qu'il avait quitté tandis que Levi croisait les bras sur son torse. Comme il le faisait toujours quand il voulait leur signifier son mécontentement.

Hanji venait sans doute de découvrir une nouvelle donnée sur son sujet favori.

Levi haïssait son anniversaire.

Ce qui selon ce qu'elle savait d'elle-même était un fait plutôt étrange. Les gens comme elle ne détestaient pas une vulgaire date. Ils se contentaient de complètement la zapper.

Hanji elle-même oubliait toujours le sien. Les anniversaires, c'était un peu une autre de ces conventions humaines. Rien d'étonnant à ce que ça ne corresponde pas forcément aux standards de Levi. Habituellement, Hanji n'aurait pas insisté sur la question. Mais la haine de Levi l'intriguait. Que cette fête l'indiffère c'était compréhensible, mais pourquoi était-il en colère ? Depuis qu'ils étaient tous les sept réunis, ils cherchaient toujours une occasion de passer plus de temps ensemble et de faire la fête ( _bien que Levi se contente de les laisser squatter sa chambre et de ne pas systématiquement refuser leurs invitations dans les salles d'arcade pour donner l'illusion de ne pas s'en contre-foutre_ ) Il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que l'un d'entre eux sache pour sa date d'anniversaire et tente de transformer l'occasion en fête géante…

Sauf que visiblement, pour le coup, à en croire les mines ahuris des autres E.C, seule Hanji avait été assez curieuse pour découvrir le pot aux roses.

Levi avait toujours les bras croisés sur son torse : « Quatr'yeux, il faut v _raiment_ que tu te trouves un meilleur passe-temps que de fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires…ça devient vraiment malsain.

\- Oh, mais Levichou, tu sais à quel point je t'adore, je n'aurais jamais manqué le jour de ton anniversaire ! Alors, mon cadeau te plait ? » Levi jeta un coup d'œil rapide et sceptique à l'ours en peluche géant : « Tu te fous de moi ? Tu crois que j'ai quel âge, sept ans ? Combien t'a payé cette merde ?

\- Le prix n'a aucune importance pour ceux qu'on aime !

\- Je ne vais pas accepter ton ours en peluche la Binoclarde. Sors-moi ce truc de mon bureau et tire-toi. » Oluo intervint : « Capitaine ! Joyeux Anniversaire ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai jamais pensé à chercher la date de votre…

\- Merci Oluo, maintenant oublie-moi avec ça ! Je ne veux pas le fêter. » Petra était elle aussi visiblement très choquée d'avoir pu louper une date aussi importante : « Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est inutile. » Eld était surpris et visiblement consterné par la situation: « Inutile ? Tu plaisantes ! Il faut à tout prix marquer le coup ! » Oluo agita la tête avec vigueur : « Je pourrais hacker le ...

\- Non. » La réponse de Levi avait été directe et assurée. Eld continua pourtant : « Ou alors on pourrait parler à l'ami de mon ami pour se faire des fausses cartes d'identité et…

\- Non. » Petra leva un doigt et proposa malgré tout : « Ou alors, on pourrait aller dans l'appartement de…

\- Non ! » Levi se redressa et agrippa la peluche : « J'accepte cette horreur. Je la ramène chez moi et c'est la seule chose que j'accepterais de votre part de toute cette foutue journée. On s'est bien compris ? » Petra était outrée : « Quoi ?! Mais ce n'est que le cadeau d'Hanji !

\- Rendez-lui la monnaie après avoir divisé le prix entre vous. » Hanji admira la technique. Bien que déçus, il était difficile de dire non à un compromis fait par Levi. Levi ne faisait après tout que très rarement des compromis. Il lui était plus facile de ne pas se mettre en colère et d'accepter de leur céder un brin de terrain que de les repousser et se montrer vulnérable. Mais Hanji n'avait toujours aucune intention de le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Aujourd'hui, Levi le robot allait très certainement perdre un ou deux boulons, foi d'Hanji Zoe !

Après tout, s'il détestait ce jour, ça en faisait le jour parfait pour le déstabiliser !

Elle passa donc toute la matinée à le harceler de petit mots, de tapes sur l'épaules et de textos pour lui souhaiter un 'Joyeux Anniversaire' et lui mettre les nerfs à vif. S'il craquait et qu'ils se disputaient, alors Hanji aurait fait un pas de plus vers le vrai Levi. Celui qui serait obligé de s'exprimer sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il parvint à tenir bon, jusqu'au déjeuner ( _il était coriace le bougre_ ) et Hanji commençait à être à court d'idée quand Gunther déclara soudain ( _entre deux bouchées_ ) : « Pour la religion chrétienne, le 25 Décembre est la date à laquelle est né le Messie, le fils de Dieu. C'est une date symbolique et importante à laquelle on célèbre tous les enfants du monde et les couvre de cadeaux… » Gunther avait des ancêtres Antyens, des Allemands si Hanji se souvenait bien.

Jusque-là comme ils avaient senti le malaise qui entourait l'anniversaire de Levi, aucun d'eux ( _à part Hanji)_ n'avait osé en reparler.

Gunther était un peu spécial. Il vivait à son propre rythme et il était difficile de savoir ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête. En ça, il ressemblait un peu à Moblit du point de vue d'Hanji. Mais la plupart du temps, ces remarques à l'ouest lui plaisaient beaucoup. Et là, il venait de lui la meilleure idée du siècle : « Et si on emmenait Levi dans le quartier Antyen de Shinganshina ? » Levi faillit en laisser tomber sa fourchette. Un énorme sourire fleurit sur le visage d'Hanji alors qu'elle s'expliquait : « Je pense que pour l'occasion, ils ont dû décorer et que ça doit être la fête là-bas ! » Tous les E.C trouvèrent l'idée formidable. Levi était en train de serrer sa fourchette, très très fort. Il siffla : « Non. Je rentre chez moi dès que les cours sont finis. » Petra s'insurgea : « C'est injuste Capitaine ! Qu'on la paie ou non, Hanji est la seule à avoir pu te faire un cadeau ! » Hanji acquiesça avec un air dramatique : « Tu es un méchant gobelin Levi, tu leur dois au moins une sortie… » Levi ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, puis parut peser le pour et le contre.

S'il craquait maintenant, il allait être obligé de s'expliquer ou de leur montrer une partie de lui-même qu'il voulait garder pour lui…

Dans un soupir à fendre l'âme il céda : « Très bien. J'accepte de vous suivre si Hanji promet de me foutre la paix jusqu'à demain !

\- Promis juré ! » Il fallait à présent qu'ils réussissent à faire de cette journée quelque chose de sympathique et d'inoubliable. Hanji avait échoué à faire sortir de vrai Levi de sa carapace mais tout n'était pas perdu si elle parvenait à lui envoyer un petit rayon d'espoir et de bonne humeur. Elle était confiante. Mine de rien, les E.C étaient

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le quartier Antyen après être passés chez Levi pour y poser ( _ce nom allait à merveille à cet ours, parfois Oluo avait des traits de génie)_ , le groupe ne put rester de marbre face au spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Des lumières, des décorations féériques, de la fausse neige, une chorale, un gigantesque marché où de nombreux Food Truck partageaient des mets aux senteurs alléchantes…des couples, des familles, une large foule de badauds, souriante et effervescente qui se bousculait à peine dans la joie et la bonne humeur…Mais où était donc passé l'ancienne Shinganshina ? La saleté ? Les saoulards ? Même Levi ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler l'endroit avec admiration et incrédulité. Malgré le froid polaire qui leur mordait la peau, l'ambiance était chaleureuse. A chaque coin de rue il y avait des activités, comme de la sculpture sur glace, une patinoire, des spectacles de rue…ils étaient encore en pleine contemplation quand Levi avoua, à demi-mot : « Je déteste mon anniversaire. J'ai toujours détesté mon anniversaire. Rien de bon n'arrive jamais lorsque je le fête. C'est juste pourri. Et triste. » Hanji fut prise de court.

Bingo. Elle l'avait touché ! Il se livrait enfin, un peu….

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents : « Ça tombe bien alors. Apparemment, on ne fête pas ton anniversaire ici, c'est celui de…- _elle plissa les yeux pour mieux lire ce qu'il y avait écrit sur l'écriteau d'un religieux un peu fou qui déambulait parmi la foule_ \- …du bébé Jésus ! Alors il n'y a aucun mal à ce qu'on s'amuse non ? » Puis aux anges, elle l'attira à sa suite.

Ils s'amusèrent jusqu'à pas d'heures. Et parvinrent à chacun lui faire un petit cadeau malgré tout. Une sucrerie à manger, une babiole, un tour sur la patinoire ( _Il n'en avait jamais fait de sa vie, mais il n'était même pas tombé une seule fois alors qu'Hanji avait passé tout son temps les quatre fers en l'air, quelle injustice !_ ) etc. Et avant la fin de la soirée, ils avaient tous fini, un pot de 'lait de poule' chaud dans la main à squatter le banc d'un parc où plusieurs personnes ( _dont beaucoup de couples_ ) faisaient une balade nocturne.

Le brouhaha de leurs voix amusées berça Levi.

Il finit par lever les yeux au ciel, comme il l'avait fait l'année précédente, par réflexe. C'était étrange. Au fond, c'était exactement la même scène. Le même moment. Les étoiles étaient là, distantes et froides. Son cœur était toujours aussi gelé à l'intérieur et sa colère toujours aussi présente, l'obnubilant. Il n'avait rien oublié. Il se souvenait de ce qu'on lui avait arraché. De ce qu'il avait perdu. Et pourtant, le capharnaüm des idiots qui s'agitaient autour de lui ne cessait de le distraire. Il ne pouvait plus se sentir seul. Et la journée n'avait pas été aussi terrible et sujette aux idées noires qu'elle l'avait été un an auparavant…

Etre distrait, ce n'était pas si mal en fin de compte.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ainsi, près d'un an plus tard, alors que ça faisait des mois que Levi s'était plus ou moins accoutumé à la ' _vie de famille_ ' que lui avaient imposé Kenny et Erwin, il s'attendait absolument à tout de la part des E.C.

Enfin à tout sauf au fait qu'Hanji débarque, un beau jour, en plein weekend, dans sa chambre et le tanne toute l'après-midi pour savoir s'il voulait quelque chose de particulier comme cadeau d'anniversaire et qu'il craque : « Que tu me fiches la paix ! Un jour entier sans entendre ta voix ou voir ta sale tronche, ce serait le bonheur ultime !

\- Aaawn, Levichou ! Sois sérieux un peu…je veux te faire un super cadeau pour tes dix-sept ans !

\- Mais, je suis sérieux là ! Regarde bien, c'est ma tête de sériosité ultime.

\- Ca n'existe pas la sériosité. Et tu as cette sale tronche tous les jours.

\- Je suis sérieux tous les jours.» Hanji s'agita sur place, insatisfaite. Eren, bien qu'il n'ait naturellement pas le droit de se trouver dans la chambre de Levi, était en train de squatter sans vergogne, assis dans bras de M. Grumpy comme s'il s'agissait d'un fauteuil sur mesure ( _ce gosse était la mignonnerie incarnée ! Ses yeux étaient les deux plus belles merveilles du monde et Hanji ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de l'embrasser partout et de lui faire de gros câlins ! Une grande première pour elle ! Ça avait été le coup de foudre au premier regard !)_ Hanji avait posé les yeux sur lui et se serait sans doute précipité pour l'étouffer d'un câlin monumental si elle n'avait pas été obsédée par l'idée de faire LE cadeau du siècle à Levi. Elle se plaignit d'une voix nasillarde ( _celle qui avait le don de mettre les nerfs de Levi à vif. Ça allait lui apprendre à être méchant…)_ : « Aaaangeeeel ! Dis lui de me dire ce qu'il veut pour son anniversaire ! » Eren avait relevé les yeux de son livre d'images comme s'il se rendait compte à l'instant de leur présence.

En réalité, ce gosse était un vrai hyperactif. Il n'y avait que Levi pour réussir à le faire tenir un peu en place…

Eren avait froncé le nez ( _troooop mignooon !)_ et demandé : « L'anniversaire de Levi ? » Puis l'information avait fait son chemin dans son petit ( _et si adorable_ ) crâne, une lueur d'intérêt avait fait flamboyer ses prunelles magnétiques et il s'était écrié : « C'est l'anniversaire de Levi ? Quand ?! » Levi avait tiqué et gronder : « Hey, Quatr'yeux !Je te file une idée de cadeau si tu ne réponds pas à ….

\- Le 25 Décembre mon petit chou à la crème angélique ! » Levi poussa un juron. Hanji ne voulait plus de son idée de cadeau à la noix. Si quelqu'un était capable d'accomplir l'impossible avec le _vrai_ Levi et le sortir presque immédiatement, tout nu et sans prévenir, de sa carapace de ténèbres, c'était sans aucun doute Angel. Le fait que Levi refuse de lui dire sa date d'anniversaire prouvait qu'il craignait ( _émotionnellement parlant_ ) ce que cette petite boule d'énergie allait pouvoir lui concocter. Les peurs de Levi étaient les meilleures amies d'Hanji. Grâce à Eren, Levi le robot n'était déjà pratiquement plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Ce petit bonhomme était une arme massive, il pouvait mettre leur grand Capitaine dans tous ses états en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire ouf.

Eren avait sauté sur ses pieds, l'air choqué : « C'est à la fin de la semaine ! » Levi grogna : « Hey ! Morveux oublie que… » Mais déjà l'enfant était en train de courir dans le couloir en hurlant : « Maman ! L'anniversaire de Levi est à la fin de la semaine ! Il faut qu'on lui fasse une surprise ! » Le rire de Carla lui répondit : « Eren, mon lapin, ce n'est plus une surprise si tu hurles dans le couloir alors qu'il est à la maison ! » Levi avait alors vrillé Hanji du regard : « Tu vas me le payer binoclarde. » Elle lui répondit d'un sourire : « Moi aussi je t'aime gnome d'amour… »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Du coup le 24 Décembre, Levi fut invité par les E.C à se promener dans le même quartier Antyen que l'année précédente.

L'ambiance y était déjà au beau fixe et ils s'amusèrent autant que la fois d'avant. Dans les faits, aucun d'eux ne pouvaient être présent pour le 25 Décembre et Levi aurait aimé quelque part que cette bonne coïncidence le libère de la corvée d'avoir à supporter toutes leurs bonnes intentions et leurs 'Joyeux Anniversaire' intempestifs. Quand il pensait qu'il lui faudrait encore vivre un pénible premier anniversaire en famille, Levi avait juste envie de s'enfuir loin, très loin… (Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Kenny ose lui faire ça ! Lui qui avait passé près de douze ans à oublier cette date ! Comment osait-il participer à cette mascarade ?!).

Il était donc rentré assez tard ce soir-là puisqu'ils avaient tenu à lui souhaiter proprement un 'bon anniversaire' à minuit.

Une fois arrivé dans le salon, il avait trouvé Carla, le nez plongé dans ses livres de comptes. Dans le canapé, l'un des pieds d'Eren dépassait dans un sens bizarre, comme si le sommeil l'avait fauché en plein vol et posé son cadavre dans le sofa comme on retrouve certains débris sur les plages après la marée. Sur la table, un petit gâteau au chocolat ainsi qu'un paquet cadeau ultra mal emballé, trônaient fièrement. Levi avait marqué une pause. Carla avait relevé les yeux vers lui puis annoncé avec enthousiasme : « Bonsoir mon grand ! Joyeux Anniversaire !

\- Merci. » Levi commençait à être rôdé par l'exercice donc sa voix avait été un peu moins glaciale et forcée qu'il ne s'en était cru capable. Son regard s'était ensuite à nouveau posé sur le gâteau et le cadeau…s'il ne se trompait pas alors… : « Eren tenait absolument à être le premier à te souhaiter un Joyeux Anniversaire…on a été faire du shopping pour te trouver ton cadeau, puis à la superette pour le gâteau…je voulais l'aider mais il voulait tout faire tout seul…j'ai choisi une recette basique, au chocolat pour être sûr que ce ne soit pas trop raté…mais comme il voulait que tu sois le premier à le découper, je ne peux pas te garantir le goût. Quelque part, il vaut mieux qu'il dorme, si c'est vraiment immangeable, tu pourras t'en débarrasser… »

Levi s'était avancé vers le gâteau et l'avait zyeuté de haut.

Vu comme ça, il avait juste l'air un peu brûlé sur les bords…

Il déglutit : « Où est Kenny ? » Carla haussa les épaules : « Je ne sais pas vraiment…probablement sorti boire… » Levi ne savait vraiment pas comment ils faisaient pour s'entendre tous les deux. Ni même quel genre de relation ils entretenaient vraiment. Pour lui, c'était le grand mystère et d'un côté, il préférait que ça reste comme ça. Savoir s'ils étaient sexuellement actifs ce serait vraiment LA limite pour son cerveau (le contraire l'aurait été avec son oncle mais bon ces jours-ci, il n'osait plus s'avancer. Carla était une magicienne de l'impossible) Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais savoir que son oncle était absent le soulageait. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit manger ce gâteau ou ouvrir ce cadeau. C'était un sentiment inédit et déboussolant.

Est-ce qu'il se sentait gêné ?

Carla le fixait, toujours un sourire aux lèvres : « Tu préfères attendre qu'Eren se réveille ? » Levi nia de la tête. Oh ciel, non. C'était déjà assez pénible de faire face au sourire condescendant et malicieux de la mère Jäeger… Levi pris le gâteau, un couteau et son cadeau, puis il partit s'installer dans le canapé, aux côtés d'Eren. Au moins là, il échappait à l'examen minutieux du regard pétillant de Carla.

L'enfant était allongé dans une position que seule sa flexibilité infantile lui permettait de trouver agréable. Levi retint un grognement quand l'idée qu'Eren aurait mal au cou en se réveillant le traversa. Il posa sa charge sur la table basse et entreprit de mieux l'installer en lui posant la tête sur sa cuisse. Eren soupira d'aise. Levi leva les yeux au ciel, halluciné. Souvent, il se demandait s'il n'était pas tout simplement en train de devenir fou…Il découpa une tranche de gâteau (c'était dur…mauvais signe) et la porta à sa bouche. Carla s'était légèrement décalée sur sa chaise pour tenter de l'apercevoir. Comme il restait silencieux, elle demanda, un peu nerveuse : « Alors ? Il est bon ? » Levi ne trouvait pas les mots.

C'était incroyable.

C'était exactement le même goût.

Un goût lointain.

Presque totalement effacé.

Nostalgique, triste et angoissant.

Mais en même temps si….

Carla insista : « Levi ? Est-ce qu'il est…

\- Il est dégueulasse. Dur comme la pierre. Immangeable. Est-ce que c'était vraiment du chocolat ? » L'émotion qui transpirait de sa voix venait de lui couper la respiration. Avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait, une larme lui roulait le long de la joue. Il l'essuya bien vite. Carla poussa un geignement : « Oh ! Levi, je suis désolée ! J'aurais dû l'aider même s'il ne le voulait pas…je vais le jeter…

\- Non. » Carla parut étonnée : « Mais, tu as dit que…

\- Je vais le manger. » A ces mots, il décala un peu Eren, se leva et se dirigea vers le frigo. Là, il prit la brique de jus de fruit et s'en servit un grand verre. Il retourna ensuite à sa place et s'évertua à manger tout le petit gâteau en le ramollissant d'une gorgée de liquide à chaque fois. Il ouvrit le cadeau après avoir terminé dans un silence quasi religieux. Il s'agissait d'un étui de protection pour portable. Dessus, il y avait de représenté….L'idée d'avoir à se balader avec ça sur son téléphone était très loin de l'enchanter….mais bon.

Il posa une main distraite sur la tête d'Eren et soupira.

Il devait vraiment être en train de devenir fou.

Le lendemain, l'anniversaire surprise qu'on lui avait préparé, finit par être une véritable surprise.

Levi n'était pas du genre à se préoccuper de l'emploi du temps d'autrui. Donc quand ses amis lui avait dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le rencontre ce samedi 25 Décembre, il avait juste accepté leurs excuses. Et bien entendu quand Carla lui avait demandé d'aller à la superette pour lui acheter une plaquette de beurre (parce qu'Eren avait tout utilisé la veille sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte) il avait juste obéi. Tout ça pour qu'ils surgissent tous de nulle part à son retour en lui hurlant 'Surprise' au visage. Si Levi avait été armé, il y aurait probablement eu un ou deux décès à déplorer en plus de son anniversaire le 25 Décembre à partir de ce jour…il n'y avait pas idée d'essayer de surprendre un Ackermann. Ces idiots aimaient vraiment jouer avec le feu…

La fête fut complètement chaotique (pourquoi est-ce que les E.C s'entendaient aussi bien avec sa famille ? Est-ce qu'il n'y avait vraiment PERSONNE pour se rendre compte que cette situation était bizarre ?)

Le monde ne tournait vraiment plus rond depuis qu'il avait rencontré ce môme dans cette ruelle…

Les autres se moquèrent bien évidemment de sa coque de portable (oui, il l'avait mise pour faire plaisir à Eren…) sauf Hanji qui voulait à tout prix la même. Au moment du gâteau, Eren vint s'installer entre ses jambes, comme il le faisait souvent et lui servit avec enthousiasme un morceau de sa part dans une assiette. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas pris la peine de prendre deux cuillères et posaient sur lui ses deux pupilles verte d'eau flamboyante alors qu'il déclarait pour la mille et unième fois : « Joyeux Anniversaire, Levi ! » Levi considéra un instant la cuillère qu'il lui tendait, tout sourire. Puis son regard scintillant où un vert feuille éclatant était piqueté par un millier d'étoile bleu ciel. Avant même qu'il n'ait réfléchi à ce qu'il faisait, Levi s'était retrouvé à ouvrir la bouche pour laisser l'enfant lui enfourné une bouchée de gâteau à la crème.

Sous le regard ahuris de tous les invités….

…qui n'était pas sans savoir à quel point il pouvait être maniaque de l'hygiène et la propreté…

Hanji avait littéralement fondu sur place.

Elle en était maintenant certaine. Avec Angel comme allié, le vrai Levi allait non seulement très vite n'avoir plus un seul recoin de solitude où se cacher mais en plus de ça, il n'en aurait sûrement plus aucune envie d'ici peu.

Mais ça, c'était sans compter sur la malédiction qui semblait peser sur Levi et sur tous ceux qu'ils aimaient.

Quelques mois plus tard, en été, un terrible accident avait fauché toute la famille Jäeger-Ackermann alors qu'ils venaient chercher Levi pour leurs premières vacances ensemble.

Ne laissant derrière eux qu'Eren.

Inconscient et luttant pour sa survie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la fin de cette année-là, le 25 Décembre, Levi se rendit seul au Labo2.

Il pénétra dans la chambre où était allongé Eren. Une énorme quantité de machines en tout genre était encore branché sur lui. Le bip bip du moniteur donnait des hauts le cœur à Levi. Ce gamin était la vitalité incarné, le voir couvert de bandages et immobile….c'était bien plus dur que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

….Selon les dires d'Hanji, Eren n'allait rester qu'un an dans cet état…

C'était difficile à croire quand on le voyait comme ça. Mais Levi avait décidé, pour la première fois de sa vie, de mettre toute sa foi et ses espoirs en quelqu'un. Il savait qu'Eren allait guérir. Eren devait guérir. Parce qu'à cause de lui, Levi n'était plus le même. Sa rage et sa colère s'étaient évanouis dans la nuit noire avant même qu'il n'ait compris quand ou comment. Son monde s'était réorganisé, complètement reformé autour d'une seule et même existence.

Celle du gamin.

Il n'avait pas oublié Farlan et Isabel. Il ne le pourrait sans doute jamais.

Mais rien n'était pareil. Depuis Eren, il se sentait incapable de retourner tranquillement au vide et au néant qui le caractérisait. Il espérait, doutait et espérait à nouveau. Il lui était même arrivé une fois ou deux de s'adresser malgré lui à une entité supérieure pour lui demander de ne pas lui arracher à nouveau sa raison de vivre… Il lui était mille fois plus facile de tenir bon, de jouer son rôle et de se battre depuis qu'il savait qu'il le faisait pour quelqu'un d'autre. Pour la survie et la sécurité d'Eren, il devait tout faire pour anéantir ceux qui l'avaient mis dans cet état…

Levi ne l'approcha pas.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir le toucher, mais l'enfant avait encore l'air trop fragile. Il avait l'air de presque pouvoir s'effriter. Alors Levi ne prit pas de risque. Il se contenta de le fixer. Longtemps. Comme pour graver ses traits dans son esprit. Comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas fou et qu'il avait vraiment raison de croire en la guérison d'Eren, qu'il avait vraiment une raison de combattre.

Son portable vibra.

Il le sortit de la poche de sa veste et contempla l'écran lumineux. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'allumer la lumière. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir Eren en pleine lumière. La scène, à peine éclairée par la lueur lunaire lui fendait déjà bien assez le cœur.

C'était un message de la part d'Eld.

Ses amis l'attendaient, avec conviction, pour fêter son anniversaire. Ils avaient trouvé ça d'autant plus important maintenant que Levi était seul au monde et qu'Eren se retrouvait dans cet état. Levi avait accepté sans vraiment accepté de participer à leur fête, même si son cœur n'y était pas du tout. Il savait qu'ils n'allaient rien faire d'extraordinaire, par respect pour son deuil. Pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, il fut reconnaissant (en quelques sortes) qu'on l'empêche de passer cette nuit seul. Il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir le temps de penser ou de se confronter à ses démons intérieurs….

Au final, l'heure qu'il venait de passer à contempler Eren avant de rejoindre ses amis deviendrait un véritable rituel.

Car Eren ne se réveilla pas au bout d'un an.

Ni deux.

Ou trois.

Ou quatre…

Son coma dura en tout et pour tout plus de six ans.

Six ans de doutes. D'hésitation. De regrets. D'attente. D'espoir….

Mais plus jamais de solitude.

* * *

Pas tant qu'il avait l'impression, la conviction même, qu'il y avait une chance que la lumière entre à nouveau dans les ténèbres. Et qu'enfin, ces incroyables pupilles d'un époustouflant vert bleu se posent sur lui et qu'à nouveau, le gamin puisse entonner de sa voix chaleureuse : _« Joyeux Anniversaire, Levi !»._

Alors seulement, il saurait que le monde avait recommencé à tourner rond.

1 Enfant Criminel. Il s'agit de la désignation que le public a choisi pour parler des délinquants juvéniles qu'Erwin Smith a décidé d'enrôler dans son académie afin d'en faire les parfaits soldats pour combattre la criminalité alarmante du pays.

2 Nom donné à la résidence d'Hanji. Il s'agit en réalité d'une sorte de laboratoire géant où elle a réuni des chercheurs, construits des laboratoires, des salles d'expérimentations, etc. Et où accessoirement, elle vit !

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé?

Est-ce que le point de vue d'Hanji vous a plu? Dérangé? Est-ce que vous en voudriez plus des comme ça?

Que pensez vous de la relation Hanji-Levi?

D'Hanji tout court?

Oh! Et le reste? Ces anniversaires? Top ou FLop?

Personnellement j'ai aaadorrééééé écrire le passage avec Eren petit!

Vous savez comme dans l'histoire actuel il est grand et tout et tout (et qu'ils sont accessoirement amants) ça m'a fait tout drôle de voir à quel point leur lien était déjà si particulier, si CUTE et si fort quand Eren n'était encore qu'un enfant. L'imprégnation est vraiment une chose magique. En ce sens peut-être Orthancekarica avait raison et que je me suis un peu inspiré du lien Loup-garou/Elue de Twilight. Ils ne sont l'un pour l'autre que ce dont à besoin leur deuxième moitié, même si celle-ci n'est encore qu'un bébé...

La référence est peut-être un peu pourrie selon les avis (chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs) mais à écrire je vous assure que ça rend tout chose!

En tout cas entre Eren et Levi, c'est juste le top! (Vous en pensez quoi vous?)

Sur ce, j'ai suuuper hâte de lire vos Reviews!

Je vous fais des poutous, plein de love sur vous!

Ps: MERCI BEAUCOUP pour vos réactions et vos commentaires et tout le love que vous m'avez transmis après que j'ai commencé à répondre à vos commentaires ! Vous êtes vraiment mais alors vraiment vraiment les meilleures...(super émue)


	4. Part 4

_**Coucou (petite voix honteuse)**_

 _ **Et voila, nous y sommes.**_

 _ **C'est le moment de la honte où je vous avoue qu'une fois de plus, la trame de l'histoire m'a mis une belle gifle et que j'ai lamentablement perdu par K.O.**_

 _ **Au lieu des 4 parties initialement prévues, il y en aura donc 5...(pardon)**_

 _ **Dans la dernière partie, il faut savoir qu'Eren et Levi passe progressivement du stade d'une relation 'fraternelle' à 'amants' (même si on sait qu'ils n'ont jamais vraiment été frères) Ca commence déjà un peu ici...**_

 _ **Je ne voulais pas briser la 'magie' du dernier anniversaire retranscrit ici donc j'ai décidé de couper au lieu de vous sortir l'initial pavé de plus de 20 pages...**_

 _ **Vous me direz si j'ai eu raison ou non de le faire!**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews!**_

 _ **Ah, et dernier petit détail. Dans la dernière partie il y aura un LEMON. Donc autant prévenir de suite pour toutes celles à qui ça ne plait pas, comme ça vous pourrez sauter le passage en question. Est-ce que vous voulez que je le marque avec des étoiles?**_

 _ **Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture!**_

* * *

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

Mini Series

 _ **Happy Birthday Levi**_ **(Part 4)**

Levi ne se rendit compte qu'il faisait peut-être une erreur que lorsqu'il se figea devant la porte du gamin.

Avant même d'y avoir vraiment réfléchi, il avait fini par conduire jusqu'au Labo.

Quand il y pensait un peu, il n'était pas difficile de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'une réaction de plus en plus courante quand il était question d'Eren. Levi était d'ordinaire quelqu'un de bien plus réfléchi qu'il n'y paraissait. Et il faisait preuve d'une grande maîtrise de ses émotions. Ceux qui pensaient le contraire, ne le connaissait pas. Ou alors, ils se laissaient complètement berné par son franc parlé et son aura menaçante. Il était peut-être intimidant mais pas vraiment agressif. La plupart du temps, il fallait qu'on l'attaque pour qu'il riposte.

Raison pour laquelle son impulsivité dès que le gosse était concerné, le surprenait et le mettait mal à l'aise…

Cette fois-ci au moins, il pouvait accuser son attachement maladif aux habitudes et à la routine…ce n'était absolument pas parce qu'il était pressé de voir l'air constamment heureux et totalement idiot du gamin, qu'il s'était retrouvé à faire plus de route que prévu. En réalité, s'il était là, c'était uniquement parce que ces dernières années, il avait pris l'habitude de venir passer une heure au moins dans la chambre du morveux avant de rejoindre les membres de son Escadron. La routine l'avait conduit devant cette porte et rien d'autre…

Il posa la main sur le bouton qui lui permettrait d'entrer.

On était le 25 Décembre et cela faisait à peine un mois qu'Eren avait arrêté de grogner sur tout ce qui bougeait et d'attaquer quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin. Mais à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait devant cette porte close, Levi ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'époque où il avait espéré en vain, le trouver éveillé de l'autre côté. La scène était restée figée tellement de temps et ses espoirs avaient été déçus à tellement de reprises, qu'il était difficile pour lui à présent de croire que le réveil d'Eren était réel. Et permanent.

C'était stupide, il le savait. Mais maintenant que le gosse était sorti de son coma, Levi ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un jour, lorsqu'il ouvrirait cette porte, ce serait pour le trouver à nouveau endormi….A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais eu autant de chance de toute son existence et il avait encore beaucoup de mal à se dire que ce bonheur était durable….ou même mérité.

Donc on allait forcément le lui arracher, comme ça avait toujours été le cas jusqu'ici….

Levi fit taire son appréhension et poussa enfin le bouton d'une pression de la main. La porte s'ouvrit et il dût plisser les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui par la lumière. Voilà déjà qui le rassurait. Du temps où Eren était dans le coma, la chambre était toujours plongée dans le noir à cette heure-ci…Il eut à peine le temps d'entrer que le gamin se précipitait déjà, dans son fauteuil roulant, à sa rencontre. Eren était encore maladroit et Levi pouvait voir à quel point le fait d'avoir perdu l'usage de ses jambes le perturbait, mais au moins, il était en vie…

« Levi ! »

Son sourire éclatant et la lueur joyeuse qui brillait au fond de ses yeux, valaient largement tous les sacrifices que Levi avait pu faire jusqu'à présent. C'était peut-être un peu cul-cul dit comme ça, mais ce fichu gamin était réellement tout ce qu'il lui restait au monde…s'il n'avait accepté des années plus tôt d'en faire mentalement sa propriété et sa responsabilité, nul doute qu'il aurait sans doute mieux vécu toute cette histoire d'accident et de coma… « Doucement morveux, tu vas me rouler sur le pied… » Eren s'était stoppé net et un éclair d'embarras et de tristesse lui assombri le visage. Levi regretta presque aussitôt d'avoir fait allusion au fauteuil dans lequel il se déplaçait.

Pour se rattraper, il lui posa une main sur la tête et lui frotta vigoureusement les cheveux.

Eren parut sur le coup oublier ses sombres pensées et grogna, visiblement amusé. Quand Levi en eut terminé, ses cheveux brun chocolat en bataille étaient encore pires qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. On aurait dit le nid d'un oiseau… : « Hanji m'a dit que vous comptiez fêter ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Du coup je ne pensais pas te voir ce soir….

\- C'était sur mon chemin… » Levi venait de mentir, mais personne n'irait sans doute jamais le révéler à Eren alors il n'allait certainement pas s'en formaliser.

Le gamin lui servit à nouveau l'un de ses sourires à trois mille volts. Le cœur de Levi se serra. Chose étrange mais de plus en plus fréquente avec le _nouveau Eren_ , il était bizarrement capable de l'émouvoir pour un rien. Souvent le simple fait de le voir vivre, bouger et parler suffisait à faire grimper la jauge de bonne humeur de Levi au point où n'importe laquelle des contrariétés de sa journée tombait droit dans les oubliettes. Eren s'était rapproché autant que le lui permettait son fauteuil. Il fit la moue : « Si je pouvais me lever, je t'aurais fait un câlin… » Levi se figea. Mais aucune expression ne vint trahir sur son visage l'embarras soudain qu'il ressentait. Il gronda : « Gamin, je sais que t'avais l'habitude de bondir sur tout ce qui bouge…

\- Je n'enlaçais que Maman et toi, arrête de faire comme si j'étais une sorte de démon du câlin… » Il avait légèrement gonflé les joues et fait la moue. Levi retint un nouveau grondement. Il avait très envie de frapper Hanji, là, tout de suite. A force d'hurler à tout va qu'Eren était mignon, Levi en était venu à lui aussi trouver des instants où le gosse lui semblait adorable.

Sauf qu'Eren n'avait plus sept ans, mais treize….

Levi soupira : « …en attendant, t'as treize ans maintenant. Faire des câlins aux gens dès que t'en as envie, c'est bizarre.

\- Mikasa et Armin s'en fichent que ce soit bizarre. Et Hanji adore mes câlins…

\- Ne fait pas de câlin à Hanji. Si tu savais comme elle parle de toi, tu te méfierais de son air gentil. Plus elle aime quelque chose et plus elle veut l'ouvrir pour vérifier comment il fonctionne…tu vas finir empailler, fourré d'un matériau moelleux et tu rejoindras son immense collection de peluches….

\- Levi, t'es vraiment qu'un gros grincheux….pour la peine, la première chose que je ferais quand je marcherais à nouveau, ce sera de te faire le câlin du siècle !

\- Et moi, je te frapperais.

-….comment se fait-il que tu ais encore des amis ? » Levi lui asséna une claque à l'arrière du crâne. Eren grogna de douleur. Levi s'écria : « Puisque tu persistes à m'énerver, je vais rejoindre les autres… » Eren parut soudain pris au dépourvu.

Il lui agrippa un bout du pantalon d'une main hésitante : « Attends…. » Levi s'arrêta sur le coup. Le gamin avait l'air de vouloir regarder partout sauf vers lui : « Euh…mon cadeau n'est pas encore prêt…

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me donner de cadeau. J'ai fini par les laisser faire ce qu'ils veulent, mais il n'empêche qu'au départ, je n'aime vraiment pas fêter mon anniversaire…. » Eren lui lança alors un long regard. Comme s'il tentait de percer à jour un quelconque mystère. Puis il ordonna enfin : « Levi…approche. » Levi fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait encore avoir inventé ? Autant par curiosité que parce qu'il trouvait assez cruel de profiter du fait que la mobilité d'Eren fut ainsi restreinte, Levi approcha de nouveau et s'accroupit un peu pour se trouver à sa hauteur.

Eren tendit alors les bras et l'enlaça. Levi se figea un instant, l'étreinte du gamin se resserrant brusquement autour de son cou alors qu'il déclarait : « Joyeux Anniversaire, Levi. Je suis super reconnaissant envers ta mère pour t'avoir donné naissance…même si je me sens un peu égoïste parce que j'ai surtout l'impression ces jours-ci que c'est à moi qu'elle a fait un super cadeau… C'est un peu grâce à elle si je suis encore là aujourd'hui alors…» Levi se vit refermer les bras autour du corps, encore frêle, d'Eren. Il était mal à l'aise et gêné. Personne ne le touchait d'habitude. Pas comme ça…

Eren avait toujours été celui qui franchissait avec aise la barrière invisible qu'il dressait autour de lui, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il ignorait son aura menaçante et le fait que Levi mette autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement à distance le monde entier. C'était juste qu'il s'en contre-fichait. Du coup, Eren était aussi l'une des seules personnes au monde à pouvoir le surprendre de cette manière et à pouvoir faire partir son rythme cardiaque au triple galop. Comme il était en train de le faire à présent, enveloppé d'une chaleur presque douloureuse. Et à chaque fois, Levi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'était pas déjà malade…

Il avait toujours considéré que son cœur était fait de glace, c'était en tout cas l'affirmation qui revenait le plus souvent en parlant des Ackermann. Nul doute que la chaleur corporelle étonnamment élevée d'Eren finirait par le tuer. A petit feu. Il tapota le dos du gamin et grommela : « Ne raconte pas de conneries, je ne suis pas un cadeau.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser ce que je veux… » Levi lui asséna une nouvelle tape à l'arrière du crâne, lui arrachant cette fois-ci un ' _Aïe !_ ' outré. L'insolence d'Eren lui donnait toujours autant envie de, paradoxalement, le pendre par les oreilles que de sourire bêtement. Pour ça aussi, le gosse était l'un des pionniers de la discipline, peu de gens osaient se montrer aussi borné et crument sincère quand on les mettait face à Levi.

Il s'était écarté du gamin et dirigé d'un pas nonchalant vers l'un des fauteuils de la chambre.

Eren l'avait suivi des yeux, un peu incrédule.

Levi avait alors baillé et déclaré : « Finalement, j'ai bien envie de pioncer un peu avant d'y aller…je suis sûr qu'ils ne me laisseront pas dormir de la nuit… » Comme il n'y avait plus aucune raison d'être triste ou de faire attention au moindre changement d'humeur de Levi, ses amis avaient décidé de transformer son vingt-quatrième anniversaire en beuverie géante. L'idée ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça, surtout parce qu'il savait qu'il serait au final le seul à ne pas être bourré et devrait donc s'occuper d'eux tous quand ils ne tiendraient plus debout. Eren avait bougé son fauteuil roulant jusqu'à se trouver à quelques mètres seulement de Levi. Il avait l'air ravi du retournement de situation : « Tu veux que je te réveille à quelle heure ?

\- Je te paie si t'oublie de me réveiller…

\- Levi, Hanji serait capable de venir te chercher ici de toute façon….et si c'est elle qui te réveille, je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas aimer…

-…. Réveille-moi à 21h.

\- Noté ! » Levi ferma les yeux même si après dix minutes de silence relatif, il était encore assez éveillé pour épier le moindre fait et geste d'Eren. Sans avoir besoin de soulever les paupières. Il l'avait entendu s'éloigner un peu. Il s'était retenu de lui venir en aide quand il s'était hissé sur ses bras pour attraper un livre sur l'étagère. Il avait failli ricaner quant au bout de même pas quinze minutes de lecture, le gamin avait froncé les sourcils et le nez avant de se mettre à bouger les doigts contre le bord de son fauteuil avec nervosité et regarder absolument partout comme si n'importe quelle autre activité lui paraissait soudain captivante.

Bien que cet Eren le mette plus mal à l'aise et se montre plus dérangeant que l'ancien, sous certains aspects, Levi était toujours aussi ravi quand il se rendait compte que certaines choses ne changeaient décidemment pas… Eren était toujours le même gamin hyperactif, impertinent, affectueux et joyeux qu'auparavant. Même si parfois, le fait qu'il ait eu l'air d'aussi vite se remettre de la mort de sa mère après son réveil, l'inquiétait un peu (beaucoup), Levi était soulagé de le voir aussi alerte.

C'était ce genre de moment qui l'aidait à repousser au loin l'angoisse d'à nouveau retrouver Eren un beau matin plongé dans un coma d'où cette fois-ci, il ne se relèverait pas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pour l'anniversaire des vingt-cinq ans de Levi, Eren était déjà de nouveau sur pieds et libérés de sa chambre 'd'hôpital'.

Leur cohabitation se passait infiniment mieux que ce qu'avait pu imaginer Levi, mais il était évident que la solitude n'était vraiment pas le fort d'Eren.

Raison pour laquelle Levi s'était efforcé de rentrer plus tôt qu'avant du boulot aussi souvent que possible et d'au moins dîner avec le gamin. La soirée du 24 Décembre n'allait pas échapper à cette nouvelle routine. Cependant lorsqu'il était rentré ce soir-là, Eren l'attendait de pieds fermes devant la porte d'entrée, dehors, dans le froid. Son manteau était fermé jusqu'en haut, il avait enfoncé la tête jusqu'aux yeux dans son épaisse écharpe verte.

Levi eut à peine le temps d'approcher sa voiture qu'Eren se précipitait déjà sur lui : « Bienvenue à la maison ! Ne descends pas, on va à Shinganshina. » Et à ces mots, il fit le tour du véhicule pour venir s'installer sur le siège passager. Levi ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que le gamin se pense autant tout permis, mais il lui semblait absolument impossible de faire machine arrière. Levi gronda : « C'est quoi cette histoire encore ? » Eren était en train de se frotter les mains pour les dégeler. Levi alluma le chauffage d'un geste et s'en voulut presque immédiatement d'avoir réagi au quart de tour. N'était-il pas justement en train de se dire qu'il devait définitivement arrêter de pourrir cet ingrat ? Eren lui sourit : « Merci… » Levi décida de ne pas relever le fait qu'il venait tout à coup d'envoyer bouler sa toute nouvelle détermination. Il ignora aussi superbement le soudain contentement qui venait de lui apaiser l'esprit.

Il demanda sur un ton bourru : « Pourquoi t'as attendu dehors ?

\- En fait, je n'étais pas vraiment en train de t'attendre…Je viens à peine de rentrer. J'avais même peur que t'arrives avant moi… » Levi haussa un sourcil. Depuis l'histoire de Green Hoodie et leur dispute au sujet du mouchard qu'avait posé Levi dans les affaires d'Eren pour le garder à l'œil, ils évitaient soigneusement de se questionner sur leurs activités de la journée. Levi savait bien qu'en tant que tuteur il _devait_ être bien plus directif…mais il doutait du fait qu'à part Carla quelqu'un soit à même d'ordonner quoi que ce fut à Eren.

Et puis, il avait lui-même grandi en total autarcie…difficile de copier une figure parentale inexistante.

Eren sembla tout de même deviner sa question silencieuse et lui répondit : « Je préparais…disons, une surprise ! » Levi fronça davantage les sourcils et Eren s'empressa de s'expliquer : « Je sais qu'on doit tous fêter ton anniversaire demain, mais je voulais me rattraper pour l'année dernière…

\- Combien de fois il faut que je te dise que… » Eren roula des yeux et l'interrompit : « Oui, je sais ! Mais tu ne peux pas…

-…t'empêcher de penser ce que tu veux. » Levi avait presque eu un sourire dans la voix lorsqu'il avait terminé sa phrase. Il se retint son rictus et répliqua : « T'es vraiment le gosse le plus têtu du siècle…

\- Et toi l'homme le plus buté de la planète.

\- Mmmph. » Levi recula dans l'allée et retourna sur la route. Ils roulaient depuis trois minutes lorsqu'il demanda : « Et où est-ce qu'on va au juste ?

\- Je vais te guider ! » Tout à coup Eren paraissait surexcité. Un Eren enflammé, ce n'était jamais bon signe….

Au fil des indications d'Eren, un certain malaise s'installa profondément en Levi.

Il connaissait cette route...

Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans les rues de ce quartier et moins Levi avait de doute quant à leur destination finale. Pourtant une part de lui refusait d'y croire et ne cessait de ce dire qu'au bout d'un moment, les instructions du gamin leur ferait drastiquement changer de route…Pourtant ils arrivèrent bel et bien au beau milieu du parc abandonné qui autrefois avait été le refuge des Rippers…L'endroit avait été rénové et il n'avait presque plus rien en commun avec le lieu qui hantait les souvenirs de Levi. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas encore décidé de faire demi-tour.

Deux adolescents attendaient, debout comme des piquets sur une place de parking. Levi ne put s'empêcher d'hausser les sourcils quand il les vit s'écarter et qu'Eren lui indiqua la place qu'ils semblaient garder quelques secondes auparavant d'un geste de la main. Levi se gara et avant qu'aucun d'eux ne descendent de voiture, il plongea les yeux dans le regard d'Eren et demanda : « Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi ? » Eren parut un peu désarçonné par la question : « Hein ?

\- C'est qui ces types ? » Eren fronça les sourcils, incapable de voir où Levi pouvait vouloir en venir : « Mes amis….

\- Tu ordonnes à tes _amis_ de te garder une place de parking en soirée, dans un parc quasi vide ? » Eren parut encore plus incrédule : « Je ne leur ai rien _ordonné_ , Levi. J'avais besoin d'aide, alors je leur en ai demandé…tu sais, c'est pour ça que c'est fait les amis….et puis comme ça tu peux laisser l'Hennessey ici sans avoir peur que quelqu'un la vole…je sais que le quartier à l'air un beaucoup plus sûr mais on est quand même à Shinganshina…

\- Parce qu'en plus ils vont rester planter là, sans rien faire ?!

\- Ils ont toujours voulu l'admirer de près. Dis-toi qu'on leur rend une faveur. » Levi avait un air des plus sérieux lorsqu'il demanda : « Eren, est-ce que tu es devenu un chef de gang ? … » Les grands yeux vert d'Eren s'arrondirent un moment avant qu'il n'éclate tout simplement de rire : « Un….moi ?...un chef de…ahahah… » Levi lui agrippa une oreille entre deux doigts. Eren ravala son rire en s'étranglant à moitié. Il eut le plus grand mal à redevenir sérieux, mais il connaissait le pouvoir destructeur du tirage d'oreilles de Levi… : « Non…je jure que ce ne sont que des amis….très curieux de te voir en vrai et d'avoir une chance de mater ta voiture de sport de très près… » Levi grogna et sortit du véhicule, Eren l'imita bien vite tout en se retenant à grande peine d'éclater à nouveau de rire.

Ils traversèrent le parc en silence.

L'esprit de Levi faisait tout son possible pour tenter de restituer les lieux comme dans ses souvenirs, quand bien même il n'avait aucune envie d'y parvenir. Le procédé fut cependant douloureusement facile quand ils arrivèrent enfin là où Eren voulait l'emmener. Difficile de ne pas reconnaître la 'clairière' où Farlan et Isabel lui avaient tendu un 'guet-apens d'anniversaire'. Surtout pas quand Eren aussi semblait avoir installé au sol une nappe de piquenique (d'une couleur et d'une taille différente) non loin du vieux lampadaire allumé (qu'on n'avait pas encore changé visiblement). C'était la même ambiance feutrée, le même endroit…

Levi s'était stoppé.

Tous ses muscles s'étaient tendus et sa respiration devint un peu plus hachée…

Eren n'avait pas remarqué sa drôle de réaction parce qu'il était en train de discuter avec l'adolescent à qui il avait dû demander de surveiller son piquenique improvisé. Ils vinrent à la rencontre de Levi, celui-ci était encore un peu secoué mais il fit bonne figure. Enfin aussi bonne figure qu'il le pouvait. A savoir, il s'était drapé d'une aura encore plus noire et menaçante que d'habitude, ses sourcils étaient tellement froncés qu'ils auraient pu se rejoindre et sa bouche s'était tordue dans une grimace non avenante. Il avait enfoncé les mains dans ses poches, comme pour cacher leur léger tremblement…au final, l'adolescent qui accompagnait Eren, un blond dont les yeux couleur noisette s'étrécirent de terreur à sa vue et dont le visage était constellé de tâches de rousseurs, recula d'un pas. Eren lui-même parut pris de court par son apparence : « Levi ? »…

Confronté au manque de réponse de l'interpellé, Eren poursuivit les présentations : « Taylor, voici Levi. Levi, Taylor… » Levi le détailla avec un peu plus d'attention : « Tu veux parler du voleur de supérette ? » Taylor frissonna. Eren agita la tête en signe de réprobation : « Levi, aucun d'entre nous n'est en droit de juger Taylor pour ses actes passés…toi encore moins que moi…

\- Pff… » Taylor sembla prendre son courage à deux mains : « Je…enfin…enchanté de faire votre connaissance….je vous ai souvent vu à la télé….et ….

\- Ne te fatigue pas. Je crois qu'il est passé en mode ' _ronchonneur de l'extrême_ '…

\- Ah… » Levi ne prit pas la peine de le contredire. Eren échangea encore deux mots avec le blond puis celui-ci s'éloigna, non pas sans avoir d'abord salué Levi d'un geste raide du buste. A peine fut-il assez éloigné qu'Eren plissa les yeux et s'approcha de Levi comme s'il tentait de le percer à jour : « …Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien…

\- T'es bizarre depuis un moment…

\- Non. Et puis ne me traite de pas ' _bizarre_ ', t'es celui qui a eu l'idée de merde d'essayer de piqueniquer alors qu'on est en plein Décembre ! T'es frileux en plus, quelle idée de…

\- Hey ! » Eren venait de lui poser la main sur l'avant-bras : « Levi, t'es sûre que ça va ? » Levi resta interdit. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment eu l'air différent à l'instant ? Est-ce que c'était l'accélération soudaine de son débit de parole ? Est-ce qu'Eren était capable d'entendre les battements erratiques de son cœur ?

Peu importait dans le fond.

…..Il n'avait aucune envie d'être là….

Eren soupira et lui enfonça une main dans la poche pour venir agripper la sienne. Puis il l'attira vers la nappe : « On aurait juste pu s'asseoir sur nos manteaux mais comme t'es un vrai ma….euh, comme tu fais attention à tes affaires, je me suis dit qu'une nappe à piquenique c'était une bonne idée. » Il le força à s'installer en lui appuyant sur l'épaule. Levi avait commencé par résister, puis ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la glacière, la boîte à gâteau et le cadeau soigneusement emballé …on voyait bien qu'Eren y avait passé du temps. Levi tenta de ravaler la boule qui jouait au yoyo dans sa gorge.

Mais pourquoi diable est-ce que ce morveux était si doué pour raviver la mémoire des morts ?

Comment avait-il fini par tomber sur _cet endroit_ parmi tant d'autres ?

Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient vécu dans le même quartier de Shinganshina qu'Eren devait… : « Regarde. » Le gamin avait levé le nez en l'air. Oh, bien sûr. Les étoiles. Levi grommela : « Est-ce qu'on n'est pas censé manger un truc ? » Eren soupira : « J'ai trouvé cet endroit pendant une de mes explorations…d'habitude, le ciel au-dessus de Shinganshina est tellement pollué qu'on ne voit qu'une espèce de masse grisâtre, même en pleine nuit…mais ici, c'est tout simplement splendide !

\- Splendide ?

\- Oui, tu verrais si tu _levais_ les yeux…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu trouves de beau au juste ? Les étoiles ne sont que les après-images de mini corps célestes qui ont explosé depuis des siècles. C'est aussi déprimant que glauque. Tu contemples des cadavres, morveux. Et moi, j'ai faim. » Eren baissa la tête et le fixa sans ciller. Son expression était devenue indéchiffrable. Ecrasé sous le poids inquisiteurs de ses deux prunelles vert d'eau, Levi avait soudain une irrésistible envie de savoir se téléporter comme dans les films de SF qu'Hanji le forçait à connaître par cœur…

Eren ouvrit la glacière. Il avait apparemment mis des poches chauffantes à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas fait la même erreur que Farlan et Isabel…il lui tendit un thermos : « Je nous ai fait une soupe… » Depuis sa première tentative un peu loupé de potage, Eren s'était largement amélioré. Levi prit l'objet qu'il lui tendait et eut la satisfaction de sentir ses doigts se réchauffer à son contact. Eren se déplaça et vint se coller à lui. Levi sentit tous ses muscles se crisper. Pour toute excuse l'adolescent expliqua distraitement : « T'as raison, je suis frileux. » Ils burent tranquillement leur breuvage pendant dix minutes avant qu'Eren ne déclare : « C'est la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un comparer les étoiles à des cadavres… » Levi ne répondit pas. Eren recommença à le fixer : « Ma mère disait que c'était….

\- Laisse-moi deviner, des petits dieux qui veilleraient sur nous ? Des esprits bienveillants ? Des…

\- Des messages.

-…des messages ?!

\- Oui. Mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que concrètement, les étoiles qu'on voit aujourd'hui n'existent plus…. » Eren marqua une courte pause, puis son visage s'illumina : « Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que ça n'empêche que ma mère ait eu raison. Ces étoiles, elles ne sont peut-être plus là, mais elles brillent encore non ? Elles nous guident la nuit, elles illuminent le ciel…même après avoir disparus, elles continuent de nous inspirer et d'hurler ' _J'ai été là_.' ' _J'ai vécu'_ …leur message traverse le temps et l'espace pour s'inscrire au-dessus de nos têtes. On se sent tout petit, presque écrasé par leur présence. ' _L'univers est vaste_.' ' _La fin est inéluctable'_ … ' _Peux-tu toi aussi dire que tu as vécu au maximum ? Que tu t'es battu jusqu'à la fin ? Quelle lumière, quel message as-tu choisi de laisser derrière toi ?_ ' » Malgré lui, Levi avait fini par lever les yeux vers le ciel d'encre.

La douce voix d'Eren avait peu à peu transformé la scène qu'il contemplait.

Les étoiles n'étaient plus de simples masses lumineuses, froides et distantes.

Il lui semblait tout à coup qu'elles luttaient encore.

Que ces points de lumières étaient comme les témoignages bruyants de milliers d'autres existences qui continuaient de lui montrer la force avec laquelle elles avaient vécu. Oui, elles étaient mortes. Mais elles au moins, elles continuaient d'exister. Incandescentes, brûlantes…elles déchiraient la nuit la plus noire pour illuminer leur planète de leurs voix…Un frisson lui remonta le long du dos et il eut tout à coup l'impression de suffoquer. Son cœur s'emballa. Toutes ces choses qui dans ses souvenirs manquaient de sens venaient tout à coup d'en trouver un.

Des messages.

Ceux qui étaient partis n'avaient cessé de lui en laisser.

 _«_ _Je t'aime Levi. Tu es ma seule, mon unique, ma plus grande réussite… je souhaiterais sûrement que tu puisses vivre heureux…et longtemps… »_

Je t'aime, mon fils. Tu ne dois jamais en douter. J'ai été fière de te mettre au monde, de t'élever. Ne m'oublie pas s'il te plait. Je suis désolée d'avoir à te quitter. Mais j'aimerais que tu vives le plus longtemps et le plus heureux possible…

 _« Le monde n'est qu'un ramassis d'immondices. L'Humain est son champignon. Il le consume, le détruit de l'intérieur, l'ingère pour mieux grandir et bâtir. Jusqu'à ce que l'écosystème qui lui permet de proliférer finisse un jour par s'effondrer sur lui-même, épuisé. Et retourner au néant….Un monde sans espoir, sale, décevant et sombre. Un monde sur le bord de l'implosion ou seul un farouche désir, aussi égoïste qu'inaliénable, de survivre en dépit de tout, prédomine. Celui qui en veut le plus va le plus loin. Voilà tout. C'est ça le monde dans lequel tu vis gamin. Il ne laisse aucune place aux rebus, aux faibles et aux idiots comme l'étaient tes parents. Apprends donc de leurs erreurs et tente de crever vieux et le moins con possible. »_

Ce monde est dur. Sombre. Cruel même. Il ne te fera aucun cadeau. Moi-même je ne vaux sans doute pas mieux que tous ceux qui t'ont fait et te feront du mal à l'avenir. Mais il faut que tu apprennes à te battre, car personne ne le fera pour toi. Tu dois être fort et posséder une volonté de fer si tu veux vivre un jour le plus heureux possible.

La seule que je puisse t'offrir, c'est cette force neveux…

 _« Tu es la première personne au monde à qui j'ai eu envie de dire 'Joyeux Anniversaire'. Je voulais juste te montrer que tu es important pour moi et que je suis très reconnaissante à Dieu pour t'avoir permis de naître…_ _Alors, c'est vrai, je sais bien que tu n'es pas vraiment mon frère mais…c'est pourtant comme ça que je le ressens…Je voulais te dire 'Joyeux Anniversaire'…»_

Je sais que je ne possède rien en ce bas monde. Mais je lui suis reconnaissante d'avoir fait nos routes se croiser. Si tu n'étais pas né, ma vie ne serait pas la même. Voilà à quel point tu es important pour moi.

 _« Tu es peut-être effrayant, terriblement fort et super grincheux, mais t'es avant tout un type qui, contrairement à tout ce qu'il dit, en a quelque chose à foutre. De nous. Des gens qui comme toi, sont nés dans les poubelles, on grandit dans la crasse et crèveront sans doute dans un bain de sang…t'es peut-être déjà un assassin à douze ans, mais t'es plus humain que le pire criminel de Shinganshina… »_

Je te reconnaissant de m'avoir laissé découvrir qui tu étais par-delà les apparences. Tu es une bonne personne, qu'importe ce que tu veux bien faire croire. Tu as un cœur en or et c'est pour ça que je suis heureux d'avoir pu devenir ton ami…de m'avoir laissé vivre ces instants à tes côtés.

 _« Nous t'aimons. »_

C'était peut-être la première fois de sa vie.

La première fois qu'il pleurait de cette façon.

Peut être la première fois qu'il pleurait tout court.

Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais fait…

Les larmes lui roulaient le long des joues en silence. Plus chaudes qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il n'avait pas de hoquets, quand bien même son cœur était aussi gros que lourd. Il ne reniflait pas. Elles coulaient tout simplement. Elles lui trempèrent le visage, le cou, le col de sa chemise…Eren ne dit pas un mot. Il devait déjà s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait mais il continuait d'observer les étoiles en silence. Il était étrange de constater à quel point il pouvait sensible et doué pour gérer ce genre de moment.

Comme s'il avait le recul nécessaire, comme s'il était capable de sonder le cœur et les besoins de ses interlocuteurs…comme s'il était bien plus âgé qu'il n'y paraissait.

Eren se pencha finalement et ouvrit le cadeau qu'il avait posé à côté de la glacière. Puis il plaça une grosse écharpe tricoté grise autour du cou de Levi. Il lui saisit les mains, lui enfila des gants et l'enlaça presque timidement : « Joyeux Anniversaire Levi. » Le message était clair, là aussi : « _Je t'aime. »_ Levi referma les bras autour de son corps et enfoui la tête dans son cou avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient toujours pas de couler. Il savait qu'il devait se calmer mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. C'était comme si son corps avait trop longtemps attendu cet instant. Eren ne posa aucune question. Eren ne lui demanda pas les raisons qui se cachaient derrière ses larmes. Il se contenta d'être là, dans ses bras.

Vivant. Palpable. Et incroyablement chaud.

Levi était sûrement en train de devenir fou.

Il savait qu'il était plus réceptif à Eren qu'aux autres, mais jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'une fois réveillé de son long coma, le gamin serait capable d'encore plus le troubler qu'avant. C'était comme s'il avait totalement perdu le peu de résistance qu'il s'était forgé en vivant à ses côtés pendant ces six ans de séparation.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un long moment.

…Levi ne saurait dire combien de temps exactement...

Puis Eren s'écarta et déclara : « Bon…est-ce que t'as fini ton potage ? Parce qu'il nous reste encore le dessert à prendre…

\- Tu l'as fait toi-même ? » Eren acquiesça de la tête et fit parfaitement semblant de ne pas prendre en note son timbre de voix à demi-brisée. Il répondit : « Je suis sûre de m'y être déjà mieux pris que la première fois ! Armin a été mon cobaye, je peux t'assurer que le goût y est…par contre la tête…. » Levi retint un rictus : « C'est déjà ça, le dernier gâteau que tu m'as fait n'avait ni l'un, ni l'autre gamin…

\- Ah ?! Mais t'as tout mangé pourtant !

\- Je déteste le gaspillage…

\- T'aurais pu être malade !

\- J'ai l'estomac au moins aussi accroché que le tien…

\- Je n'ai pas un estomac si spécial…

\- Cette viande avait au moins une semaine et elle était mal cuite. T'aurais dû finir aux urgences avec une diarr…

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Ok, admettons pour mon estomac en béton. Cette fois-ci je peux t'assurer que mon gâteau est super bon ! Même s'il est moche…

\- Arrête de parler et sors-le de sa boîte, morveux. T'as tellement froid que t'as les lèvres presque bleues…

\- Si t'acceptais de me réchauffer en me faisant une petite place entre tes jambes…

\- T'as plus sept ans !

\- Oui, oui, je sais…bon, okay, on se dépêche de manger… » Il boudait un peu mais Levi fit mine de n'avoir rien remarqué. Il leva à nouveau le nez vers les étoiles.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il les trouvait aussi belles.

* * *

Tadaaaam!

Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? J'ai bien fait de couper là?

Je ne me sentais pas d'enchaîner après le passages des étoiles...c'était un peu trop fort...

J'ai super hâte de lire vos Reviews!

Il y a un bug dans ma connection internet, ce serait déjà un miracle si j'arrive à vous poster ce chapitre ce soir...je tente le tout pour le tout!

Demain je réponds enfin à TOUS mes commentaires (et messages privés! ), ceux sous l'histoire principale compris!

Plein de love sur vous mes chatons d'amour!

Ps: ton fanart pète le feu Kizzblo! Je suis fan et je te donne des détails son mon avis dès que possible! Mais je pense changer la vignette de l'OS 2 par ton image si tu m'en donnes le droit!


	5. Part 5 (Final)

_**Hello ladies!**_

 _ **Bon, j'ai pris plus de temps que prévu...au boulot, c'est l'enfer!**_

 _ **Mais enfin, le DERNIER chapitre de cette série est en ligne!**_

 _ **J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier à fond! J'ai aimé l'écrire...surtout le dernier anniversaire...**_

 _ **Comme prévenu? Présence de Lemon!**_

 _ **Demain, je continue à rattraper mon retard en Réponse de Review! Et je tente de prendre des nouvelles des disparues! (En espérant qu'elles vont mieux que moi quand j'ai disparue...Nekoko, Félicia Verdya, Lilice Books, Demetria, je pense à vous!)**_

 _ **Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture**_

* * *

 _ **My Beautiful Beast**_

Mini Series

 _ **Happy Birthday Levi**_ **(Final)**

Environ un an plus tôt, cette situation lui aurait paru tout simplement surnaturelle.

Eren Ackermann (de son nom d'origine Eren Jäeger), adolescent de quinze ans (bientôt seize)….

…Sous sa responsabilité légale….

Aux yeux du monde entier, son ' _frère_ ' adoptif….

…Lui préparait un déjeuner, ce 25 Décembre afin de célébrer ses vingt-six ans. Avec la nervosité d'une collégienne de treize ans qu'on aurait laissé seule avec son premier amour

…Levi eut envie de pousser un énorme soupire….

Oui, son premier amour.

Et c'était bien ça le problème….

Parfois, il arrivait à Levi de se souvenir de leur rencontre, des quelques années qu'ils avaient passé en famille, lorsque Carla et Kenny étaient encore en vie…ou même de se rappeler d'Eren, allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital alors que son corps, s'allongeait, alors qu'il prenait de l'âge…sans voir le temps s'écouler, les paupières résolument closes…

Le destin se foutait vraiment de leur gueule…

Levi ne pouvait blâmer Eren pour les sentiments qu'il avait développé pour lui….pas alors qu'il était lui-même très loin d'être tout à fait clean dans toute l'affaire…sa récente prise de conscience au sujet de ce qu'il éprouvait pour le gamin n'aidait vraiment pas la situation à devenir plus…stable. Depuis _l'incident canapé_ , Eren s'était considérablement éloigné…mais il avait gardé cette sorte de détermination farouche à bien lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils allaient pouvoir revenir à leur ancienne relation…

Levi en était arrivé au point où il commençait même à se poser des questions sur cette fameuse ' _ancienne relation_ '.

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été question pour lui de considérer Eren de cette façon à l'époque, il était bien obligé de se rendre compte qu'il avait bien trop vite laissé ce petit tyran prendre le contrôle de sa vie pour que leur relation n'ait pas été étrange depuis le départ…

Eren lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le côté et Levi vit son visage se teindre d'une jolie couleur pourpre. Il grogna malgré lui, depuis quand est-ce qu'il fixait Eren au juste ? Debout derrière le comptoir de leur cuisine américaine sans vraiment oser passer de l'autre côté et s'approcher du gamin pour lui signifier qu'il était vraiment prêt à l'aider, il se sentait tout particulièrement idiot. Toute cette situation était vraiment trop bizarre… Levi se contraignit à changer de jambe d'appui et déclara sur un ton bourru : « Gamin, ça me rend nerveux de te voir manipuler des couteaux aussi longs, tu risques de t'empaler dessus…laisses moi au moins couper les légumes…

\- Levi, va t'asseoir dans le salon et fais autre chose ! Je ne voudrais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais je pense que tu sais parfaitement que je ne vais pas m'empaler par accident…. » Si Eren faisait allusion à ses agissements en tant que Green Hoodie ou même à ses petites patrouilles avec Hannes….alors oui. Il remuait le couteau dans la plaie alors que ce n'était clairement pas à son avantage... L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et continua avant que Levi puisse répliquer: « J'ai décidé d'au moins te préparer moi-même le déjeuner puisque cette année tu refuses tout cadeau qui n'aurait pas été acheté en groupe!

\- Autant que j'évite de recevoir une tonne de conneries et que je concentre tout en un seul truc bien chiant… » Ce fut au tour d'Eren de grogner : « T'es vraiment pas croyable… » Puis il marmonna dans sa barbe : «…quand tu verras ce qu'Hanji a préparé tu vas le regretter…

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien ! Va dans le salon ! » Levi s'éloigna à contre cœur. Il savait bien que même poignardé en pleine poitrine, il y avait de grandes chances qu'Eren survive. Mais la nervosité du gamin était contagieuse et il devait trouver une meilleure excuse à son anxiété que le simple fait qu'ils se retrouvent seuls pour la première fois depuis le fameux _incident_. Avant ça, ils avaient plus ou moins trouvé le moyen de s'esquiver sans s'éviter.

Eren lui avait préparé un excellent riz aux légumes et du poisson en papillotes, cuit au four.

Ce n'était pas un plat particulièrement compliqué à faire. Mais c'était surtout le fait qu'Eren ait eu l'idée de lui préparer quelque chose d'un peu plus réfléchie qu'un potage, des pâtes ou un sandwich, qui l'avait étonné. Le fait que ce soit plutôt bon, c'était une raison de plus pour que Levi fut aussi surpris. Agréablement surpris, mais surpris quand même. Eren renifla, plutôt fier de lui : « Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de ne pas être étonné de trouver ça mangeable…

\- Tu m'avais habitué aux potages/purées et aux gâteaux au chocolat en béton…pardon de me montrer méfiant.. » Eren rougit à nouveau : « J'étais un débutant ! Tout le monde fait des erreurs au début ! » Levi se contenta d'hausser les épaules et ils mangèrent dans un silence relatif. Globalement, ça se passait nettement mieux que tout ce dont Levi aurait pu rêver….

Ils devaient rejoindre les membres de l'Escadron plus tard, mais en attendant ils avaient quartier libre.

Levi comptait bien passer ce moment sans incident majeur et pour ça, ils allaient très certainement enchaîner le repas avec une bonne partie de basket. De un parce que ça faisait drôlement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas joué l'un contre l'autre. Et deux, parce qu'au moins là, avec une activité qui leur rappelait surtout leur lien fraternel des premiers jours, ils ne risquaient pas de déraper…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un an plus tard, on pouvait dire que pas mal d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts.

Ce qui avait changé précisément ?

Leurs rôles s'étaient inversés.

Eren n'était plus aussi nerveux qu'avant. Tout son langage corporel ne criait plus à qui voulait bien l'entendre à quel point il était amoureux ou attiré, par Levi. En fait, on pouvait même croire, s'il n'existait pas certains moments où l'adolescent paraissait totalement penser à autre chose tout en fixant Levi, qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Soit les sentiments d'Eren commençait à s'estomper (comme Levi l'avait prévu en lui laissant un peu d'espace) soit il était devenu maître dans l'art de les dissimuler.

Sauf que maintenant, c'était Levi qui avait de plus en plus de mal à faire illusion.

Et même ses rendez-vous hebdomadaires avec ' _ses plans-cul_ ', ne changeaient rien à la donne.

Le manque qu'il ressentait, l'envie monstrueuse de posséder entièrement Eren, devenaient insurmontables. C'était d'autant plus vrai depuis que l'adolescent avait décidé d'enfin vivre sa jeunesse à fond. Depuis peu, Eren rentrait tard à la maison ou alors il ne rentrait tout simplement pas. Et récemment, Levi trouvait que l'adolescent avait commencé à avoir l'air plus…sexy ? Conscient de son corps ? De ses atouts ? Il était incapable de se l'expliquer mais il pouvait en quelque sorte ' _sentir_ ' qu'Eren n'était plus aussi naïf et innocent qu'avant….

Un fait qui avait tendance à le rendre fou de rage quand il se risquait à y penser…

…raison pour laquelle la plupart du temps il évitait de le faire…

Ou alors qu'il niait les faits et préférait fermer les yeux.

C'était lui qui après tout, avait demandé à Eren d'expérimenter des choses….

Parfois Levi avait envie de se mettre des gifles.

Eren avait le nez plongé dans le livre de recette. Sourcils froncés, il scrutait la page de ses grands yeux vert d'eau comme si elle allait bientôt se mettre à parler et lui livrer tous ses secrets. Levi se fit violence pour ne pas trouver son nez légèrement retroussé et le fait qu'il louche presque, adorables. Hanji devait vraiment arrêté de répéter ce mot. Adorable. Levi n'aurait même pas dû l'avoir dans son vocabulaire…mais les faits étaient là. Eren était adorable. Et il avait envie de l'embrasser sur le nez…ou alors sur le coin de la bouche ou….stop : « Eren ! Je t'ai juste demandé si oui ou non, il faut ajouter le blanc monté en neige maintenant…. » L'adolescent sursauta et lui lança un regard contrit : « Je ne sais pas ! Je crois que…on devrait faire _blanchir_ ( ?) les œufs et le sucre avant…

\- Comment tu ?…Eren…tu as la recette sous le nez ! Alors comment tu fais pour ne pas savoir ce qu'on doit faire ensuite ?!

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Ils utilisent des termes super techniques pour rien ! Et puis leur phrase est à rallonge ! Si c'est si compliqué à faire, ils n'ont qu'à le découper en plus d'étapes au départ !

\- Donne-moi, ça ! Illettré !

\- Hey ! Je ne suis pas… » Levi avait posé le batteur électrique qu'il avait en main en faisant attention à ce qu'il ne dégoutte pas ailleurs que sur le mouchoir qu'il avait placé sur leur plan de travail à cet effet. Puis il s'était penché d'un coup pour récupérer le livre de recette d'entre les doigts crispés de l'adolescent.

Eren protesta mais lui laissa le livre, en rougissant légèrement quand leurs peaux entrèrent en contact.

Levi retint la pulsion sadique qui venait de lui donner une irrésistible envie de prolonger le contact pour clairement lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Il savait qu'il devait être un adulte responsable, laisser à Eren le temps de grandir…se laisser le temps à lui d'accepter toute cette situation et ses propres émotions (….se découvrir bisexuel à vingt-quatre ans…c'était loin d'être évident !). Mais plus il sentait l'adolescent s'éloigner de lui, plus il était nerveux. Et plus il avait envie de ce genre de démonstration. Ce genre de petit jeu mesquin et un peu cruel (surtout si Eren l'aimait encore) où il mettait les nerfs de son partenaire à rude épreuve… : « Allez gamin, on change de rôle ! Tu t'occupes de mélanger les ingrédients, je supervise… » Eren avait déjà réussi à reprendre pieds. Il prit la place de Levi en grommelant : « Tout ça, c'est de _ta faute_! Si tu n'avais pas embêté Hanji pendant la dernière R.M.S.M jamais elle n'aurait exigé qu'on…

\- Tu ne réussiras pas à me faire porter le chapeau tout seul gamin…tu étais aussi dans le coup. Raison pour laquelle tu te retrouves de corvée pâtisserie avec moi…quand je pense qu'elle ose me faire préparer mon propre gâteau….

\- Je suis nul, ça va forcément foirer!

\- Hors de questions, mets-y du tien ! Si c'est dégueu, elle serait capable d'essayer de nous forcer à le bouffer tous les deux, par chantage affectif… » Eren lui lança un regard amusé puis renifla : « Ah, ah ! Tu viens d'avouer qu'Hanji à la pouvoir de toucher ta corde sensible ? » Levi parut tout à coup blasé et prit manifestement la décision d'ignorer la pique de l'adolescent : « Tu dois battre les œufs et le sucre à vitesse maximale jusqu'à obtenir une pâte homogène et légèrement plus claire…c'est ce qu'on appelle _blanchir_. Ensuite, puisque tu t'es gouré et que tu m'as fait monter le blanc en neige avant cette étape, tu vas devoir le battre à nouveau pour le faire remonter. Parce que le temps que tu blanchisses le sucre et les œufs, il aura sûrement eu le temps de devenir moins rigide. Après quoi seulement faudra mélanger le tout au fouet…

\- Là, tout de suite, je crois que je te déteste…

\- On sait tous les deux que c'est faux…. » C'était sorti tout seul. Mais moins Levi aurait l'air étonné par sa propre réplique et moins l'atmosphère risquait de devenir tendue…du moins c'était ce qu'il espérait. Eren lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable et parut s'apprêter à répliquer quelque chose. Quelque chose que Levi n'avait pas du tout envie d'entendre. Quoi que ce soit. Alors il grogna : « Dépêches-toi de te bouger, on n'a pas toute la nuit ! » Eren marqua une pause puis il baissa les yeux et encore une fois, sembla n'avoir aucun mal à tourner la page. Il laissa glisser l'allusion de Levi à ses sentiments et adopta la même attitude détachée qu'au départ. Il avait vraiment fait beaucoup de progrès dans l'art de dissimuler ses pensées….

En fin de compte, l'activité avait commencé à devenir assez amusante quand ils avaient dû ajouter du colorant à de la pâte à sucre et préparer un glaçage pour décorer.

Eren pouvait s'amuser d'un rien.

Et bien que Levi ne soit sans doute jamais prêt à l'avouer, la bonne humeur de l'adolescent était extrêmement communicative.

Un sourire lui flottait encore sur les lèvres alors que fier de lui, Eren était en train de terminer d'écrire ' _Joyeux Anniversaire_ ' avec une poche à douille. Le visage de l'adolescent était illuminé de l'intérieur et Levi avait l'impression que ses pupilles scintillaient d'un éclat particulier…sans même vraiment saisir ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se surprit à essuyer les gouttes de pâte qui se trouvaient sur la joue de l'adolescent, avant de porter le doigt à sa bouche d'un geste mécanique. Eren suivit le chemin de sa main jusqu'à ce que son doigt disparaisse entre ses lèvres avec une attention si accrue que même Levi s'en sentit gêné sur le coup.

En vérité il n'avait vraiment compris ce qu'il venait de faire que lorsqu'Eren s'était teinté d'un rouge cramoisi presque brillant de la racine des cheveux aux clavicules,.

Le cœur de Levi manqua un battement et il s'entendit déglutir alors qu'il détournait le regard. Ok. Il était de plus en plus clair qu'il aurait un mal fou à tenir jusqu'à ce qu'Eren ait vingt-et-un an…surtout s'il continuait à se laisser des fenêtres d'action aussi larges…ils auraient dû inviter Armin. La présence d'une tierce personne aurait pu lui éviter de…oh puis merde. Il n'y avait pas mort d'hommes…et puis il était très difficile de s'en vouloir quand une grande partie de lui-même jubilait de plaisir à l'idée d'avoir réussi à embarrasser Eren. Et qu'il ne pouvait se sentir plus heureux de savoir qu'il pouvait encore l'attirer…

L'important c'était de garder le contrôle la situation…

Levi jeta un coup d'œil vers l'adolescent. Eren était encore un peu rouge, mais il avait déjà recommencé à décorer le gâteau. Levi retint un rictus satisfait, apparemment, le simple fait d'effleurer l'adolescent avait le pouvoir de faire tomber son masque d'indifférence….voilà enfin un cadeau d'anniversaire duquel Levi prenait plaisir à profiter.

En ce 25Décembre, alors qu'il avait vingt-sept ans, Levi se surprit donc à profiter de chaque occasion pour frôler, coller et fixer Eren, de façon à faire apparaître sur sa peau halée plus de teintes de rouge qu'il n'en connaissait. Un petit plaisir coupable qui n'était pas sans rappeler l'attitude des enfants de primaires face à leur amoureuse du moment…Levi était juste incapable de s'empêcher de le torturer un peu.

C'était un peu sa façon à lui de s'assurer qu'il avait toujours une place dans le cœur du gamin. Même si ce n'était clairement pas la même qu'avant…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Que de changement cette année-là !

Quand Levi affirmait ne pas se sentir capable de tenir encore bien longtemps face à ses pulsions, il n'imaginait pas du tout que quelques mois après ses vingt-sept ans, il finirait par se retrouver en couple avec Eren….le chemin avait été long et difficile mais il était encore plus dur de ne pas avouer que depuis….le jeu en avait clairement valu la chandelle !

Depuis, sa vie avait pris un tournant radical…et aucune journée n'était la même.

« Du coup, Caporal, tu vas voir ta chérie ce soir ? » Eld se tenait d'une main, penché au-dessus du bureau de Levi. Qui se fit un devoir de l'ignorer. Ce qui ne décourageait jamais aucun de ses amis donc… : « Je suis sûre qu'elle t'a préparé un truc super sympa pour l'occasion, comme un repas en amoureux et beaucoup de dentelles… » Levi lui jeta un regard noir : « Retire tes sales pattes pleines de microbes de mon bureau. Et travaille au lieu de m'emmerder, ou tu finiras ta soirée à corriger tous les rapports d'incidents du mois dernier…. » Eld était vraiment lancé, alors il ignora même la menace contenue dans sa voix grondante (l'un des raisons pour lesquelles c'était toujours lui qui finissait puni…) : « Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'inviterais pas à notre soirée du 25 ? Je veux dire, ça fait au moins un an que ça dure entre vous ! Et tu ne nous l'as toujours pas présenté !» Levi baissa les yeux sur l'écran de son ordinateur et son regard se posa sur la date.

On était le 24 Décembre, il était bientôt vingt heures et il se demandait comment Eld avait pu apprendre qu'il avait rendez-vous ce soir…

…d'ailleurs il se demandait tout simplement comment Eld, le meilleur espion qu'il connaisse (pas qu'il en connaisse des tonnes, mais bon) faisait pour encore ignorer la véritable identité de sa mystérieuse _petite amie_.

Quelque part, c'était la preuve qu'il se refusait encore à utiliser ses talents pour fouiner dans la vie de ses amis proches…

….un code éthique très louable.

Naïf, mais louable.

Levi répondit : « Demain, elle est occupée. » Hanji pouffa de rire. Levi l'ignora. Eld grogna : « Mais quand est-ce que tu vas enfin nous la présenter ?! Un an Levi ! Ça fait un an qu'elle te supporte ! T'es toujours en déplacement, tu vis avec ton petit frère, t'es…enfin…je veux dire, t'es génial la plupart du temps mais en tant que petit ami ? T'es juste…égal à toi même. Donc…soit c'est une sainte. Soit elle est totalement et complètement accro…soit elle est masochiste…ou alors un mélange des trois ! Dans tous les cas, elle a clairement sa place parmi la merveilleuse liste des gens que je respecte et que je veux avoir en tant qu'ami…. » Gunther haussa un sourcil : « Ce n'est pas vraiment un liste de laquelle elle doit avoir envie de faire partie…

\- Gunther….va te faire f….

\- Je ne vais pas l'inviter. Arrêter de parler, vous me déconcentrez et je vais être en retard. » En fait, il était déjà quasiment en retard….heureusement qu'il y avait des douches dans l'immeuble et qu'il avait pris soin d'emmener sa tenue avec lui…

Il aurait bien aimé savoir pourquoi Eren lui avait demandé de porter un costume et ce qu'il avait bien pu manigancer….

Comme l'adolescent avait travaillé pendant une bonne partie de l'année et qu'il avait fini par accepter de dépenser plus que le strict minimum sur son compte bancaire, Levi craignait le pire…Eld était en train de le fixer : « …Finalement, elle réussit à passer avant le boulot ?...Je commence à me demander si finalement, ce ne serait pas toi qui serait accro… » Cette fois-ci Hanji éclata de rire. Levi ferma les yeux, se pinça le nez et déclara d'une voix glaciale : « T'as gagné Eld. T'es de corvée correction jusqu'à nouvel ordre… »

Lorsque Levi vint à la rencontre d'Eren, il faillit ne pas le reconnaître.

Il portait lui aussi un costume. Celui de Levi était entièrement noir mais celui d'Eren tirait vers le bleu nuit. C'était un costume trois pièces, pantalon cintré, chaussures de ville noires en cuir, une chemise blanche surmontée d'un veston gris foncé à quatre boutons, une cravate de la même teinte. Eren avait réussi à peigner sa rebelle chevelure couleur chocolat et n'avait plus qu'une mèche sur le côté droit du visage tandis que tous ses cheveux étaient repoussés en arrière. Il était classe et faisait bien plus mature que d'habitude. Levi ignorait comment il s'y était pris, lui qui avait une vraie baby face, mais il se dégageait de lui une sorte d'aura sensuelle qui le rendait à tomber par terre. Rien d'étonnant au fait que la plupart des femmes qui quittaient ou entraient dans la tour devant laquelle il attendait patiemment ne puissent se retenir de le dévorer des yeux.

Levi se gara devant le tapis rouge qui menait à l'entrée principale.

Aussitôt un voiturier vint à sa rencontre, admira deux secondes son Hennessey Venom puis entreprit d'aller la garer. Rien de bien étonnant pour un habitué des grands palaces de Stohess, des voitures de luxe il devait en voir passer des centaines à la journée. Quand Levi avait lu l'adresse à laquelle Eren lui avait donné rendez-vous, il avait achevé de se dire que le gamin avait vraiment décidé de faire les choses en grand…et si Levi n'était pas aussi certain que ça n'influerait pas une seconde sur ses finances, il aurait sans doute essayer de lui faire annuler la réservation… La Tour Deliziosa était connue dans toute la capitale pour servir les meilleurs repas gastronomiques.

Le visage d'Eren s'illumina en le voyant arriver à sa hauteur.

L'adolescent prit le temps de le reluquer des pieds à la tête. Levi n'avait pas pris la peine de faire compliqué. De façon générale, il se dégageait des Ackermann une sorte de grâce qui les rendait plutôt classe même lorsque, comme Kenny, ils s'acharnaient à porter un chapeau de cowboy ridicule. Il avait donc opté pour une veste à deux boutons dont les bords étaient faits d'une sorte de cuir souple, lui conférant un aspect brillant. Et ça faisait parfaitement l'affaire. Sa chevelure à peine coiffée lui donnait un faux air négligé qui ajoutait un petit côté sauvage à sa simplicité rigoureuse. Eren souffla : « T'es…super canon en costume ! Je crois que je viens déjà de rentabiliser la soirée en un regard ! » Levi haussa un sourcil et ôta sa paire de lunettes de soleil: « …Tu es vraiment trop doué pour sortir ce genre de phrases à la con…je n'imagine même pas le succès que t'aurais eu en tant que gigolo... » Eren lui servit l'un de ses sourires éclatants : « Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment et j'envisage un reclassement professionnel dans un club d'hôtes de luxe pour quand je serais viré de la Brigade pour faute grave…

\- _**Je**_ ne suis toujours pas viré. Alors j'aimerais _vraiment_ savoir ce que tu pourrais faire pour l'être…

\- Et si on entrait ? J'ai un peu froid ! » Levi lui emboita le pas.

Il se serait attendu à ce qu'Eren paraisse un peu intimidé par l'endroit. Tout ce luxe exposé dans tous les recoins, ces tentures pailletés d'or, ces arrangements florales époustouflants, ces lustres en cristal étincelants, cette moquette de velours noir orné de fleurs de lys dorés qui donnait l'impression de marcher sur des nuages…Mais pas du tout. L'adolescent se dirigea avec assurance vers l'ascenseur, ignorant superbement les regards admiratifs dont ils étaient la cible. Une fois dans la cabine, Levi demanda, assez intrigué : « Tu étais déjà venu ici ? » Eren lui jeta un coup d'œil, pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait répondre : « Disons qu'il fallait bien que je fasse des repérages pour la soirée…alors j'ai dû faire des tests…

\- J'aurais voulu voir ta tête la première fois où t'es venu dans un palace…

\- Je peux t'assurer que ça ne valait sûrement pas le coup…après plusieurs soirées chez Erik je crois que je suis devenu immunisé contre les démonstrations grandioses de richesses. Ca me mettait mal à l'aise avant, maintenant je suppose que j'y suis indifférent… » Levi agita la tête : « Tu es comme l'Enfant Sauvage du bouquin qu'Armin voulait toujours que je vous lise quand vous étiez gosses…tu serais heureux de vivre dans la jungle, vêtu de haillons…

\- Au moins dans la jungle, je serais sûr qu'il y aura un truc de cool à faire tous les jours … et puis je pense que je serais super sexy en peau de bête ! » Levi se retint de pouffer de rire et se contenta d'agiter à nouveau la tête comme s'il refusait de croire à cette réplique. D'autres clients étaient montés en même temps qu'eux et ils n'eurent pas envie d'engager un autre sujet de conversation.

Ils atteignirent plutôt vite l'étage auquel se trouvait le restaurant.

Le Deliziosa avait pris la décision stratégique de le placer _au plus près du ciel_ , avec une _vue splendide sur l'ensemble de Stohess_ , afin de s'assurer que sa clientèle puisse _goûter les plats les plus divins en profitant de la vue dont bénéficient les dieux._ Une ambition pas du tout pompeuse et arrogante…

Pour le coup, ils avaient mis le paquet pour mettre en œuvre leurs prétentions. La salle était grandiose.

Ils avaient investi dans un plafond d'écrans holographiques qui donnait l'impression de manger à la belle étoile. La moquette était d'un blanc crème rutilant mais doux qui n'était pas sans rappeler la texture des nuages. Levi comprit instantanément ce qui avait plu à Eren. La présence de plantes à l'allure mousseuse sur lesquels on avait vaporisé une sorte de poudre étincelante, donnait à l'endroit l'air de sortir tout droit d'un conte de fée. De plus les tables étaient à une bonne distance les unes des autres et l'intimité de chacun était préservée par des paravents ornés d'une variété de lierres noirs sur lequel poussaient de petites fleurs blanches…

C'était tout simplement superbe.

Eren s'était avancé vers la réceptionniste. Celle-ci le gratifia d'un sourire enjôleur qui la plaça directement sur la liste noire de Levi : « Bonsoir M. Jäeger, nous allons vous conduire à votre table… » Levi haussa à nouveau un sourcil, étonné. Eren n'arrêterait-il donc jamais de le surprendre ? On les plaça dans un coin assez isolé, au plus près de la baie vitrée qui constituait la majorité des murs de la salle. Ils s'installèrent en silence. Puis comme s'il avait pu décrypter le regard persistant de Levi, Eren expliqua, les joues empourprées : « Après avoir trouvé le restaurant parfait, il a fallu que je sache ce qu'on allait commander alors…

\- Oh…parce que tu ne me laisses pas le choix ? » Eren prit un air sérieux qui lui fit remonter des frissons dans l'échine : « J'ai bientôt dix-huit ans Levi, moi aussi j'ai envie de prendre des initiatives des fois et de jouer un autre rôle…. C'est toujours toi qui me fait découvrir des choses ou qui prends tout en mains alors…

\- Humm, je vois… » Le contraste entre sa très visible nervosité et l'éclat brûlant qui brillait dans ses magnifiques pupilles vertes piqueté de tâches bleu électrique donnait envie à Levi de l'embrasser ou de le taquiner. Ou les deux en même temps…Mais bien que l'endroit ait tout intérêt à la plus grande des discrétions quant à la vie privée de leurs clients, il ne fallait quand même pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Ils n'étaient sans aucun doute pas le premier couple homosexuel à être venu profiter de l'anonymat et la discrétion des lieux, dans cet éclairage tamisé presque irréel, à l'abri des regards, mais bon…Levi demanda : « Jäeger ?...

\- Oui…je me suis dit qu'utiliser le nom Ackermann ne ferait que nous apporter des ennuis alors…

\- Ils ne demandent pas de carte d'identité ou…

\- Une chose que j'ai vite compris à Stohess. Allonge les billets et tu peux obtenir absolument tout ce que tu désires. Ce quartier n'a de propre que ses rues… » Levi sourit malgré lui : « Tu ne fais définitivement pas parti de ces gens qui vendraient père et mère pour devenir résident…t'as tort. Les habitants de Stohess sont tellement extravagants qu'ils te laisseraient sans doute faire pousser une jungle et y construire ta petite cabane au milieu pour peu que tu ais de quoi t'acheter un terrain…

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Je sais bien qu'on n'a pas la même vision sur le sujet ! Parlons plutôt d'autre chose ! » Et c'est donc ce qu'ils firent.

Ils parlèrent d'un peu de tout, du travail, du fait que bientôt Eren serait un Apprenti sous le commandement de Levi, de la dernière lubie d'Hanji qui consistait à vérifier les réactions de Moblit face à différents niveaux de stimuli sexuels, du fait que décidemment ces deux-là formeraient le couple le plus dingue et atypique de l'Histoire, du fils de Gunther qui grandissait de jour en jour, du fils d'Oluo et Petra qui pour l'instant tenait bien plus de sa mère que de son père, des craintes d'Armin pour son grand-père qu'il voyait diminuer de jour en jour, de Mitch Ackermann, de Mikasa et son plus qu'éventuel déménagement (Levi refusait qu'elle vive dans le même immeuble qu'eux), d'Erwin et le fait qu'aucun d'eux ne parvenaient à l'imaginer dans sa vie de tous les jours….les sujets passaient de l'un à l'autre avec une facilité et une fluidité que Levi n'expérimentait qu'avec un cercle très restreint d'individus.

Le repas avait été aussi beau que bon.

Du carpaccio de saumon fumée au bois d'hêtres, des tagliatelles à l'encre de sèches et leurs crevettes au vin blanc, une divine pana cota à la mangue saupoudrée de feuilles d'or…un excellent vin Antyen…c'était parfait. Force était de l'avouer, Eren avait fait fort. D'ordinaire Levi détestait manger au restaurant, parce qu'il doutait de la propreté des couverts, de la provenance des produits mais là et qu'il détestait se retrouver au milieu de la foule, mais là, ça avait vraiment été parfait de A à Z. Il devait au moins l'en féliciter : « Tu devrais prendre ce genre d'initiative plus souvent. C'était super. » Le visage d'Eren s'illumina sous le compliment : « Vraiment ?

\- Puisque je te le dis… » L'adolescent s'apprêtait visiblement à dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa. A la place il commença à jeter des coups d'œil un peu nerveux de droite à gauche. Puis il choisit de glisser la main sur celle de Levi, lui arrachant un frisson alors qu'il laissait traîner un doigt lascif sur son poignet : « J'ai aussi réservé une chambre… » Levi papillonna des yeux, incrédule. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Le visage d'Eren s'était empourpré d'une teinte de rouge sombre et son regard était résolument tourné vers la baie vitrée. Comme s'il était soudain absorbé par la vue en contre plongée de la ville illuminée en pleine nuit…

Levi sentit un rictus lui fleurir sur les lèvres.

Il était vraiment dingue de ce contraste…adulte sûr de lui et d'enfant timide.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant dans un silence plutôt gêné et tendu alors que Levi laissait Eren prendre les devants. Il détaillait la silhouette de son compagnon sous une nouvelle lumière. Il appréciait les formes que laissaient deviner le pantalon de son costume. Un fessier ferme et galbé, de longues jambes à la musculature fine…Levi allait sûrement adorer le moment où il allait le débarrasser de cette tenue…quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant leur porte, il n'y tint plus et profita de l'absence de témoin dans le couloir pour placer une main à côté de la tête d'Eren et se pencher pour lui embrasser la nuque.

Son gel sentait bon la menthe…

L'adolescent poussa un grognement qui ne pouvait visiblement choisir entre exprimer son impatience et son plaisir… : « Levi !

\- Dépêches-toi d'ouvrir cette porte…où je te prends directement contre elle… » Eren frissonna des pieds à la tête : « Il y a sûrement des caméras dans ce couloir, tu n'oserais pas…

\- Si j' _allonge les billets_ , je suis presque certain qu'ils me laisseront garder l'enregistrement comme sextape… » Eren lui jeta un regard hésitant. Puis il choisit finalement de croire son partenaire parfaitement capable de mettre sa menace à exécution et d'effectivement payer ensuite la sécurité pour obtenir l'enregistrement… Il parvint à ouvrir la porte en moins de deux minutes malgré sa nervosité flagrante. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre avec une hâte fébrile. A peine la porte refermé derrière eux d'un simple coup de pieds arrière de Levi, qu'il lui sautait déjà au cou. Ses longs doigts se glissèrent dans la chevelure plaqué d'Eren et le décoiffa avec frénésie, saisissant quelques mèches sur lesquels il tirait légèrement pour forcer l'adolescent à pencher davantage la tête sur le côté.

Leurs baisers enflammés devinrent vite plus langoureux alors que Levi utilisait son autre main pour déboutonner le veston d'Eren et que celui-ci se hâtait de le débarrasser de sa veste. Même dans le feu de l'action, alors qu'il se délectait de la sensation de leurs langues l'une contre l'autre, qui se frôlaient et s'enroulaient l'une à l'autre, Levi ne put s'empêcher comme à chacun de ses anniversaires de dresser une sorte de bilan de sa vie.

Pour une fois, il n'avait pas à aller bien loin. Il aimait chacun des foutus moments de cette vie depuis près d'un an.

Leurs confessions. Leur déménagement. Même le quotidien était devenu une foutue aventure. Même les cours qu'il détestait donner à l'académie étaient maintenant l'occasion de se lancer de nouveaux défis. Et puis il avait les multiples découvertes qu'il avait faites au sujet d'Eren. Le sexe. Au ciel, le sexe. Levi n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi addictif ni d'aussi fort. Quoiqu'il ait pu dire à Eren pour expliquer son appétit en la matière, avant, Levi estimait avoir une libido parfaitement normale pour un homme dans la vingtaine. C'était juste qu'avec Eren, tout prenait une dimension inédite. Les senteurs, le niveau d'excitation qu'il pouvait atteindre en quelques minutes à peine, les sensations, les émotions….les émotions.

Comme celle qui était en train de lui serrer le cœur dans un étau alors qu'haletant il glissait enfin les doigts sur la peau du torse de l'adolescent. Son cerveau se déconnectait un peu plus de seconde en seconde. Le rythme cardiaque tambourinant d'Eren résonnait jusqu'au cœur de ses os. Il avait l'impression de vibrer de l'intérieur. C'était primitif et violent. Il en suffoquait presque. Chaque nouvelle fois était une découverte précieuse. Ce n'était jamais la même chose. Même leurs habitudes prenaient une importance toute particulière.

Comme l'était les séries de baisers et de suçons que Levi déposait le long du cou d'Eren. Les mains de l'adolescent dans ses cheveux ou leurs bassins pressés l'un contre l'autre…

L'adolescent souffla soudain au creux de son oreille : « Je me suis déjà 'préparé' avant alors… » Levi sentit son sang entré en ébullition alors qu'il repartait à l'assaut de la bouche pulpeuse de son compagnon. Il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de passer la langue sur sa peau enflée de désir. Eren laissa échapper un gémissement. Levi soupira : « Une bonne chose de faite… » Ils s'entre déboutonnèrent les chemises avant de s'en débarrasser d'un geste mais quand la main de Levi s'attaqua à la ceinture de son pantalon, Eren le stoppa : « Attends…

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est…hum…un truc que je voulais tester….comme c'est ton anniversaire je me disais… » Levi le repoussa contre le mur et se pressa un peu plus contre lui, lui arrachant un glapissement : « Je suis déjà à bout, alors ce n'est pas le moment de jouer avec ma patience…

\- Lai…laisse-moi faire un truc… » Eren se glissa hors de son étreinte, lui prit la main et l'attira vers le large lit de la chambre.

Levi eut l'occasion d'admirer un peu l'endroit maintenant qu'il n'était plus aussi absorbé par leurs caresses…

La chambre faisait honneur à la réputation des palaces….

Eren le poussa brusquement sur le lit avant qu'il n'ait le temps de mieux la détailler. Tout ce qu'il vit bientôt, c'était le regard flamboyant de l'adolescent penché au-dessus de lui alors qu'il le chevauchait : « Tu me fais confiance, pas vrai ? » Levi fronça légèrement les sourcils, drôle de moment pour poser cette question… : « …oui… » Une lueur s'alluma dans le regard d'Eren. Il s'écarta soudain et s'approcha de la table de chevet qui se trouvait sur la gauche du lit King size. Il revint faire face à Levi, qui s'était assis entre temps, avec quelques objets dans les bras.

Une énorme baie vitrée faisait office de quatrième mur et les lumières de la ville illuminaient assez la chambre pour qu'il distingue quelque unes des choses qu'Eren tenait bien serrées dans ses bras.

Un gel, un bandeau et…

L'adolescent s'installa sur ses genoux et posa son butin sur le côté du lit avant que Levi ait le temps d'en voir davantage. Il fronça les sourcils : « Qu'est-ce que tu… » Eren l'embrassa et lui glissa les mains derrière la nuque, comme pour le forcer au silence. Levi devait avouer que sa méthode était très efficace… L'adolescent lui frôla le palais avant de lui caresser la langue dans un balai lascif. Levi sentit peu à peu le feu lui enflammer les reins une nouvelle fois. Eren commença à doucement frotter leurs intimités d'un lent mouvement des hanches. Levi posa les mains sur ses reins et agrippa fermement la peau brûlante qui s'embrasait sous ses doigts. Il avait envie d'y graver l'empreinte de ses mains…

Eren gémit entre ses lèvres. Puis stoppa tout mouvement. Ce fut au tour de Levi de manifester son mécontentement dans un grognement sonore. Cela faisait déjà trop longtemps que l'adolescent jouait au yoyo avec son excitation il allait…Eren descendit soudain entre ses jambes. Il détacha sa ceinture et Levi n'eut d'autres choix que de l'aider à lui ôter son pantalon en soulevant les pieds. Très vite, l'adolescent se plaça de façon à confortablement prendre en main l'entrejambe de son partenaire. Il le défit de son caleçon avec une dextérité que seule l'habitude conférait. Et en un instant ses lèvres se posaient sur la verge palpitante qu'il commença à caresser de ses doigts.

Levi s'efforça de ne pas rejeter la tête en arrière pour ne rien manquer du spectacle. Bien installé sur ses coudes, il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter jusqu'au bout…

Après l'avoir pleinement excité, Eren décida enfin de le prendre en bouche. Cette sensation était toujours aussi divine à chaque fois. La moiteur, la chaleur, l'impression d'être enveloppé dans gant étroit de jouissance pure…les lèvres de l'adolescent se resserrèrent un peu plus sur son membre dressé alors que ses doigts experts malaxaient doucement ses bourses renflées. Levi sentit un gémissement rauque lui remonter le long de la gorge. Eren entama de lent va et vient, bougeant la tête de haut en bas, paupières closes, comme s'il savourait le moment. Cette simple vision aurait sans doute suffit pour que Levi lui jouisse dans la bouche sans crier gare, à peine quelques mois plus tôt…

L'habitude était vraiment une petite chose magique…

Eren continua à sucer, lécher et pomper pendant quelques minutes puis quand il sentit clairement que Levi était au bord de l'implosion, qu'une bonne quantité de liquide séminal recouvrait toute la longueur de la verge qu'il tenait fermement d'une main, il se retira. Levi haletait lourdement. L'adolescent se redressa et il put constater que non seulement il s'était déchargé de son pantalon et son caleçon mais aussi qu'il était parvenu à pleinement détendre ses chairs…Levi aurait voulu remarqué bien avant ce qu'il était en train de fabriquer alors qu'il lui offrait une fellation… C'était maintenant un Eren dont l'entrejambe était pleinement dressé qui lui faisait face…

Les contours de ses muscles déliés, l'éclat excité qui dansaient dans ses prunelles étincelantes où le vert paraissait luire dans le noir, parsemé de fragments d'un bleu nuit profond, le grondement sourd qui semblait s'échapper de son torse en continu, les petites canines qui effleuraient sa lèvre inférieur…cette vision était à couper le souffle. Levi s'entendit soupirer : « T'es magnifique… » Eren devait rougir. Levi le savait parce qu'il avait détourné les yeux. La faible luminosité de la pièce ne lui permettait pas d'en être certain…il regretta de ne pas avoir allumé la lumière…Eren le chevaucha une nouvelle fois. Les réflexions de Levi furent immédiatement court-circuitées quand leurs peaux entrèrent en contact.

Ciel, il ne se ferait jamais à cette sensation.

C'était comme si une multitude d'incendies se déclenchaient en même temps sur tout son corps. Il gémit de plaisir et se pencha un peu plus en avant pour prendre d'assaut la tendre peau des clavicules d'Eren. L'adolescent lui caressait les épaules. Ses mains descendirent le long de ses bras et s'attardèrent sur ses avant-bras. Puis il les tira vers l'arrière et ….

'' _Click''_

Levi marqua une pause. Est-ce qu'Eren venait bien de…il tira sur ses poignets pour vérifier. Oui, Eren venait bel et bien de lui passer des menottes….il leva les yeux vers l'adolescent pour voir danser dans ses prunelles une flamme encore plus intense que quelques minutes auparavant…il l'avait à sa merci et il en était pleinement conscient…Levi commença : « Eren… » Mais déjà celui-ci se penchait un peu plus pour saisir le bandeau que Levi avait aperçu dans ses bras : « …attends un peu qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec…

\- Tu as dit que tu me faisais confiance…

\- Je ne savais pas encore que cette confiance me conduirait à être menotté… » Sans plus s'inquiéter du doute qui perçait dans la voix de Levi, Eren entreprit de lui bander les yeux : « Ça fait partie du cadeau… » Levi accueillit l'obscurité en se crispant. Il gronda : « Il est pour qui ton cadeau au juste… » Eren gloussa et Levi eut immédiatement envie de se débarrasser de ce foutu bandeau. Il adorait l'expression qu'avait Eren lorsqu'il gloussait…L'adolescent roula des hanches contre son érection abandonné et Levi eut la surprise de ressentir avec au moins trois fois plus d'intensité le frottement de leurs entrejambes tremblants…un râle lui échappa.

Eren expliqua, visiblement très excité par la vision qui s'offrait à lui : « Quand on perd un sens, les autres compenses. C'est bien connu…le cadeau est pour toi je t'assure…même si j'avoue que…t'es super bandant vu comme ça… » Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine de Levi…c'était la première fois qu'Eren se montrait aussi…entreprenant…L'adolescent recommença à bouger les hanches et très vite, Levi perdit pieds. Chaque friction lui électrifiait les nerfs et il avait l'impression de sentir les halètements d'Eren se répercuter en vibration sous sa peau.

Quand la bouche de l'adolescent vint lui embrasser le cou et que ses canines lui effleurèrent sensuellement la peau, Levi sentit tous ses poils se hérisser. Sans qu'il puisse s'y préparer, Eren s'empala lentement sur son érection tendue. La sensation de chaleur était mille fois plus intense, l'étroitesse un million de fois plus sensationnelle et ce gémissement qui avait glissé entre les lèvres de l'adolescent pour venir lui caresser la nuque…c'était divin. « Oh putain de merde….Eren… » Levi aurait pu jouir sous le coup, surtout si Eren avait continué à bouger les hanches…

L'adolescent lui répondit dans un souffle sensuel : «T'es tellement dur… » Levi déglutit et un nouveau frisson le traversa de part en part. « Je vais bouger Levi… » Et sans crier gare, il le repoussa contre le matelas. La chaleur qui lui réchauffait le torse quand ils étaient l'un contre l'autre lui manqua sur le coup mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser trop longuement car déjà Eren commençait à effectuer de sensuels va et vient au-dessus lui. Levi sentit les muscles de ses bras se crisper dans son dos et son bassin se contracta. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être réduit qu'à une complexe combinaison de sensations.

C'était complètement dingue.

Ce n'était pas des vagues ou des incendies mais une quantité alarmante de décharges électriques qui lui traversaient le corps par à-coups, à chaque fois qu'Eren abaissait le bassin. Les mains de l'adolescent vinrent lui caresser puis lui griffer le torse alors que le rythme qu'il intimait à ses mouvements s'accéléraient : « Levi...c'est…tellement… » Levi mourrait d'envie de lui enfoncer les doigts sur les hanches et d'accompagner chacun de ses mouvements…mais il était prisonnier. Délicieusement prisonnier de chacune de ses perceptions.

Avant qu'il ne saisisse vraiment ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se mit à bouger les reins à son tour, essayant de s'enfoncer plus profondément encore dans l'intimité brûlante de son compagnon. Lorsqu'il buta contre la prostate d'Eren un cri rauque s'éleva dans la pièce. Une musique dont Levi ne pourrait sans doute jamais se lasser. Il donna un nouveau coup de bassin et l'adolescent de laissa tomber contre son torse. Une décharge bien plus violente que les précédentes, le tétanisa presque quand Eren décida d'appuyer son troisième coup de bassin d'un roulis des hanches. Levi laissa échapper un cri à son tour. Ils prirent une fraction de seconde pour reprendre leur souffle puis d'un commun accord, entamèrent une danse saccadée, ponctuée d'halètements, de gémissements et de râles à chaque fois que la précieuse boule de nerfs était frappée et que l'étroitesse dans laquelle était enserré Levi se refermait un peu plus.

Eren se redressa légèrement, tremblant de tous ses membres et lui saisit le visage des deux mains pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Un gémissement plaintif leur échappa quand enfin, ils explosèrent.

Levi sentit précisément l'instant ou sa propre semence recouvrit son entrejambe. Le palpitement indécent de l'intimité qui l'entourait alors qu'il l'emplissait, les battements du cœur d'Eren contre son torse, la décontraction soudaine de ses muscles alors qu'ils se libéraient de l'incroyable tension qui les crispait quelques secondes plus tôt…Il souffla : « Putain… » Son propre rythme cardiaque était complètement irrégulier… Eren répondit d'une voix un peu brisée : « Alors, c'était bien un cadeau pour toi, non ?...

\- Ouais…et il était tellement bien trouvé qu'il faudrait que je t'offre le même à ton anniversaire…tu devras me donner le nom de la boutique où t'as acheté ses menottes, elles ne font pas du tout mal aux poignets… » Eren marqua un silence et Levi fut certain qu'il rougissait. Il le savait parce qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait du visage que l'adolescent avait posé contre son torse. Comment Eren pouvait encore se sentir embarrassé après ce qu'il venait de faire ?!

C'était un vrai mystère…

…Mais Levi avait envie de pouvoir aussi profiter visuellement de son embarras…

Que voulez-vous, on ne changeait pas aussi facilement un sadique de longue date.

« Eren…détaches moi…à moins que tu planifies de me séquestrer…mais alors autant te prévenir, je pense pouvoir casser ces menottes en cas de besoin… » Eren ricana : « Bien sûr, ce ne sont pas des menottes de fonction ! Elles ne sont pas si solides… » Il se redressa, vite suite dans le mouvement par Levi. Les mains de l'adolescent lui glissèrent à nouveau le long des bras. Dans un cliquetis similaire au premier, Levi fut délivré. Il ramena ses bras vers l'avant et se frotta les poignets. La voix inquiète d'Eren lui parvint : « T'es sûr que ça ne t'a pas fait mal ? J'ai l'impression que ça va laisser des traces…

\- Au pire quoi ? Je porterais une chemise et fermerais mes boutons de manchettes… » Levi n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ce que pourrait dire cette bande d'idiots s'ils se rendaient compte que sa _petite amie_ l'avait menotté la veille. Le pire serait sans doute les remarques d'Hanji et Petra qu'il serait par conséquent obligé d'assassiner…froidement. Levi ôta enfin le bandeau et immédiatement ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Eren. L'adolescent était visiblement en train d'impunément se rincer l'œil une seconde auparavant… Il rougit, détourna les yeux et s'écarta pour se laisser tomber aux côtés de Levi. Dont ce fut le tour de profiter de la vue…

Eren ne le remarqua pas pourtant, il avait levé la tête vers le réveil qui trônait sur la table de chevet. Celui-ci indiquait fièrement minuit vingt-cinq minutes… L'adolescent se redressa, tourna le dos à Levi et fouilla à nouveau le tiroir de la fameuse table. Il en sortit un écrin de forme carrée qu'il posa que la cuisse de son compagnon. Levi s'en saisit incrédule : « Je croyais que j'avais déjà profité de mon cadeau…

\- Hum…disons que toute cette soirée était un cadeau dont on a profité ensemble mais que celui-là, n'est rien que pour toi… » Levi l'ouvrit et haussa un sourcil. C'était une superbe montre…qui avait dû coûter une fortune. Si Levi s'en souvenait bien, Erwin en portait une similaire…Hanji aussi. Cette montre devait pouvoir résister à n'importe quel choc en plus d'être plutôt classe…Il s'écria : « Eh bien….au moins toi quand tu décides de piocher dans tes économies tu n'y vas pas de mains mortes….

\- Dans quelques mois j'aurais un salaire…alors….elle te plait ?

\- Oui…t'as fait un sans-faute ce soir, tu peux être content de toi. » Le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de l'adolescent lui donna une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. Une pulsion à laquelle, il céda avec grand plaisir. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de retourner à l'époque où il devait s'interdire ce genre de geste.

Ses doigts coururent sur le cuir chevelu d'Eren, lui arrachant un soupire d'aise. L'adolescent l'enlaça avec tendresse et lui souffla à l'oreille : « Joyeux Anniversaire Levi… » Et comme auparavant, même si la signification était sensiblement différente, Levi pu entendre clairement le message qu'il transmettait par-delà ces simples mots.

« _Je t'aime. »_

Tout son être fut inonder de chaleur, c'était presque douloureux. Surtout pour les créatures au sang-froid comme l'était les Ackermann.

Alors qu'il se croyait perdu. Alors qu'il pensait qu'il n'y avait plus en lui la moindre place pour l'affection, l'attachement, l'amitié. Tous ces mots en A que la vie réservait sans doute aux véritables êtres humains. Ils avaient fini par tous lui tomber dessus sans crier gare. Son Escadron, son métier, Eren...ses souvenirs, la route qui l'avait conduit cet exact moment, lui était tout à coup précieuse et il n'aurait rien voulu y changer si ça signifiait qu'il perdrait ne serait-ce qu'une virgule de l'histoire qui lui offert cette année de bonheur.

Oui, c'était vrai. Levi détestait les fêtes.

Et il détestait encore plus le jour de son anniversaire.

Il ne l'avait jamais aimé.

Car d'aussi loin que remonte ses souvenirs, il n'avait jamais vraiment compris l'utilité de célébrer le jour qui l'avait vu atterrir dans ce monde pourri. Et que quand on y regardait de plus près, il devenait très vite évident que sa vie n'avait absolument rien qui mérite d'être commémorée...

Enfant, Levi avait eu faim. Froid. Peur….

Pendant la plus grande partie de son enfance, il s'était senti rejeté et abandonné par le reste du monde.

Il s'était longtemps cru maudit et condamné aux ténèbres.

Mais récemment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire.

En l'existence d'une lumière pour chacun. En la présence de l'espoir au creux de la plus grande détresse. En la force et la persistance des messages que pouvaient laisser ceux qui avaient vécu leur vie avec le moins de regret possible. En essayant d'agripper le bonheur et de ne jamais le laisser leur échapper sans avoir lutter bec et ongle.

 _L'univers est vaste_.

 _La fin est inéluctable_

 _Peux-tu toi aussi dire que tu as vécu au maximum ?_

 _Que tu t'es battu jusqu'à la fin ?_

 _Quelle lumière, quel message as-tu choisi de laisser derrière toi ?_ '

Levi ne pouvait peut-être pas encore honnêtement répondre à toutes ses questions, ni affirmer avec confidence qu'il avait vraiment tout tenté pour être heureux.

Mais aujourd'hui. En ce 25 Décembre, il avait vingt-huit ans.

Il n'avait plus froid. Il n'avait plus peur. Et le monde ne lui avait jamais aussi grand ouvert les bras.

Il enlaçait sans doute la seule personne au monde qu'il pourrait aimer avec une telle force. Il le serrait contre sa poitrine. Il pouvait entendre leur cœur battre à l'unisson s'il fermait les yeux. Sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Se nourrir de la chaleur qui naissait dans le contact de leurs peaux.

Il était heureux.

Et finalement, peut-être qu'il ne détestait plus autant qu'avant ses anniversaires. Ou les fêtes.

 _« Merci, maman. Ton vœu a été exaucé. Merci pour tes espoirs. Merci de m'avoir mis au monde. Pour tes efforts, ta persévérance, ton courage…Merci. Je suis heureux. »_

* * *

Ouaaaah!

C'est tout un projet qui s'achève la!

 _Je suis heureuse de l'avoir mené à bien._

A un moment je me sentais un peu coupable de ne pas continuer l'histoire principale, mais finalement prendre autant de plaisir pour quelque chose qui touche à cet univers sans pour autant se trouver dans la trame principale...c'était une super expérience!

Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de si oui ou non, d'autres Mini Série verront le jour...mais j'espère réussir à faire plus court quand même la prochaine fois! (Même moi j'ai explosé de rire là! Sérieux, qui y croit?! Rien que cette partie fait 20 pages Word...UN VRAI PAVE!)

Bref! Qu'avez-vous pensé du Lemon? Des trois derniers anniversaires? J'ai choisi de centrer sur Eren et Levi, comme promis. Je ne sais pas par contre si on voit l'évolution de leur relation...mais j'aurais essayé!

Sur ce? JE PEUX ENFIN RETOURNER A L'ECRITURE DE L'HISTOIRE PRINCIPALE! La saison 1 va enfin se terminer!

Question, qui pense que le chapitre 44 devrait devenir un OS et qui pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il reste à sa place?

J'attends vos retours avec impatience!

Merci de m'avoir suivie jusque-là!

Plein de love sur vous mes chatons d'amour!


End file.
